The Book of Carmen
by Kaidan's Quill
Summary: Ch. 23! It has been two months since Voldemort's evil was imprisioned. However, an older evil is now brewing and it may be impossible to stop. Remus's lycanthropy takes on a new twist.
1. Prologue

~*~

The Book of Carmen

~*~

Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and everything else Harry Potter…not mine. Selene, Will McGinn, the plot, and the term "magmanos"…mine. If you want to use them, I'd be flattered, just let me know about it.

Note:  I've rated this story PG-13 for some language and heavy themes. There is no slash in this story, the relationships that I do stress, but only slightly, are R/He, H/G, and SB/new character, but they aren't lovey-dovey and are not the major issues of the story. This story takes place two months after my first story, Family Tree. I am not going to spend a lot of time explaining what happened in Family Tree so I highly suggest that you read that one before attempting this story. However, if you want a taste of my style before reading a larger story (Family Tree is 49000+ words) this prologue can stand alone, but don't read the refresher course below. The refresher course is just a few little tidbits about the first story and is intended for those brave souls who will read this one first anyway, and to refresh the memories of my past readers.

 Refresher: (**warning** spoilers to Family Tree)

- A magmanos is a witch or wizard who can perform magic without a wand. Magmani are usually female.

- The Book of Carmen is the book in which Voldemort's spirit has been imprisoned. It plays a big part in this story.*looks at the title* Duh.

- Carmen was a magmanos who created the Book of Carmen in the 18th century. She was really not a nice person, but I'll get to that in the story…

Speaking of the story….

~*~

The Book of Carmen: 

**Prologue**

**~*~**

Rain lashed against the broken shutters of the small building. Wind roared and curled the edges of the remaining shingles that held tightly to the roof. Lightning flashed briefly, but fiercely, illuminating the interior of the shack. A man lay across a bed, one arm draped lazily against his eyes, shielding them from the intermittent flashes of light. He was neither awake nor asleep, lingering instead on the verge of both. The chill of the December air cooled the room, yet beads of sweat fell from the man's face. Every instinct inside of him told him to get out of the shack, out of the town, to get far away from…it. However, he had promised to keep the book safe, so he remained, keeping a silent guard.

            For the man was not the only presence in the room. Another, ancient entity shared the small space with him. Seemingly unimportant the book sat on a small table on the other side of the room. Its cover was dirty, the leather discolored from the many hands that it had touched throughout the years. The edges of the pages, however, remained crisp and clean. The book was closed, bound with a strap that was wrapped so tightly it appeared as if someone was trying to keep something within the covers. And indeed someone was, because this book was no ordinary book, even for the wizarding world. This was the Book of Carmen, which held more than just the secrets of the past. Inside the pages there was an evil that called out constantly to be released, to be free as it once was…

"Firen! We are caged! These pages are our prisons. We are bound with leather.

It has not always been thus. Once we were free. Free to seek out what we want…

Firenlust!

Desire…it is nourishment for us; we take much more than we give.

Many mortals came to us, willing to see what we could offer them.

They took our fruit, and then took more.

From them we took ripe riches, and returned empty shells.

We desire more.

Who can release us from this existence, this hellegrut? We can think of one.

The Heofonculu, the one who is our savior and our undoing. Both we know…both we have tasted.

We desire more. 

Halsiend! Come to us…we sindon weard."

            Suddenly, the man on the bed woke abruptly and immediately felt a wave of nausea pass through him. He sat on the corner of his bed with his elbows on his knees and hands in his hair, waiting for the feeling to pass. It took longer than it usually did, and by the time he was able to stand, his shirt was drenched in sweat. He walked over to his sink and washed his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair flattened by sweat. "Get a hold of yourself Remus," he chided himself.  He then looked out of the window. For once the moon was a welcomed sight, the white sliver cut through the blackness of the clouds and the darkness of the room. 

Remus Lupin cast a cautious glance at the book that lay on the table. These days he hated even looking at it, feeling that in some way its mere presence was damaging his spirit, his soul. He moved over to the table and picked the book up, its weight considerably heavier than it looked. He walked downstairs with it and placed it inside a small cupboard and closed the door to lock it. As he was turning the key he paused. Why had he brought the book out in the first place? He usually kept it in this locked cabinet, as he knew that in someway the book was affecting him. Why then, did he place it close to his bed? Remus shook his head and turned the key, hearing the lock click into place. He checked the knob, and then walked back upstairs. 

Within the recesses of the cupboard the book continued to call…

"Halsiend…it is time…we are waiting."

~*~

Yet another note: Yes I know that it was a really short chapter. But then again, it is just a prologue. The next chapter will be up very very soon, and will be of regular length. I just wanted to give you a taste. I hope you all liked it and will return for more. I will translate a few of the words of the BOC's speech. 

Firen: Outrage

Firenlust: sinful desire, lust

Hellegrut: pit of hell.

we sindon weard: we are waiting


	2. Chapter I: A Visit to Diagon

**Q/A**

  
*Is Remus a Magmani? No. The poor guy is already a werewolf, being a Magmanos would probably be too much for him.  
*Can Remus hear the Book talking? No. Remus cannot hear what the book is saying; only the readers can (Don't you feel powerful?).   
*Is the book affecting Remus? Definitely.   
*Why? Stay around for chapter two.  
  
***A big thank you to my faithful reviewers for returning! I do appreciate it, especially the kind words about Selene.   
  


~*~  
**The Book of Carmen  
Chapter I: A Visit to Diagon**

  


~*~

  
  
  


"I don't think this is a good idea," Sirius whispered quietly to his wife.  


 "Don't worry. Dumbledore promised us that we could trust Ollivander. Besides, you need a new wand." Selene said.

Sirius nodded, but didn't feel reassured. He and Selene were standing in a small alley between the Leaky Cauldron and a Muggle pub. The alley was narrow, just wide enough for the both of them to stand facing each other. From his position Sirius could see the corners of the door to the Leaky Cauldron swinging back and forth. Although he could not actually see the people entering, he knew from the constant motion of the door that the Leaky Cauldron was especially busy today. Of course he and Selene had expected this, being as close as it was to Christmas. In fact they had chosen this time because they knew it would be crowded, and that last minute sales would be foremost on the minds of witches and wizards, rather than looking around for escaped convicts. Still Sirius was very uneasy about parading past all these people, knowing that even if one person noticed him, all hell would break loose. "What if someone recognizes me?" he asked.

"Trust me. Nobody will." Selene said and reached up to move a strand of wayward hair from his face. She then touched his cheek.

"How can you be sure?"

She smiled, "Don't you trust me?" He didn't get a chance to respond because he immediately felt her hand warm up against his cheek. The warmth spread into his face and he began to feel the muscles of his face tighten and move around. Sirius felt as if his entire face had been turned into clay, and that some invisible artist was sculpting it. It wasn't a painful sensation, but just the same Sirius wished that Selene would finish. Finally, she withdrew her hand and stood back to admire her handiwork. Sirius' nervousness increased when he heard her start to laugh. 

"What did you do?" he asked. She bit her bottom lip to stop laughing and shook her head, indicating that she had no intention to share what she had done to him.

"Relax. Now even I don't recognize you," she said and offered her hand. He took it and she pulled him out into the street. Sirius' stomach was still fluttering when they entered the Leaky Cauldron, but soon his fears were put to rest. No one turned to acknowledge the newcomers. In fact Sirius doubted that anyone had even heard them enter. The place was alive with the sounds of chatter and laughter, as wizards and witches of all ages mingled with each other. Out of habit, Sirius studied the room, and noted the exits and possible threats. However there appeared to be very little of either. The door that he entered was the only real means of escape, should the need arise. Sirius saw a rather portly Ministry member in the far corner, and for a moment he felt his body tense, but soon realized that the man was only interested in the large lunch that he had ordered. Slowly, Sirius began to relax and to take in the smells of the place. Warm butterbeer and the smell of cinnamon ran through his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, trying to take in as much of the scent as possible. The couple made their way to the back room, and after a brief hesitation as the two tried to remember the sequence of bricks they needed to tap, Sirius and Selene found themselves in the middle of the Diagon Alley.

Together the two meandered down the street weaving between the many people who carried large over-stuffed bags of Christmas presents. There was excitement in the air and Selene could feel it. It had been years since she had been able to behold the Christmas season and the feelings that it invoked inside of her made her feel absolutely giddy. Selene looked at Sirius and saw a small smile on his face, indicating that he too felt what she did. Eventually they stood in front of Ollivander's wand shop. They opened the door and stepped inside. Mr. Ollivander was helping two young wizards pick out their very first wands. He looked at the two who entered and smiled, "I'll be with you in a minute," he called to them and then returned to his young patrons.

Sirius looked around the room and realized that someone else was in the store, a rather ugly and rather old gentlemen. Sirius nodded politely and was surprised when the man nodded back at the same time. Sirius scratched his ear, and the gentlemen mimicked that movement as well. Sirius then realized that he was looking into a mirror. He moved closer to the mirror and studied the unfamiliar reflection. Selene came up beside him and whispered into his ear, "I told you that no one would notice you."

Sirius chuckled and poked at his new nose, which was long and hooked. "I have to admit that I'm impressed," he said. "But did you have to have to make me so ugly?"

The bell on the door chimed signaling that the younger wizards had left the store. "How may I be of service?" Mr. Ollivander called to Selene and Sirius.

Sirius, still playing with his face, ignored him until a gentle nudge from Selene caught his attention. "My friend needs a new wand." Selene said.

Mr. Ollivander looked at Sirius, his eyes studying his appearance, "What happened to his?" he asked.

Sirius cleared his throat, "Lost it."

Ollivander smiled, "Hardly." He turned and began rummaging through various wand boxes. "Tell me Mr. Black, how did your twelve inch heartstring of dragon stand up against a Death Eater?"

Sirius looked at the man curiously, "Not very well I'm afraid, it was snapped in half before I got to use it."

"Pity." Ollivander remarked. He picked up a small box and peered inside it, "Although not surprising, that particular model did have some quirks."

"How did you know who I was?" Sirius asked.

Ollivander put the box away and then pulled out another one. He looked inside it and smiled, "Your voice. It doesn't seem to quite match your persona." He approached Sirius and handed him the wand box, "Try this one." Sirius took the wand and as he held it in front of the old man he felt like he was eleven again. "Go on…" Ollivander urged him and so Sirius gave the wand a wave. Small hairs on the back of his neck rose and he immediately felt connected with the wand that he held. "Perfect!" Ollivander exclaimed. "Mahogany. Unicorn hair. A very good wand. I assure you that this one will not break in half so easily," he added. 

"Thank you," Sirius replied. "May I ask why you are helping me?"

Ollivander smiled, "Albus Dumbledore sent an owl to me explaining your situation and asked that I help you as much as possible. Dumbledore is a great wizard and an even greater man, one of the few I trust whole-heartedly." He waved his hand, "Besides, I never believed tat nonsense that you were responsible for the deaths of the Potters. When you and James first entered my shop all those years ago, even then you were very protective of him. I knew then that neither one of you could betray the other. Just as I knew about Selene here," he added pointing to Selene. Both Sirius and Selene looked at the old man with astonishment. "Don't look so surprised," Ollivander said. "I knew that Selene was a Magmanos even before she did." He turned to Selene, "Don't you remember when you came into my shop. You picked up the first wand you could lay your hands on and began swishing it around and causing all sorts of ruckus. However, the wand you used was from a pile of wands that hadn't had cores put in them yet, rendering them useless. I knew then that I had someone very special in my shop."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Selene asked. 

"Wands are my only business, my dear. It was not my place to tell anyone about you and your magic. A lot of people come through my store, and you'd be surprised at the number of secrets I know about." Ollivander said with a wink.

"I thank you for keeping mine," Selene said.

"You are most welcome." Sirius started to pay Ollivander, but he refused payment. "Dumbledore says that you have done us all a great service. Besides I would feel very odd charging you for this wand." Sirius eyed the man curiously, but it was obvious that Ollivander intended to say no more. Instead Sirius shook Ollivander's hand, and he and Selene left the store.

Before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron he and Selene browsed a few shops and picked up a few items of their own for the holiday season. Sirius was carrying two large bags and Selene a smaller one as they marched towards the Leaky Cauldron munching on two caramel apples. The Leaky Cauldron was in sight when Selene stopped suddenly and gripped Sirius' arm very tightly.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I don't feel well," she said.

"Do you need to sit down?" he asked, noting that her face had suddenly gone white.

She shook her head, "No. I just want to go home."

Sirius nodded and began to move quickly through the crowd, Selene still clinging to his arm. Suddenly, through the sea of faces, Sirius thought he saw a familiar one. He stopped and tried to get a closer look.

"Sirius, I want to leave." Selene said.

"I thought I saw…"

"Sirius…please." she pleaded.

Sirius nodded and the two moved towards the back of the Leaky Cauldron and disappeared.

~*~

Just as Sirius and Selene were leaving Diagon Alley, Remus Lupin was entering it. He was hurrying along carrying a package underneath his arm. Although the package was small, it seemed to weigh him down considerably. In his rush he found himself constantly bumping into people, and in one case, knocking a bag from a woman's hand, spilling its contents all over the street. Normally he would have stopped to help, but this time he only mumbled out an apology and hurried away. Finally he found himself at the front door of Flourish and Blotts. He put a shaking hand on the door and entered. The store was crowded with all sorts of holiday shoppers, but somehow Remus managed to find his way to the counter. "Excuse me," he said to the clerk. 

The clerk turned around, "Mr. Lupin! How good of you to come and visit us today, I have some specials on that back table over there if you would like to have a look."

"No thank you," Remus said managing a half smile, "I'm not buying today. I was actually looking for Will-"

"Remus!" A voice exclaimed. Remus looked around to try to find the source of the voice. "I've got this customer Tom, he's an old friend," The voice added. Tom smiled at Remus and then went back to his work.

"Where are you?" Remus asked, searching through the many faces and books. 

"I'm right here, in the Magical Ailments section. Stay there, I'll come to you." Remus suddenly heard a large pile of books fall over and a few mumbled apologies. Remus smiled wondering how anyone so clumsy could have become an auror. Then a familiar face emerged from the crowd. "Remus!" the man yelled and then strolled over and shook his hand, "It's been so long." 

Remus studied the tall form of his friend, William McGinn. They had been friends at Hogwarts, although not very close. After James' death and Sirius' imprisonment they had become quite close, and Remus knew he could trust the other wizard completely. William was odd sight even for a wizard. He was a good deal taller than either he or Sirius, and very thin. Will's dusty hair almost matched the color of his own, but Will wore it past his shoulders. He had bright blue eyes that always seemed to smile, even when he wasn't. He wore long white robes that hung loosely to his frame, giving him an almost ghostly look. "How are you Will?" Remus asked. 

"Can't complain." Will responded and then looked Remus over, "You look a little worse for the wear though." His eyes dropped to the package Remus held tightly. His smile disappeared, "Is that it? Is that the Book of Carmen?" he whispered.

Remus nodded.

"Come, we can talk in my office." Will said and placed his arm around Remus' shoulders and led him upstairs. Will had a small office, if one could call it that, consisting solely of a desk surrounded by books stacked from floor to ceiling. Will sat down behind the small desk and Remus squeezed into the small area in front of it. "Sorry," Will said, "But I had to fight tooth and nail just for this little space. At least we have privacy here." Will waited until Remus had seated himself as comfortably as possible and then asked, "Can I see it?"

Remus nodded and unwrapped the Book and laid it on Will's desk. Remus was unsure of the look on his friend's face. Will stared at it, his face filled with awe, but his eyes full of fear. "It has been a long time," Will said. Will placed his hands on the cover of the book and looked as if he were about to open it. Remus braced himself, not really knowing why, and Will stopped when he saw his friend gripping the edges of the desk tightly. He removed his hands from the cover and pushed the book to the side. "As you know after Hogwarts I became an auror for the Ministry," Will began. 

Remus nodded.

"Times were different then. Our kind was needed to fight Voldemort and his scum. I felt proud of the work I was doing, and felt that I was honestly making a difference. When Voldemort met his end with the young Potter boy, things changed…" Will's voice trailed off, indicating that some distant and unpleasant memory had surfaced at the corners of his mind. 

Remus cleared his throat, bringing his friend back into the present.

"Anyway, I soon applied for a transfer to the Magical Artifacts office, because as you know I've always been a student of history. It was there that this book and I first met. At first I was fascinated by it, the sheer power that it possessed. What do you know of its history?"

"Nothing really."

"Carmen was a Magmanos, I assume you know that."

"Yes. She wrote the Book of Carmen."

"No, she did not. That is a common misconception, which is unfortunately held by most of my colleagues." Will said with a hint of frustration. "I was also under that misconception until I saw this," Will said and flipped the book over suddenly, causing Remus to jump. "Do you see these marks here?" 

Remus looked closely at the book, but saw nothing. "I don't see anything," he said.

Will pulled the book closer to the lamp at the edge of his desk, "Look closer."

Remus moved closer to the book, his nose almost touching the leather binding. Then he saw it. An embossed mark that was nearly invisible, it edges faintly illuminated by the lamp's soft light. His eyes focused and he was able to see an image of a grotesque being, warped and writhing pinned underneath various symbols that Remus didn't recognize.

"Scary as hell isn't it?" Will asked.

"What is it?" Remus asked his eyes still locked on the image.

"That my friend, is what lives inside this book." 

~*~

**Ohh…scary.**


	3. Chapter II: The History Lesson

**~*~  
The Book of Carmen  
Chapter II: The History Lesson**  
~*~

  
  


The image on the Book of Carmen burned into Remus' mind, and even when he looked away he could still see it in front of him. "What do you mean it _lives_ inside the book?" he asked Will.

"The book itself is no more than leather and parchment, it is the entity inside that gives the book its power." Will sat back in his chair, "My colleagues at the Ministry believed that Carmen was the lone source of the power, that she alone created what lies before us. But the symbols on the book lead me to believe otherwise. You see this figure here?" Will asked pointing to the ghastly image.

Remus glanced briefly at the image and nodded.

"That is a symbol of protection used by our ancestors a millennia ago. This one here," he said pointing to another image "was used by the Chinese. The Native Americans used this particular symbol to ward off a particularly nasty deity," he said pointing to a third sign.

"Why are they used on the Book?" Remus asked.

"That was my question. If Carmen created the power, why should she fear it?"  Will moved his chair closer to the desk and leaned in closer to his friend, "The answer is, she did not create the power, she ensnared it."

"If Carmen didn't create it, who did?" Remus asked.

Will shook his head, "No one. You see when something that is evil is destroyed, the evil never truly dissipates, just as when the good die, their goodness survives. As bodies turn to dust, the evil, anger, and malice survive, lingering throughout our world. However, my research found that the formless entities began to seek each other out and at some point they formed a cognizant being. This being began to search out those whose jealousy and lust for power matched its own.  It gave to them the riches that they desired, and fed on their minds, twisting them until they were as corrupt as its own."

"And Carmen?"

"Ah yes, Carmen. Do you know that she was probably the most powerful magmanos that ever existed? She and the creature were drawn to each other, and sought each other out. However, this time the creature underestimated Carmen's desire for power. She wanted the creature and its power for herself. Somehow she managed to lock its evil inside this book, keeping its gifts for herself. She too though, underestimated her foe. Carmen had managed to trap a creature whose very substance came from hate, desire, and anger that was millennia old. Her innate magic, the phoenix magic, was the total antithesis of that of the Book, and so as her addiction to the dark magic increased, the more and more her own magic rebelled against her. Finally it tore itself from her breast, unable to share the same body and mind with the creature. It killed Carmen, but was unable to free itself."

"How do you know all this?" Remus asked, trying to digest what he had just heard, "I didn't know there where any wizard books about this."

Will laughed and threw his hands up, "That's the beauty of it! They're aren't any! However, there are plenty of Muggle books on the subject."

Remus cocked his head curiously, "Muggle books?"

"Of course! Muggles are fascinated with magic, they always have been. There are thousands of books on the subject, written during various points in history." Will stood from his desk and began pulling out some very plain looking books and putting them on his desk, "Muggles are really quite remarkable beings, always needing an explanation for everything. When they can't explain something, they turn it into a myth, a legend," he slammed another book down and then met Remus' eyes, "a story."

"These are Muggle books?" 

"Yes. You can always tell by their covers. Ironically the history of the Book of Carmen, is in these books, not ours. You see we would not take note of these events, as they are commonplace to us, but for those without magic, these stories are…well…" Will smiled ironically, "magical. If you take out some of the poetic flare, these are histories. And so you find the origins of the evil that became the Book. When Beowulf slew Grendel, and when George dispatched of the dragon, all of this was the birth of the creature between those pages," he said pointing a finger to the Book. "They are the sires of the Book along with the first vampire, banshee, Dementor, and werewolf."

Remus locked eyes with Will.

"Yes, my friend, that is why you are being affected by the Book. I suppose you started to feel ill soon after you brought it home."

Remus nodded.

"And it intensifies during full moons."

Remus dropped his eyes, thinking of how horrible his last transformation had been. It had taken a week for his mind to recover, and he still carried the physical reminders.

"Remus, you are a good man," Will said softly, "However, the Book senses the werewolf inside of you and is trying to join with it, with you."

"Can it?" Remus asked, his voice shaky.

Will shook his head, "No. Like I said, Carmen knew what she was doing, the creature is trapped. However, I still feel that you don't need to have that book anywhere near you. I suggest that you let me take it."

"No." Remus said sternly, "I'm sorry Will, I would very much like to rid myself of this burden, but Dumbledore entrusted its care to me. I will not break my promise."

A silence hung in the air momentarily. "Very well," Will said, "I have some business with Dumbledore later in the month, I will talk to him about it, and together we will find some way to destroy the foul thing."

Remus stood up and reluctantly rewrapped the book and held it against him. He hesitated for a minute, wondering if he should disclose the information about what happened to Voldemort. He decided against it, unsure of the whole truth himself, and managing the best smile he could said, "Thank you. I appreciate all of your help. Good luck to you."

"And to you. I'll be in touch."

Remus nodded and started to walk back down the stairs, but stopped and turned to Will, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you leave the Ministry?"

"Isn't it obvious? For all of this." Will said and pointed to the massive piles of dusty books and loose paper behind him. As if on cue, a stack of books fell down behind him.

"Fair enough." Remus said, a genuine smile on his face, "Good-bye Will."

"Good-bye Remus." Will said and watched as his friend disappeared once more into the chaotic crowd of the floor below him. 

Will turned and began to pick the books up off of the floor. A picture slid out from between the pages of one books and Will bent down to retrieve it. A frown formed on his face as he watched the figures in the picture smile up at him. Underneath the picture was a date, October 31, 1977. He knew the subjects well, as he had studied their figures many times throughout the years, mostly out of guilt. For as he looked at two of the figures in the background, he knew that all of man's sin did not lie in the Book of Carmen.

~*~

Remus left Flourish and Blotts in a daze. He believed what Will had told him, but the knowledge of what had happened and what was happening, did not bring the relief that he had thought it would. He heard a rumble of thunder overhead, and quickened his pace, not wanting to be caught in the rain, absentmindedly adjusting the Book in his hands. 

Remus had struggled to overcome many things about being a werewolf, but it had always been on a human level, dealing with their prejudices and fears. However, now he was dealing with something on a completely different level. What made him even more frustrated was that he didn't know how to fight it. Remus had always been fond of plans, of having a course of action. But now all that he could do was sit around and wait for Will and Dumbledore to figure out something, and he hated waiting.

The Book fell from his hands.

"Damn!" he yelled and bent down to pick it up from the street.

~*~

A figure in the shadows watched Remus pick up the fallen parcel and wipe it off with the hem of his robes. The figure slid back within the recesses of the shadows as Remus scanned the crowd, his eyes falling upon the alley in which the man was hiding. Seeing nothing, Remus turned and continued through the hurried streets of Diagon Alley.

The man followed, slinking from one shadow to the next, lest should he be seen by a holiday shopper. Normally he wouldn't have ventured this far into the wizarding world, but he felt drawn to the book underneath Remus' arms, and knew that he needed to obtain it, when the time was right.

A light rain began to fall on the streets of Diagon, and many shoppers crowded the insides of the stores in an effort to stay dry. The rain began to fall harder and soon he and Remus were almost alone on the streets, one completely unaware of the presence of the other. The man adjusted his hood as the wind began to pick up, exposing for the briefest of moments, a silver hand.

~*~

**A little short, but a good stopping place. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter III: Unexpected Findings

**Q/A: Is Remus going to be all demon-like? No. But things are going to get worse for him before they get better.  
Here I am again with another short chapter. I really prefer them a little longer than this, but apparently my muse thinks otherwise.**  
  


~*~  
**The Book of Carmen  
Chapter III:Unexpected Findings**  
~*~

  
  
"It is a hideous thing to look upon. With the torso and legs of a lizard, but with the head of cat it terrifies all whose eyes happen to fall upon the beast. Although such meetings with beast are usually quite short, because the Arassas always enjoys a tasty passerby." Harry turned the page, "Officials in France have warned witches and wizards who have gone in search of the beast for its hide, which is said to be a cure for the hiccoughs. Alas many do not take heed the warning and end up as a meal." Harry's eyes glanced down the page to the illustration of the Arassas. The book didn't lie; the monster really was quite ugly.  


"Ugh. What is that?" Ron asked approaching Harry from behind.

"That is an Arassas." Harry replied.

"A what?"

"A monster that lives in the French Alps." Hermione whispered from across the table, "Of course you _would_ know that, if you had bothered to do your homework for Hagrid."

"I was planning on it," Ron said defensively and sat down next to Harry, "but I've been busy."

"Doing what?" Hermione asked.

"Things." Ron said and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Very important things." Ron added seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"I'm sure," she said and then stood up from her seat. "I'm going to find the book I need for Snape's essay," she turned to Harry, "I trust that you will not let Ron copy your homework."

After she left Harry slid his homework over to Ron. "Thanks Harry," Ron said and pulled out his quill and a fresh piece of parchment to copy what Harry had written. 

"No problem. I needed the break anyway; my eyes were starting to glaze over. Next time you'll look up the words and I'll copy from you."

"Fair enough," Ron said. "Hermione just doesn't understand the concept of team work. Although I'm surprised that she has had time to complete all of her assignments with as much time as she has spent in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey," he added with a hint of bitterness.

Harry smiled to himself, being careful that Ron didn't see his grin. Originally Hermione was sent to Madam Pomfrey for detention, and although her detentions were over, she had enjoyed herself so much Madam Pomfrey had agreed to let her continue to help her after classes. Harry figured that Ron was upset because Hermione was so busy these days that she hadn't been able to spend a whole lot of time with them. "Speaking of detentions, how are yours going?" Harry asked.

"A lot better now that I don't have to spend them with Malfoy. Hagrid is nice enough and everything, but sometimes…"

"What?"

"Sometimes he just gets a little _too_ into his work. I mean I just don't find the underbellies of gripoys very interesting," Ron said.

Harry nodded. He could easily picture Hagrid discussing the finer aspects of gripoy anatomy with Ron. He patted his friend on the back, "Don't worry, it is almost over."

Ron shrugged his shoulders and flipped through Harry's book. A letter slipped from the pages, "What is this?" he asked.

"Oh. I meant to take that out."

Ron eyed it suspiciously, "It's not a letter from my sister is it?" he asked making a face.

"No." Harry looked around making sure no one was close enough to hear them, "It's from Sirius and Selene."

"Really? Can I read it?"

Harry nodded and Ron unfolded the letter and began to read, "They are coming to see you?"

"Yes. They are coming to spend Christmas with me." Harry said, a wide smile spreading quickly across his face.

"That's great Harry!" Ron exclaimed, probably a little too loudly for a library. "I'm really happy for you. When are they coming?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Speaking of Christmas," Ron started hesitantly, "I think I need your help."

"With what?"

Ron moved his chair closer to Harry, "I don't know what to get Hermione for Christmas."

"What did you give her last year?"

"A book."

"Did she like it?"

"I think so."

"Then why don't you get her another book?"

"Well, I wanted it to be something a little more…"

"A little more what?"

Ron looked at him knowingly, "You know…"

Harry knew, but was enjoying taunting Ron, and just looked at him questioningly.

"A little more personal."

"Oh I see," Harry said.

"Any ideas?"

"For Hermione? No."

"What are you getting my sister?" Ron paused, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Actually, I don't know. We are going to Hogsmeade this weekend, we can team up and help each other find gifts."

"If you think I'm helping you find something personal for my sister you are sadly mistaken."

"Fine. I'll just help you look for Hermione's present."

Ron nodded, "Sounds like a plan." He looked over Harry's right shoulder and saw a boy carrying about two dozen books, piled so high that they hid his face, "Is that Neville?"

Harry turned around and saw a toad following closely behind the boy, "Yeah, that's Neville alright."

"I guess we should go help him," Ron said and then stood from his chair. Harry followed suit and the two made their way over to Neville. 

"Let me take some of these for you," Ron said, grabbing a few books from the top.

"Oh thanks Ron." Neville sighed, relived that the weight of the pile had diminished some. "I was just taking these to…whoa…" Neville said trying to steady the wavering pile. Unfortunately he over adjusted and sent the rest of the books falling towards Ron, who stumbled backwards and fell.

"Neville!" Ron yelled picking himself up off the floor.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked.

"Yeah." Ron said rubbing his elbow.

Harry began to pick up some of the fallen books. There was an old dusty book that had flipped open and lay upside down on the floor. Harry bent down and picked it up; he flipped it over and was about to shut it when he saw an image that made his blood run cold. "Neville? Why are you carrying these books?" he asked, his eyes locked on the picture.

"They are for the new DADA professor," Neville said and then added proudly, "he asked me to pick them up for him."

Ron walked behind Harry and stared at the picture.

"He seems really nice." Neville continued, oblivious to the fact that neither Harry nor Ron was paying him any attention, "It's great that they were able to find a professor on such short notice, being that Professor Ross had to leave. Why did he have to leave again? Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Professor Ross? Why did he leave?"

"He was bitten by a Capalus. He needed the rest of the year to recuperate," Ron said not lifting his eyes from the book. "Is that a picture of the Book of Carmen Harry?" Ron asked, while Neville picked up the rest of the fallen books.

Harry nodded. It had been two months since he had last laid eyes on the real thing. Even the picture of the Book forced small hairs on the back of Harry's neck to rise. He remembered far too well what that Book had done to him and Selene, the words that it had said to him. He had nightmares about the book, he still heard it calling to him and he still heard the screams it made when Harry tore a piece from it. He snapped the book shut and looked at its cover which read, "A Complete History of Wizarding Books, Volume XIII: The Book of Carmen." 

"Why would the new professor need a book about the Book of Carmen?" Ron asked, keeping his voice low.

"I don't know."

"You don't suppose that he might be trying to…"

"No I don't." Harry interrupted. "Here Neville, don't forget this one," Harry said handing the book to Neville who placed it on the pile. "Remember Ron, only a few people know what's in the Book of Carmen, and only Selene knows how to work its magic."

Ron nodded and the two helped Neville carry his books to the counter.

"Still," Harry said, "I wonder who this new professor is."

"You're in luck," Ron said, "We have DADA after lunch, and today is the first day for this new professor."

~*~

Harry looked at his watch and then at Ron. They were sitting in DADA along with the rest of the class, however the new professor had yet to show. 

"You don't suppose that he got bit by a Capalus too?" Ron asked.

"What is a Capalus anyway?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "I don't know, but its probably got scales and fangs." Ron looked over at Neville who was listening to their conversation and looked quite horrified at whatever mental image Ron had conjured up for him. "Of course its poisonous," Ron added, watching Neville turn whiter.

"Yeah. Not to mention its gleaming red eyes." Harry added, picking up on the jest.

"And its long snout," Ron said. 

"Why a long snout?" Neville asked.

"All things that breathe fire need a long snout," Ron said.

"Don't listen to them Neville," Hermione said turning around in her seat, "They are just messing with you. A Capalus is a large cat."

"Just a cat?" Neville asked.

"Yes."

"Then why did it attack Professor Ross?" Ron asked.

"It probably got hungry. A Capalus has an enormous appetite." Hermione said.

Neville swallowed hard, Hermione's words did not quite have the calming affect that she had intended.

The door to the room opened and a very odd looking wizard entered the classroom.  "Good afternoon," he said trying to make his way over to his desk, bumping into a few students along the way. "So sorry I'm late, I'm running a bit behind today."

"Apparently." Ron whispered.

The man eyed a pile of books behind his desk, "Ah. Thank you for bringing those books up for me, Neville. I know it must have taken some time to gather up all these lengthy titles, and haul them up here. Five points to Gryffindor."

Everyone in the classroom looked at Neville who was beaming. 

Harry watched as the professor dug through the stack of books that Neville had brought up for him. He paused momentarily as his eyes came across the book that contained the information about the Book of Carmen. The slight pause did not go unnoticed by Ron either, who nudged Harry with his elbow.

"Ah ha!" the professor exclaimed. "I've just found today's lesson," he flipped through a few pages of the textbook, "I figured that since it is so close to the Christmas holidays that I'd start with something light, and really get down to the nitty gritty after the new year. Please turn to chapter three, which I believed is entitled, "The Trouble with Tribbles."

The room was suddenly filled with the noise of pages being turned. To no one's surprise, Hermione raised her hand.

"A question already?" the professor asked. "You must be," he paused running a finger down the class roll, "Hermione?"

Hermione nodded.

"What is your question?"

"What is your name sir?"

"My name? You mean that I didn't already…"

The class shook their heads.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry. My name is McGinn, William McGinn," he answered, bowing slightly.

~*~

**Good ole' Will, just can't get anything together. Please let me know what you think about him, and the rest of the story as well! **

**One more thing, so very sorry about the Tribble thing, I just couldn't resist it, really, I just couldn't.**


	5. Chapter IV: The Mighty Bludger

~*~   
**The Book of Carmen**   
**Chapter IV: The Mighty Bludger**   
~*~

  
  


"That was weird," Ron said as he, Harry, and Hermione left the DADA classroom. 

Harry nodded in agreement. 

"Well I don't like him," Hermione stated. 

"Why not? Because he couldn't remember your name?" Ron asked. Harry started to laugh, but stopped when he saw the look on Hermione's face. Apparently Hermione had taken the fact that Professor McGinn had to ask her name each time she answered a question as a personal insult. 

"It's not that," Hermione said, "He's just so ill-prepared. Do you realize how many times he trailed off into a story that was not even remotely related to the material we covered?" 

"Well at least his stories were interesting, which is more than I can say for Professor Ross." Harry said. 

"That might be true, but it is no excuse for not being prepared for class." 

"It's the name thing that's really bothering you, isn't it?" Ron asked. 

"No." Hermione stated simply, but Ron and Harry exchanged knowing looks at each other. 

"I'll see you two at dinner. I'm going to check in with Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said. 

"Again? I thought that maybe you could help me with my essay for Snape." Ron said. 

"Maybe later Ron. Madam Pomfrey is going to show me how to treat a Barvest bite," Hermione said and then hurried away. "I'll catch up with two you later!" she called as she rushed through the hallway. 

Harry looked over at Ron who looked disheartened. "Hey Ron," Harry said, "I was just about to go the Quidditch field to practice, if you would like to join me I could always use the competition." 

Ron's expression immediately lifted, "Really?" 

Harry nodded. 

"Could I use your Firebolt?" 

"Sure." 

"Alright then, let's go," Ron said and pulled Harry in the direction of the Quidditch fields. 

~*~ 

Harry swooped in and out of the Quidditch goals a few times as he tried to adjust to the broom he was riding. Ron was doing the same on the opposite side of the field, however because of Harry's Firebolt, Ron was moving much quicker. Harry really wanted to be on his own broom, he felt as if he was almost betraying it by riding another, more inferior, broom. Nonetheless Harry knew that Quidditch is what Ron needed to keep his mind of Hermione and the fact that she had been ignoring him lately. Ron had spoken little about it, but Harry knew that it was really bothering his friend. On several occasions he had thought to bring it up to Hermione, but he was also having a difficult time catching up with her. 

"Hey Harry! Watch this!" Ron screamed from across the field, and proceeded to do a quick set of figure eights through the large hoops. Harry gave him a thumbs up, and then flew over to meet his friend. 

"Harry this broom is great! It's like I don't even have to steer it, as if it has a mind of its own." Ron said, giving the broom a loving pat. 

Harry nodded, eyeing his beloved broom with the protective eye of a father for his child. 

Ron glanced at Harry's rather feeble standard broom and then looked at Harry mischievously, "I'll race you." he said. 

Harry shook his head, "No. You'd be half way to Hogsmeade before I left the Quidditch field. Besides I'm supposed to be practicing." Harry said nodding to the rest of the Gryffindor team, which had just arrived on the field. 

"Oh. I guess I should be heading back then." 

"Wait here a minute." Harry said and then flew down to the rest of his team. Ron waited mid-air with his feet dangling off either side of the broom until Harry finally left the ground and headed towards him. 

"Ron, one of our beaters has detention with Snape, so if you would like to stand in you would be doing us all a favor," Harry said. 

"Really? That would be great!" Ron exclaimed. 

"There's only one catch." 

"What's that?" 

"I'm going to need my broom back." 

~*~ 

For the next hour or so the Gryffindor team plus one Ron Weasley flew this way and that working on tactical maneuvers and secret plays. Ron was having a great time and, Harry noted, holding his own out on the field. However, Harry really didn't have a whole lot of time to watch Ron, as he was quite busy himself. The sun had begun to set, casting the eerie glow of twilight over the field which seemed to faintly blur the edges of Harry's surroundings, which made snitch hunting a very difficult thing indeed. He dodged bludgers sent by his own team members in an effort to keep his reflexes sharp. Suddenly he saw the golden snitch and raced off after it, easily out distancing the bludgers. The snitch flew up and down quickly and then darted side to side, but Harry had spotted it and was right behind the glittering ball. He almost had it in his hand when it suddenly shot straight up into the sky. Harry quickly flipped his broom, hitting the snitch and forcing it back down and then grabbed it before it could get away again. Cheers echoed from the other side of the field and Harry rejoined his teammates. 

"That was pretty impressive," Ron said, "Of course anyone on a Firebolt could do that." Ron added jokingly. 

Harry smiled, "You try it." 

"That's okay, I wouldn't want to put the great Harry Potter to shame in front of his own teammates." 

The rest of the Gryffindor team laughed along with Harry. 

"Ready to go again Harry?" A teammate asked. 

Harry nodded, took the snitch in one hand and threw it as far and as hard as he could. The little golden orb disappeared quickly. 

"Make it quick," a chaser said to Harry, "We are going to be in the dark before too long." 

Harry nodded and took his position high above the rest of the players and started to look for the snitch. He had only been up there for a few minutes when he began to feel a rather odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. At first Harry thought that his little loop earlier was the cause, but then there was another sensation. Whatever it was it hit Harry hard. He felt, no, he _knew_ that someone, or something, was watching him. He looked around and saw that Ron and the others were engaged in their own practice and were paying him little attention. Harry looked anxiously into the stands, but they were empty. He turned his broom and drifted slightly and as he did the feeling increased tenfold. The snitch forgotten, Harry tried to figure out what in the world was happening to his senses. Harry felt the need to fly off, away from what had developed such a powerful hold on him. Suddenly he heard a voice, soft but razor edged, and it cut through the air and into Harry's ears, _"Comon to us, min suna ond dehter, comon to eower wryd."_

Ron was getting ready to hit a bludger that was coming towards him. He glanced up briefly and noticed that Harry was gazing off into the distance. _What is he doing?_ Ron asked himself. _Is he falling asleep up there? Perhaps he just needs something to keep him on his toes._ Ron said as the bludger came into arm's reach. He reared back and smacked the ball at Harry's general direction. Ron watched in satisfaction as the bludger headed right where he had wanted it, right at Harry. His smiled began to fade when he noticed that Harry was not paying any attention to it. Move _Harry! Get out the way!_ Ron whispered anxiously. The bludger was getting dangerously close, and yet Harry had still not made any effort to get out of the way. "Harry!" Ron screamed at his friend, "the bludger Harry! Get out of the way!" 

Harry was completely absorbed with the voice, and he scanned the field and the edges of the forests to try to pinpoint its origin. Ron's screams brought Harry's focus back into the game, but a little too late. He swerved quickly to the right to avoid getting hit in the head, the full force of the bludger hitting his right shoulder instead. He heard something pop in his shoulder as the force of the bludger knocked him off of his broom. As he felt himself begin to fall Harry quickly grabbed the handle of his broom with his left hand, which left him dangling sixty feet above the ground. The sudden jarring of the brief fall sent white sparks of pain through Harry's shoulder, and he blinked back the involuntary tears that the sudden pain had caused. He was aware that the Ron was rushing towards him, although it seemed to Harry that it was taking forever for his friend to come to his aid. His right arm was completely useless, and it hung limply to his side. His left was gripping the handle of his broom so tightly that his knuckles were white. Harry found his left arm weakening, having to hold the whole of his weight. 

Ron finally arrived and pulled his broom alongside Harry. "Are you okay?" Ron asked concerned. 

Harry looked at Ron, "Been better." 

Ron nodded and then slid up the handle of his broom, "Get on." 

Harry shook his head, "I can't. I can only use my left arm. I'd probably fall if I tried to get on that broom." 

A look of guilt swept over Ron's features, "I need some help over here!" Ron called to the other Gryffindors. 

Ron looked over at a burly sixth year chaser and said to him, "Grab a hold of his waist." 

The chaser did as he was told, moving to Harry's right and wrapping two rather large arms around his waist. Harry moved his hurt arm carefully out of the way while 

Ron called to the others, "Get underneath us in case something he falls." 

Finally Ron positioned himself to Harry's left and used both arms to support Harry's upper torso. "Let go," Ron told him. 

Harry looked up at Ron and shook his head viciously. 

"Listen Harry, I've got your top half and he's got your bottom half, you have to let go. Trust me." 

Harry nodded and slowly released his grip on his broom. The two rescuers sank in the air as Harry's weight was added to their brooms. Harry sank easily into the two, his left arm tingling painfully at the sudden blood flow. Carefully the two lowered Harry into the ground, a process that took the better part of ten minutes. Finally Harry's feet were on the ground once more. His shoulder stuck out at an odd angle, an obvious sign of dislocation. 

"We should get you to the hospital wing," Ron said biting back his guilt. 

Harry nodded. The two left the field with a very concerned Gryffindor team following closely behind. 

"I guess you'll get to see Hermione after all." Harry said, managing a slight smile. 

~*~ 

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked as Ron and Harry entered the hospital wing, the former supporting the latter. 

"Quidditch accident." Harry said as Ron led him over to a bed. 

"I can't believe this," Harry said as he tried to adjust his arm to a less painful position, "I survive four encounters with Voldemort and what almost takes me out? A bludger. Now there's irony." 

Ron didn't respond, having suddenly become fascinated with the pictures on the wall. 

"Oh my dear. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Madam Pomfrey asked, coming over to Harry's bed. 

"I think he's dislocated his shoulder," Hermione said from behind her. 

"Thanks for the diagnosis Herm," Harry said and then winced as Madam Pomfrey pulled back his shirt. 

"She's right," Madam Pomfrey said, frowning slightly, "I'm going to have to put it back into place." 

Harry nodded turning white. 

Madam Pomfrey noticed the color change of Harry's cheeks, "Don't worry dear," she said, "It will fell a lot better once its back in its proper place. Now hold still." Harry did as he was told and Madam Pomfrey gave him a draught that made Harry feel very numb. She then went over to Harry's injured side and, with a strength that surprised Harry, she supported him from behind while pushing the dislodged shoulder backwards. 

Ron looked on as Madam Pomfrey pushed Harry's shoulder back into place. Ron could hear the joint slide back in and he turned his eyes from Harry, unable to look him in the eyes. 

Harry's face contorted as Madam Pomfrey maneuvered his shoulder and a faint cry escaped his lips as the bone was returned to its rightful place. When she was done Harry felt himself slump back into the soft bed. 

"Now what you need is rest and some ice," Madam Pomfrey said. "Hermione would you be a dear and bring me some of the non-melting ice?" Hermione nodded and scrambled off to find the ice. When she returned Madam Pomfrey packed Harry's shoulder and ordered that he be left alone for the rest of the night. 

Hermione left with Ron and soon Harry was alone in the hospital ward with nothing left to do but mingle with his own thoughts. Harry cursed himself for the thousandth time for being so careless that he allowed a bludger to hit him, and soon his thoughts drifted back to the cause of his distraction; the unmistakable feeling of being watched, and that voice…that familiar voice. Although he didn't understand anything that the voice had said, the mere memory of its cutting words made Harry shiver, despite the warm blankets that were draped across him. Harry suddenly became aware of the effects of the draught, which were lulling him to sleep. Before he drifted off, Harry had a brief moment of recognition. He had heard that voice before, somewhere. Harry struggled to stay awake, trying to remember where he had heard that voice. However, the draught became the victor and Harry was in a deep dreamless sleep before he remembered where he had heard that voice before, in the Death Eater's keep. 

~*~ 

**Poor Harry, he was knocked off his broom by his best friend. Poor Ron, he dislocated his best friend's shoulder. Rough game, that Quidditch.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, keep 'em coming…**

**Yes I used the strange language again. Will I translate? No. Not now. Harry doesn't know what was said, so why should you? ;)**   
**Don't worry, all will be explained.**

**Any more guesses on the language? No, it's not Russian. I'll give you a hint…think Tolkien.******

**One more thing: One of these days I plan to put up a webpage that has illustrations for my stories. Check out my Bio if you want to see the title image for The Book of Carmen.**


	6. Chapter V: The Awakening

**Review note: Hello once again. I finally dished out a few bucks to ff.net for the support services. You know what I discovered? So far I have 64 hits on my last chapter, but I received only 2 reviews (thanks WTL and Nuts). Now I'm not one to demand reviews, and I don't hold my stories hostage until I get enough reviews to satiate my ego, but reviews do stimulate the fingers. Is my story just not exciting enough, and you find yourself too bored or lethargic to roll your mouse over to the review box? Or is my story of such caliber that you find yourself simply speechless with delight after finishing a chapter (insert sarcastic grin)? Please make a poor, overworked, and overstressed college student's day and say a word or two about my story.  Thank you for listening to my rant.**

**Actual Story Note: Elvish? No, but it's a good guess. This language is not fabricated, but was a resource for Tolkien (one of many).**

**~*~**

**The Book of Carmen**

**Chapter V: The Awakening**

**~*~**

The air was noticeably chilly as Daniel walked down the lonely street and towards his home. He wrapped his robes tightly around him in order to ward off the chill, and quickened his pace, fueled by thoughts of warm soup and a drop or two of bourbon by the fire. The wind picked up and blew against his face as he hurried down the darkened street, and he blinked back the tears that the cold wind had rendered. Suddenly, Daniel picked up a sound that was carried on the icy breeze. He stopped and squinted through the darkness, but could not discern anything from its shadows. "Rubbish," he said and continued on his way.

Moments later a howl reached his ears and Daniel stopped quickly and turned around. For a moment he thought he saw something move across his field of vision, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Daniel removed his glasses and cleaned them on his robes. He put them on again and peered through the darkness. Out of a corner of his eye he saw another movement, and at the same time he heard another soft howl. He quickly fished his wand from his robes and began to walk backwards down the road, his senses alert, and his adrenaline pumping. 

Daniel inhaled sharply as another sound came from the shadows, a soft scratching sound. Daniel held his breath and his eyes darted back and forth. The scratching was rhythmic and became louder and louder. "Hello?" Daniel called out, his voice shaking, "Who's out there?" The only response was a sharp intake of breath that sounded guttural and harsh. The scratching sound followed, and sounded like something was being raked against the sidewalk. He backed into a lamppost, but felt no comfort under its light. "I'm armed!" he cried into the blackness, "This is your only warning!" The scraping slowed and finally stopped. Although he could not see his assailant, he could sense that whoever it was they were standing just beyond the reaches of the lamppost's light. Daniel could feel beads of sweat rolling down his face and back, despite the chill of the night. He didn't like this, not one bit. "Please reveal yourself. I do not wish to harm you!" Daniel called out, bringing up his wand defensively.

The scratching resumed and seemed to trace the outer rim of the light's circle. Daniel followed the noise with the tip of his wand. It appeared that his stalker was pacing, as if trying to decide on the next course of action. A sudden realization hit Daniel, and it brought forth a new wave of fear and perspiration. His attacker wasn't human. As if it could read his thoughts a shrill call resounded in the darkness and in response Daniel whispered a few words and blue sparks erupted from his wand. The few seconds of added light allowed Daniel to distinguish a flurry of fur from the night. The creature emitted a high-pitched shriek as Daniel's curse hit its body. Instinctively Daniel brought his hands to his ears. Silence followed the shriek and for a moment Daniel thought that he had killed the creature. However, he soon heard its breathing once more, followed by the long scratching sound that finally crossed into the light, revealing a very long hooked claw. Two glistening pupils appeared seconds later, illuminated by the lamppost. They contracted quickly at the light and then centered on Daniel.

All logic fled Daniel as those two eyes fastened on him. He gave in to the primal reflexes of his mind, and ran into the night. Soon Daniel was out of breath, finding the night air very hard to suck into his lungs. He tried to call for help, but found that he could make little noise. He turned briefly behind him to see if the creature was following him. All he could see were his own robes billowing behind him. He tripped over a limb in the road and fell. He fell hard, which caused all the air in his lungs to quickly escape. His hands and face were scratched, but he paid them little heed. He listened for a moment, but did not hear any sign that he was being followed. He relaxed and gulped in fresh air. His head pounded from the fall and the run, but he struggled to his feet. He was no sooner on his feet, then he was knocked from them.

The attack came quickly; Daniel felt the heavy beast leap on his back, pushing him back to the ground. The heavy claws dug into his robes and skin, and Daniel could feel the beast's hot heavy breath on the nape of his neck. Then the beast sank its jaws into his back, just between his neck and his shoulder blade. Daniel screamed. Realizing it had a poor hold on him, the beast tried to turn him over, but somehow Daniel had managed to hold on to his wand. Keeping hold of what was left of his senses, he thrust the wand at the creature and yelled, and again blue sparks poured from the wand. The creature withdrew and shrieked hideously. Daniel struggled to his feet and ran once more. He couldn't feel his arm and he had become very cold, but he forced his body to move down the road, closer and closer to his house. He was thirty yards away when his body gave into its injuries and he dropped to his knees. He tried once again to call for help, but the plea came out as nothing more than a mere whisper. 

Daniel's robes were wet with blood and sweat, and he could hear the faint sound of claws scraping the pavement behind him. His fear outmatched his pain and he struggled to his feet once more. He dragged himself through his yard and up the stairs to his porch. Daniel had reached out and placed a hand on the doorknob, when he heard the same breathing and shrill call, but from another direction. He knew that the beast was still behind him, but this new sound was coming from his right. Daniel released his grip on the door handle, and held his wand with two trembling hands. He suddenly understood. There were two of them.

~*~

"I'm so sorry Harry.  I didn't mean for the bludger to hit you. I was only trying to get your attention. I didn't mean to…to…almost kill you." Ron told to the door outside the hospital wing. Ron had practiced this apology over and over again, but all that he had succeeded in doing was to make himself feel even more guilty. He slid down the wall and sat with his legs crossed, and Harry's faithful broom lying in his lap. He had retrieved it that morning from its unmoving position more than sixty feet above the ground. Ron knew that Harry would be worried about his beloved broom, and thought if he presented Harry with the Firebolt, then it would help the situation. But as he sat there, Ron suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to hop on the broom and zoom out of the window. 

The doors opened to the hospital wing and Harry stepped out, still buttoning up his shirt. He jumped when he saw Ron. "Didn't see you sitting there, Ron. You should have come in, maybe that would have spared me Madame Pomfrey's speech about being careful on broomsticks." 

"Probably not," Ron said, managing a half-smile.

Harry nodded and smiled, "At least she gave me the all clear for the Hogsmeade trip today."

"That's good."

"Definitely," Harry said and then spotted his broom.

"I…uh…flew up and got it this morning. It was still sitting up there." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron. I was worried that a Slytherin would find it, and put some awful curse on it." He and Ron both shuddered at the thought of anyone harming the Firebolt.

Ron handed Harry the broom, "Here you go, Harry. I assure you that it is curse free."

"Thanks." Harry said, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

That was probably one of the worst things Harry could have said to Ron at the moment, but Ron smiled back the fresh pang of guilt. "Harry…" he began.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"There you two are!" Hermione yelled from down the hall, "Come on, or we'll be late!"

"We'll be right there!" Harry yelled back. "Come on Ron," he added pulling his friend down the corridor.

Ron sighed and consented to be led, his confession left for another time.

The three raced down the hallways, pausing only long enough for Harry to race up the Gryffindor stairs and put his broom away. They met up with the other students and professors and were soon on their way to Hogsmeade.

~*~

Around two o'clock in the afternoon, Remus Lupin stepped hesitantly through the main doors of Hogwarts. He didn't want to run into anyone, because he knew whoever he ran into would want to ask him questions, especially about the parcel he carried under his arm. Remus was not in any mood to answer questions. In fact he had come here to have his own questions answered.

He was relieved, although somewhat curious, when he reached Dumbledore's office without seeing another soul. He knocked on the headmaster's door and it soon opened (on its own accord) and revealed the room's occupants. Dumbledore sat behind his large desk. He welcomed Remus with a smile, but he looked tired and his eyes seemed somewhat distant. Will stood next to Dumbledore and was looking through some papers, which sat on the corner of the desk. Will's tall, lean form next to Dumbledore's seated figure, made Will look even larger than he actually was. Will also smiled at Remus and went over to greet him. "Glad you could make it so quickly. We have some things we need to discuss." Will said and then took the Book of Carmen from Remus, who gladly relinquished the item.

"I didn't see anyone in the halls." Remus said, taking a seat in front of the large desk.

"Most of the older students are enjoying one final weekend in Hogsmeade before the holidays. The younger ones are probably in their towers, finding someway to pass the time." Dumbledore said.

Remus nodded. "Have you found a way to destroy that monstrosity?" he asked, motioning towards the Book of Carmen.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, I'm afraid that solution still eludes us."

"Then why am I here?"

Dumbledore looked at Will, who took that as his cue to speak, "Well I've been doing some digging and I've found…well I'm pretty sure that I've found…mind you there could be other explanations."

"Will, the point please?" Remus asked.

"Yes, of course." Will said and then flipped through the stack of papers. He fished out a Daily Prophet, looked at it briefly, and then tossed it over to Remus.

Remus looked at the story that Will had circled and read the headline: "London witch attacked by a vampire while vacationing in Nice." Remus raised an eyebrow quizzically at Will. "I don't understand. This is tragic, of course, but what does it have to do with the Book?"

Will picked up the entire stack of papers that he had been looking at and placed them all in Remus' lap. "Attacks on people by dangerous creatures have increased tenfold in the past two months, and not just in France." Remus flipped through the papers, some were in English, while others were in German, Russian, and Chinese. Remus didn't know most of these languages, but the pictures relayed the gist of the articles. Will continued, "The most shocking of these attacks happened last night. A man was walking home from a pub when he was attacked by a Beithir."

"Where is that article?" Remus asked.

Will leaned against Dumbledore's desk, "There is no article. The attack was so terrible that it was not released to the public. There was hardly anything left of him, Remus. The poor souls who found the…err…body had to have their memories erased, like common Muggles."

"I'm afraid that I still don't understand." Remus said.

"Beithirs are quite rare. The last time one was spotted was well over a hundred years ago. There were signs at the victim's house that indicated that there were not one, but two Beithirs at the scene. Once you add in the fact that people are being attacked throughout the world…"

"I think the point that William is trying to make," Dumbledore said cutting Will off, "is that this isn't mere coincidence. It would have to take a great evil to draw out the Beithirs and to cause so many dangerous creatures to become even more blood thirsty."

"Are you suggesting that the Book is drawing them out?" Remus asked.

Will nodded. 

"But how?"

Dumbledore and Will exchanged glances, "Selene." Will said.

"Selene? How did you find out about her?"

"I told him." Dumbledore said, "I thought it in all of our best interests to disclose all the information of recent events to William. He has proven himself to be a trustworthy individual, and is one of the few people who dislike the Ministry enough to help us."

Remus nodded and swallowed hard, "How does Selene figure into this?"

"When Selene used the Book to perform Geist Legatura, the Book got a taste of her magic. I figure that her magic rekindled the Book's lust for magic and now it wants more. It has Voldemort's evil to feed upon, and therefore it grows stronger." Will said and then paused. He had never been friends with Selene while they were at school, but he knew that Remus had been close to her, which did not make what he had to say very easy. He cleared his throat, "However, even that power was not great enough to break through into the physical realm. For that, the evil needs a conduit, a living presence."

"Selene." Remus said, running his hands through his already tangled hair.

"Yes. Geist Legatura, the soul binding spell. They are forever bound, Selene and the Book. It is using her as an outlet into the world."

"Does she know this?"

"We don't think so." Dumbledore said, "We have made plans to discuss it with her and Sirius and to discuss what can be done about it."

Remus nodded and then paused suddenly, "Wait a second. Will said that the evil in the Book of Carmen acts as a beacon to other evils, that it draws the evil to itself. This would mean that the Book is…"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "bringing these creatures to Hogwarts."

~*~

**And that's not a good thing.**


	7. Chapter VI: Two Secret Plots

  
**Nuts: A Beithir is a monster from the Scottish Highlands. The word tends to be used in reference to some gigantic supernatural creature that equates with beast, dragon, or even serpent. The description often mentions a long thick tail but no wings. In more modern tales, the Beithir has metamorphosed into a Fuath or haunting supernatural. Or so says my mythology book. So I did not create Beithirs. In fact I make up very few of the magical creatures in this story. The Arassas, Capalus, and Beithirs are all real creatures of mythology. Gripoys, however, are of my own invention.**   


**~*~**   
**The Book of Carmen**   
**Chapter VI: Two Secret Plots**   
**~*~**

  


Remus left Hogwarts two hours later, the Book still in his possession. He had hoped that he would have been able to rid himself of the damned thing, but he finally agreed that it would be best to keep it in his care, at least for the time being. However, Remus was not exactly thrilled to have the beacon for every Dark creature on the planet in his home, but he trusted Dumbledore implicitly, and Dumbledore assured him that he would be safe. 

The plan was to talk to Selene and Sirius when they came to visit Harry on Christmas Eve. Neither Dumbledore nor Will knew what would occur if the Book and Selene were brought together now, considering the Book was gaining power, and none of them really wanted to find out. This was the reason the Book was sent back with Remus. After Selene and Sirius left Hogwarts, Remus would be able to hand the Book over to Dumbledore. It was a logical plan, but Remus had his concerns. As usual, the foremost concern on his mind was the lunar cycle. The next full moon would fall only a few days after Christmas, and with the power of the Book increasing, Remus wasn't sure what would happen when he transformed. Remus also knew that the full moon not only had power over werewolves, but over other nasty creatures as well, meaning that their blood lust would be peaked. 

He was also concerned about Selene. Although Dumbledore, Will, and himself had briefly gone over different spells and enchantments that might possibly break the Geist Legatura, Remus feared none of these would work. Geist Legatura was one of, if not the, most powerful spell in the wizarding world. You'd sooner find a way to reverse Avada Kedavra, before Geist Legatura. Still, somewhere in the recesses of his mind, Remus held onto hope.   


~*~ 

  


Any hope of getting through the trip to Hogsmeade with his sanity intact was quickly fleeing Harry. He and Ron had been looking for a present for Hermione for four hours with no avail. Harry had thought that they had been to every store in Hogsmeade, until Ron proved him wrong by dragging him into a rare books store. Times were desperate indeed when one found Ron Weasley in a bookstore without a wand pointed at his head. 

Harry looked longingly through a small window in the store at the sign for the Three Broomsticks. He thought how nice it would be to sit down with a warm butterbeer, and his stomach grumbled a response. "Ron?" Harry called out. 

Ron poked his head around a corner, "Yeah?" 

"Have you found anything? I'm starving." 

"No." 

"Well maybe a full stomach will help you think of something," Harry said, dropping a not so subtle hint. 

"I doubt it. We've looked through every store. I just don't know what to do…." Ron trailed off, spotting something on the far side of the room. Harry followed his gaze and saw a glass case. The two of them walked over to it. "Wow." Ron said. 

Harry looked at the book inside the case and then looked back at his friend, his confusion evident on his face. 

"This would be perfect!" Ron exclaimed suddenly. 

"What is it?" Harry asked. 

"It is a medical book Harry. Apparently it has cures for really exotic spells." 

"Been doing our homework, have we?" Harry asked jokingly. 

"Me? Of course not," Ron said with a smirk, "I overheard Hermione talking about it to a girl in Potions. She said that this book is vital to anyone studying the healing arts." 

Harry's spirit lifted, thinking that the quest for a present had finally ended. However, his spirit quickly plummeted when he saw the price tag. "Ron? Have you seen how much this costs?" 

Ron shrugged, "How much can it be? It's a book." 

Harry showed him the price and Ron's eyes seemed to double in size, "Holy…" 

A man cleared his voice behind them before Ron could finish the profanity. He and Harry turned around and were confronted with the owner of the store. "Admiring the Book of Exotic Maladies, are we?" he asked. 

Ron nodded, "Yes, but it's a bit expensive." 

"That is because it is a rare first edition," the store owner said proudly, "hand quilled by the author. It took a lot of effort and time to procure that particular item, being that there are only ten known copies in England. That, my young sirs, is the reason for the hefty price tag." 

Ron nodded sadly, his hope of finding Hermione the perfect Christmas present diminished. 

The owner of the store continued, "The reason I came over here is that I hoped that you could help me with something." 

Both Harry and Ron looked questionably at the man. 

"I saw your hat and I just thought that maybe you would know a little bit of Quidditch trivia." 

Ron reached up and touched the brim of his Chudley Cannon hat, suddenly remembering that he was wearing it. "Ask away," he said. 

"Do you know what was the longest match that the Chudley Cannons played?" 

Ron smiled, "That's an easy one. It was the last game of the season in 1955. It lasted fourteen days because the snitch got trapped in the branches of some trees and no one could figure out what had happened to it." 

"Whom were they playing against?" 

"The Caerphilly Catapults I believe." 

"Ah yes, that was before the Catapults lost poor Llewellyn wasn't it? Sad day in Quidditch history, that. I thank you for your help young sir. I was just trying to figure out that question for my Chudley Cannon trivia game when you two walked into my store. When I saw you and that hat of yours, I thought that you might have the answer." 

"You're a Chudley Cannon fan?" Harry asked. 

"Of course. Best team in the league." 

Harry laughed, which earned him an elbow in the stomach from Ron. 

"Granted, they've had a lapse in luck lately, but I'm sure that will change one of these days," the man said with a wink. 

Ron and the store owner, whose named turned out to be Barney, chatted for a few more minutes about the Cannons before Harry finally managed to pull Ron out of the door and towards the Three Broomsticks for a round of butterbeer before having to return to Hogwarts. 

"That was an amazing find," Ron said as he and Harry walked down the street. 

"What the book? Or the fact that you found the only other Chudley Cannon fan in Britain?" Harry asked, and this time managed to dodge Ron's elbow. 

"The book of course," Ron said. "I really wish I could have gotten something special for her." 

Neville and Hermione waved at them from inside the Three Broomsticks and Harry waved back, "Don't worry Ron," he said. "Hermione will like anything you get her." 

"Well that would be great except for the fact that I haven't gotten her _anything _yet." Ron muttered.   


~*~ 

  


Harry plopped down into a large red chair in the Gryffindor common room and took out the small package that he had purchased in Hogsmeade. 

"Is that for Ginny?" Hermione asked, taking a seat in front of him. 

Harry nodded. 

"Can I see it?" 

Harry tossed it to her and she opened the box carefully and pulled out a thin silver bracelet that shimmered in the firelight. "Wow Harry, this is really nice." 

"You think she'll like it?" Harry asked. 

"I'm sure she will." Hermione said and returned the gift to Harry. 

"Up for a game of Wizard's Chess, Harry?" Ron asked coming into the room. 

"Sure." Harry said, excited that Ron had finally finished sulking about the book. 

"I figured out what to do about Hermione," Ron said, setting up the chess game. 

"What's that?" Harry asked. 

"You'll see." 

"I don't like the way that sounds." 

"Don't you trust me?" Ron asked. 

Harry recognized the look in Ron's eyes, because he had seen it numerous times in the eyes of Fred and George when they were planning something that was sure to give Argus Filch nightmares for weeks. Harry didn't trust the look in Fred and George, and he didn't trust in Ron either. However, it was obvious that Ron wasn't going to say any more on subject, and so Harry let the matter drop, content at the moment to focus all of his attention into winning the game of chess. 

The chess games lasted well into the night, Harry refused to go to bed until he won a game, which he finally did with the assistance of Hermione. Soon afterwards the three friends parted company and went to their own separate beds and a little later fell into their own separate dreams.   


~*~   


  


At that very moment Peter Pettigrew snuck around the corners of the Shrieking Shack, trying to get a better look at its occupant. He had been watching Remus for almost a month now, and his impatience was growing. Slowly he pushed aside a broken shutter and peered through a small hole in the boarded up window. Peter knew that the Book rightfully belonged to him. Remus didn't appreciate the power that the Book held, not like Peter did. 

Peter squinted at the small light that came from the interior of the shack. A flurry of shadows passed his vision, and soon Remus appeared. Peter noticed that the wizard was looking particularly haggard, even for this time of the month. Peter looked briefly at the moon and noticed that the nightly orb was partially full. He smiled to himself, and then turned his attention back to the window. 

Remus paced across the room, playing with something in his pocket. Finally he stopped and withdrew a small key, which he used to unlock a cabinet and remove the Book. Peter's breath hitched in his throat as the object of his desire was laid upon a table, not ten feet away from him. He heard the voices then, calling to him… 

_Comon to us, min suna ond dehter, comon to eower wryd._

Those words ran through Peter's mind over and over again. He had heard them and he had obeyed them. Now the only thing to do was to wait, and Peter was good at waiting. He watched Remus put the Book away again, and then watched as he took it back out once more. He finally put it away again, and was about to leave the room, when he paused and turned back to the cabinet. He then angrily beat his fist against the doorframe and slouched to the floor, muttering incoherently. Peter laughed at this battle of wills. He knew that Remus also heard the Book, and that his wolf mind would eventually succumb to the temptation of it. That is why he needed to act quickly. 

He must take the Book. 

Peter withdrew from the window and let the image of Remus falling to the floor sink into his brain. He wanted to savor the image of a broken Remus. The same wizard that had tried to take Peter's life was now struggling to hang on to his own. It was a sweet irony and Peter thought of no one who deserved it more, save one. Again Peter cast his gaze to the moon. Soon she would be full, and then Peter would take the Book, and Remus' life. 

Because the Book belonged to him. 

It was his. 

And he wanted it.   


~*~ 

  


Sunlight broke through the thick December clouds early the next morning, and the fresh layer of snow glistened in its rays. All of the students of Hogwarts were still asleep in the comforts of their large beds and warm blankets. The staff was also still under the spell of sleep, and even Mrs. Norris was curled up in a puddle of sun that filtered through one of the large windows of the east wing. The halls of Hogwarts were quiet, as everyone slept. Everyone that is, except Ron Weasley. 

In fact Ron had been up for two hours, carefully going over his plan. He knew that if anything went wrong, he could get into serious trouble, but securing Hermione's Christmas present was worth it. So as morning crept into the Gryffindor dormitory, Ron crept over to Harry's bed and gently shook his shoulder. Harry blinked a few times and tried to focus, "Ron?" he asked. 

"Yeah. Harry can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" 

"What? Why? What time is it?" Harry asked bewildered. 

"It's early. I need it to get Hermione's present." 

"Why? Where is it?" 

"I can't tell you." 

"Why not?" 

"Please Harry, just let me borrow it. I'll bring it right back, probably even before you wake up properly." 

"I don't know Ron…" 

"Don't make me beg Harry, it won't be pretty." 

"Alright." 

"Thanks Harry." Ron said and waited as Harry stumbled out of bed to get the cloak. 

"Don't do anything stupid," Harry said, handing the garment over to him. 

Ron said nothing and the look on his face did nothing to comfort Harry. "I mean it!" Harry said as loudly as he could without disturbing the others. Ron nodded and spirited himself quickly out of the room. Harry rolled his eyes and climbed back into bed.   


~*~   


  


**Somewhat of a light-hearted chapter before the action really kicks into gear.******

**Never fear, Sirius and Selene _are _actually in this story, but I thought I'd give them some time to themselves before I interrupted their lives again.**   
**But that will change…(evil grin)…soon.******

**Some of you may realize that some of the things Peter said, contradicts what I've said previously, but remember…you can't trust that Pettigrew.******

**Thank you for the reviews, they warm the tummy.******

**-R**


	8. Chapter VII: Christmas Eve

  
**DanielsGirl4eva: Thanks for the reviews and the compliments! I'm glad that I'm attracting new readers, not that I don't love those who have been with me since the beginning. I hope cliffies don't bother you too much, because there will be more ;)… As for the fate of Remus, check the note at the end of the chapter.  
  
Nuts: Anytime. The reason why I didn't explain what a Beithir is in the chapter was because Remus would have known what one was, being a past DADA teacher. I thought that it would interrupt the flow of the story if I took time out to explain it. Next time I'll post a definition of any unusual beast or nasty that pops up. (Side note: I use nasty as a noun a lot. You might also hear big ugly. One of my linguistic quirks)  
  
Amber Potter: Glad you are enjoying the story!  
  
A little bit of a longer chapter, I hope that doesn't upset anyone. **  
  
  
  
~*~  
**The Book of Carmen:  
Chapter VII: Christmas Eve**  
~*~  
  
  
Harry paced around the Gryffindor common room, constantly looking at the clock as if every look would hasten Ron's return from wherever it was that he went. Harry chided himself for agreeing to lend the invisibility cloak to Ron. Harry glanced at the clock again and exhaled heavily to vent his frustration.   
  
"See you after Christmas," Neville said wheeling his luggage across the common room with Trevor sitting on top of a large suitcase.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Neville asked, looking around the room.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"Well, when you see him tell him Happy Christmas for me," Neville added and then left the room.  
  
Several other students filed past Harry, intent on leaving all means of school behind for a nice winter break. However, soon the number of students thinned and soon Harry was left alone in the common room once more. Again his eyes strayed to the clock.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked coming into the common room.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"I really don't. He asked if he could borrow my invisibility cloak this morning and that's the last time I saw him."  
  
"Don't tell me that you actually gave it him."  
  
"I did."  
  
"That was incredibly foolish."  
  
"And why was that?" Harry asked defensively.  
  
"Think about it Harry, Ron wanted to borrow your invisibility cloak, but wouldn't tell you why. Doesn't he tell you _everything_?"  
  
"Well not _everything_…"  
  
"I believe that you are missing the point. Ron is up to something."  
  
"Actually I _had_ figured that out, Hermione. However, I trust that Ron wouldn't do anything stupid."  
  
Hermione cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"_too_ stupid." Harry corrected.  
  
"What if he gets caught?"  
  
"Ron won't get caught."  
  
"I hope you are right."  
  
"He is," Ron said entering the room and stumbling over to a chair, he looked quite out of breath.  
  
"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I had…I needed…an errand…" Ron wheezed.  
  
"An errand? What kind of errand? You had us worried."  
  
"I wasn't worried," Harry lied.  
  
"Well I was," Hermione said.   
  
Ron looked up at her and smiled, "You were worried?"  
  
"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Hermione asked, her voice softening.  
  
Harry took this as his cue to leave, being that he still had to track down Ginny and give her the bracelet. However, he saw that Ron had a large bundle that appeared to be book shaped poorly concealed under his robes. Harry thought he might hang around for another minute or two.  
  
"Just so you know, this errand involved getting _your_ Christmas present," Ron said.  
  
"My Christmas present?" Hermione asked, her curiosity peaked.  
  
Ron nodded and handed over the package, "Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it."  
  
It appeared that Hermione cared very little about presentation, as she viciously tore into the package.   
  
Harry caught his breath as he realized that the package did contain a book, and none other than the one that he and Ron had seen yesterday. Hermione's face matched Harry's surprise.  
  
"Ron, do you know what this is?" Hermione asked, "This is the Magical Maladies book, and it's a first edition. Wherever did you find this?"  
  
"Hogsmeade," Ron said, very obviously avoiding Harry's eyes.  
  
"Hogsmeade? You mean you were just there?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"A first edition? Wow, Ron. That must have been pretty expensive," Harry said feigning innocence.  
  
"Not very," Ron lied.  
  
"Yes it was!" Hermione exclaimed, eyeing the price tag that still hung from the book.  
  
"I meant to take that off."  
  
"Ron, how did you…afford to buy this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Precisely what I would like to know," Harry said and then asked quietly, "You didn't steal it did you?"  
  
Ron didn't say anything.  
  
"Ron, I can't accept this, not if you stole it." Hermione said and gave the book back to Ron, "and I suggest that you take it back immediately before anyone misses it."  
  
"No Hermione. It is yours, I got it for you."  
  
"I don't want it," Hermione said.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ron yelled and stood up abruptly, "You two honestly think that I stole this book? Hermione, I like you…a lot actually…but not enough to go to jail for your Christmas present!"  
  
"Then how did you get it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you remember how old Barney said he was a big Chudley Cannon fan? Well I simply exchanged my Wilbur B. Wilbur autographed card for the book."  
  
"You did what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Didn't it take you four years to hunt down that card?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, but Hermione really wanted that book. Besides I'm getting a little too old for those cards anyway."  
  
"You traded your card in for my Christmas present?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Hermione, feeling as if she was going to break down right there, gave Ron a big hug and then ran out of the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked, "Is she still mad at me? Honestly, I can't win with that girl. I thought she'd like it."  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I think she does."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry said and then patted his friend on the shoulder, "I'd wager my Firebolt on it."   
  
~*~  
  
Harry was eventually able to track down Ginny and give her the bracelet that he had bought for her. Her face was all smiles when she opened the package, and giggled when he put it around her wrist. He would have liked to have been able to spend more time with her, but she and Ron had to leave. Before she left she kissed Harry on the check and wished him a Happy Christmas.  
  
"I can't believe that I just witnessed that," Ron said from behind Harry.  
  
Harry turned to face Ron, "I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"For thinking that you stole that book."  
  
"That's alright. If I didn't have anything that I could have bartered with I probably would have."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. Honestly Harry, how daft do you think I am?"  
  
"I don't know, let me think about it."  
  
"Trouble seems to find us naturally, I'm not going to go looking for it." Ron replied, adjusting his luggage strap.  
  
"Have a good holiday Ron."  
  
"You too, Harry." Ron said and then followed his sister onto the train. As Harry watched Ron board the Hogwarts train Hermione approached him from behind. He turned when he heard her footsteps.  
  
"I think that you are the last one to leave," he said.  
  
"Are you sure you are going to be okay this year, since no one else is staying?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. Sirius and Selene are coming, remember?"  
  
"Yes, but if you need anything…"  
  
"I know…I know…I'll let you know."  
  
"Don't get into any trouble."  
  
"Me? I'm the picture of innocence."  
  
"Hardly," Hermione smirked.  
  
"Well you better get on the train before you are forced to stay here with me," Harry said.  
  
Hermione nodded and started towards the train. She paused and turned back to Harry, "You wouldn't happen to know…"  
  
"He's in the fourth car," Harry said. Hermione nodded and smiled and walked towards the fourth car.  
  
  
~*~  
  
The last few days until Christmas were torturous for Harry. He couldn't wait to see Selene and Sirius again. The anticipation of being able to spend time with his family without the threat of Voldemort hanging over their heads was almost too much for Harry to take. On top of that almost no one was left at Hogwarts save himself and a few teachers. It was hard enough being a fifteen-year-old boy who had to wait for Christmas, but harder still not to have anyone or anything to take his mind off of the coming holiday. Even Quidditch currently held no allure for him as he found himself unable to take to the skies above the field again, lest that voice return to taunt him, an experience that Harry was in no hurry to repeat. Soon Harry found his promise to Hermione about staying out of trouble a hard one to keep, as the hours crept slowly away and Harry was forced to find more creative means to occupy himself. Once he had hopped on his broom and flew up one of Hogwarts' long staircases, only to be spotted by Mrs. Norris, who quickly fled to fetch Filch. Luckily Harry was quicker than the cat and was in his room before the feline ever found her master. As a last resort Harry had attempted to complete some schoolwork, but was distracted every time he heard a door open or someone walk by the library, thinking that it could be his aunt or godfather.  
  
Even though Harry was convinced that it would never arrive, Christmas Eve finally came, and with it came a heightened sense of excitement. Hogwarts looked magnificent as usual, the sparse occupants of the castle having no bearing on the extent and glamour of the decorations. Harry stopped pacing long enough to gaze at the large Christmas tree that stood proudly in the Great Hall. He was playing with a glittering ornament when Dumbledore approached him.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Harry replied.  
  
"I received an owl from Sirius saying that they would arrive by eight tonight."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Which, by my calculations, means that they are to arrive very soon."  
  
Filch stepped into the Great Hall. He cleared his throat to get Dumbledore's attention and then delivered his message, "Headmaster, there are two people waiting outside. The woman said that she has some business with the Potter boy, and the other one didn't say anything. He kept the hood of his cloak over his face. They are questionable people at best, if you ask me."  
  
"Very soon indeed," Dumbledore whispered to Harry. "I thank you for your added precaution Argus, but I assure you that they mean us no harm," Dumbledore called out to Filch who nodded and left. Dumbledore turned his attention back to Harry, "You don't want to keep them waiting, do you?" he asked.  
  
Harry shook his head and ran off, tripping over some ribbon and knocking a handful of golden ornaments out of the tree, which immediately shattered upon impact with the floor. Harry picked himself off the floor and was torn between cleaning up the mess he just made and greeting Sirius and Selene. Dumbledore smiled, "Go on Harry, and don't worry about this."  
  
Harry didn't need to be told twice. He ran through the hallways of the school and towards the main entrance. He burst into the corridor with such excitement that it caught the occupant off guard. "Selene!" he yelled.   
  
She turned and smiled at him, her red hair and robes providing a nice contrast to the green and gold ribbons that adorned the walls. "Happy Christmas Harry," she said softly and then enveloped Harry in a hug. The surface of her robes was cold against Harry's face and arms, but Harry could feel her warmth radiating from beneath them. The two parted and Harry looked around for Sirius.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" he asked.  
  
"Right here," Sirius said, coming in from outside. "That cat of Filch's was following me around. So I let her follow me outside."  
  
"Sirius, you didn't leave the poor animal outside in the cold?" Selene asked.  
  
"Poor animal?" Sirius asked. "I shouldn't have to remind you about all the plans that were ruined by that cat." Sirius took off his cloak and draped it over his arm, "Poor creature. Ha. Hell beast more like it," he said finishing his tirade and catching Harry's gaze, "Hello Harry."  
  
Harry didn't respond, his eyes were fixed on the man who stood before him. Sirius didn't look the least bit like Harry remembered him, even though it had only been two months since the two last met. Sirius' face had filled out, making his usual gaunt features look healthy and alive. His robes no longer sagged, but were fitted and clean. The most noticeable difference was in his eyes. They were usually dark and vacant but now they were warm and clear, with only a trace of shadow lingering from behind. His smile, however, remained the same. It angled upwards slyly, revealing a hint of teeth and putting to rest all doubts of his rebellious exploits at Harry's age. "Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You look so different," Harry said, still astounded.  
  
Sirius smiled and glanced at Selene, "I suppose I do."  
  
"I seem to remember that the Christmas feasts at Hogwarts were a special treat," Selene said taking her husband's hand, "and I for one am starving. Would you be so kind as to lead the way Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and together the three made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
When they arrived Harry was surprised to find a whole table of food laid out for them. The three filled their plates and sat down to eat. They talked during the meal, and although the subject of the chatter centered on everyday stuff, Harry found himself hanging on every word. "How's Quidditch coming along?" Sirius asked as he bit into a leg of chicken.  
  
"Okay." Harry replied.  
  
"I wish you could have seen your father fly," Selene said "No one could outmatch him on the Quidditch field."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's true. It was amazing what he could do on a broom." Sirius added.  
  
"Did either of you play Quidditch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Selene played for a little while, she was a Keeper." Sirius said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I was a replacement for the regular Gryffindor Keeper, I only played until he got better."  
  
"Did you play Sirius?"  
  
Selene chuckled and Sirius glared at her. "No," he said.  
  
"Tell him why, Sirius." Selene said, still laughing.  
  
"I don't see why it is so funny," Sirius said.  
  
Harry looked at them questionably.   
  
"Don't keep him in suspense," Selene said, taking a sip of wine.  
  
"I'm a little afraid of heights."  
  
"A little?" Selene asked and then turned to Harry, "He once got queasy climbing a ladder."  
  
Harry tried unsuccessfully to hide a chuckle.  
  
"It was a very _tall_ ladder," Sirius said, smiling as well.  
  
~*~  
  
The sounds of laughter radiated from the Great Hall as Will approached it. The sound of laughter made what Will had to tell them all the more difficult. However, Will knew that he had to tell Selene about the Book and its power as soon as possible. He took a step in the doorway, but was immediately pulled back by someone. He turned to see who it was and was surprised to find Dumbledore in front of him.  
  
"There will be no talk of the Book of Carmen tonight," Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
"But sir, time is not our ally here. We should inform them of what is happening as soon as possible."  
  
"You above all people should know the consequences of hurrying into a situation," Dumbledore said, perhaps a little too harshly, judging by the look in Will's eyes. Dumbledore paused for a brief moment and then said softly, "I'm sorry William. It is not my place to judge your past actions, especially since you so honestly repent them. I agree that time is against us, but time has also been taken away from the three in there. I say that we turn the tables and rob time tonight and give them this one night, free of worry and full of peace."  
  
Will nodded and looked once more in the direction of the laughter, "I just want to do the right thing this time," Will said sadly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "I know. Now I have some very old and very good brandy up in my office that I reserve only for holidays, why don't you join me in a glass?"  
  
"Thank you sir, but I think I will pass. I have some matters to attend to."   
  
Dumbledore nodded but eyed him curiously. Will wished him a good Christmas and then walked back the way he came and disappeared into the darkness of Hogwarts' halls.  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner Selene, Sirius, and Harry ventured to the Gryffindor common room were they continued to talk well into the night. Finally, when Harry could no longer keep his eyes open, they retired to the dorms where Harry slept in his usual bed and Selene and Sirius occupied one of the vacant ones. As he lay in bed, Harry listened to the soft breathing of his aunt and godfather as they slept a few footsteps away. Even as tired as he was, Harry strained to stay awake. He was afraid that if he fell asleep this wonderful dream would end, and when he woke in the morning Selene and Sirius would be gone, leaving him alone again. Eventually his body succumbed to sleep. Bundled under the warm blankets of his bed, and with the knowledge that he had family close by, produced the best sleep Harry had ever had.  
  
Remus Lupin was not so lucky. He also had no desire to sleep that night. When he slept his dreams swarmed with the images of the hideous creature that Will had shown him on the cover of the Book of Carmen. Only in his dreams it was animated, writhing and screaming as the bonds that held it pierced its skin. From the dark flesh oozed a black blood that coagulated into different forms that turned into separate entities, which screamed with their own hideous voices. Remus downed a glass of whiskey. He winced at the taste, and filled the glass again. The dreams were becoming worse. Now Remus had begun to dream himself into the nightmares, and now every night he saw himself covered with the black things. They glided over his body like eels and dug into his own skin and eyes until he was consumed by them, and became one of them. Remus slammed the newly emptied glass on the table and went to fill it a third time. A knock on the door stopped him. He stumbled over to the door and opened it.   
  
"Good evening Remus."  
  
"Will?"  
  
Will nodded, "May I come inside?"  
  
Remus opened the door wider and Will stepped inside.  
  
"So what did I do to deserve this honor?" Remus asked filling a second glass with whiskey and handing it to Will.  
  
Will set the glass down and said, "It is Christmas Eve, and nobody should have to spend it alone."  
  
Remus laughed coldly and stared at the cabinet across the room, "I'm never alone here, not really."  
  
Will moved between the cabinet and Remus, breaking Remus' stare, "We can find another way, you don't have to keep the Book."  
  
"No!" Remus snarled. The harshness of his voice made Will jump, and surprised Remus as well. As much as Remus wanted to give the Book to Will, something inside of him did not want to let it go. Remus rubbed his head and then sat down in a chair, "I'm sorry, Will."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," he answered. "So what's in the bag?" Remus asked looking at a brown bag that Will clutched tightly.   
  
"Oh this? This is a bit of Christmas cheer," Will said pulling out a bottle of wine and placing it on Remus' table.  
  
Remus looked at the label and smiled, "A wine of this vintage deserves fresh glasses." Remus walked over to a cabinet and pulled out two semi-clean glasses. He handed one to Will who rubbed his clean with his sleeve before pouring the wine. The two raised their glasses to each other and then drank. The warm liquid filled Remus' mouth with the taste of honey and blackberries. He rolled it around in his mouth, making sure each taste bud was able to savor the flavor. As he swallowed he felt the warmth of the wine slide down his throat and settle in his stomach. He immediately began to relax, and the worries that he had been forced to carry began to melt away. He leaned back into his chair and studied the amber liquid in his glass, "Will this is fantastic! You must tell me where you were able to find something of this caliber in these parts!"  
  
"Well I went to see Severus the other day, and was forced to wait in that dingy office of his. I happened to notice that among his jars of poisons and other nasty things he had a wine cabinet."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you stole this from Snape?"  
  
Will nodded.  
  
"This is Snape's wine?" Remus asked, once again staring at his glass.  
  
"It appears that the fellow isn't completely without taste," Will said filling his glass to the brim. He cocked an eyebrow and held up the bottle above Remus' glass, "More?" he asked.  
  
Remus smiled, "Most definitely."  
  
For the first time in many years, the Shrieking Shack heard the sounds of laughter and friendly banter that night. The moon's light had begun to fade by the time the last drop of wine had been tasted, but the sun rays were high in the sky before the two stopped talking and Will left to return to Hogwarts. As he left he sang a soft tune to himself, and laughed as he repeatedly stumbled into things.   
  
However, nearby dark things were drawing closer, their appetites wet and their energies peaked. They had each heard the call of the master, and so they had come to answer it. Many pawed at the earth or snapped at the wind in anticipation, for the time when the master would appear was close at hand, very close indeed.  
  
  
~*~  
  
**What's the conclusion of a chapter without a little foreboding?  
  
For those of you worried about poor Remus, I don't kill major canon characters.   
  
A special note: For those of you who have checked out my Bio, you've probably noticed that I've been working on a website. Well its finally up and running, well it should be anyway. If you liked "Family Tree," then you might want to go check it out, because I added some special things to it. For more information about the site, check out my Bio. Oh, and this is only my second attempt at website, and my first real attempt at doing anything with HTML and Java. So please, no laughing. **  
  



	9. Chapter VIII: A Fight in the Snow

  


**~*~  
The Book of Carmen  
Chapter VIII: A Fight in the Snow  
~*~  
**

  
  
Sirius awoke to find Selene standing at the window. Her hand held the curtains back as she looked through the frosty glass into the Forbidden Forest. Sirius glanced over at the bed beside him and noticed that Harry still slept. He quietly got up from the bed and walked over to where Selene stood. "What do you see?" he asked her.  
  
"Snow," she said. "It has been a long time since I have seen so much of it, I had forgotten its beauty," she said and then turned to Sirius. "Do you think it odd that I would find so much beauty in something so cold?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, "A little ironic perhaps."  
  
She turned back to the window, "I never had the chance to play in the snow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's true. When I was younger the cold would hurt too much for me to extract any joy from the snow. It wasn't until Lily gave me my dragon robes that I was able to be outside in cold weather for long periods of time. But she and James were killed and you and I were imprisoned shortly after that, so I never had the chance to build a snowman or even taste a snowflake."   
  
Sirius paused briefly, "Well then let's go outside and build us a snowman."  
  
"What about Harry?"   
  
"We will leave him a note telling him where to find us," Sirius said handing Selene her dragon robes. She took them and put them on as Sirius scratched out a note to Harry. Soon, adorned in winter gear, the two left Gryffindor tower and headed outside.  
  
As they walked out the door Sirius squinted as the sun's rays bounced off the snow and into his eyes. The air was cold, almost too cold for his taste. He glanced behind him to see how Selene was coping with the weather. He was surprised to find that she appeared not to notice the chill, her eyes filled with a child-like wonder and excitement. "Come on," he said taking her hand and pulling her into the Hogwarts' gardens.  
  


~*~  


  
Harry awoke to find the dorm empty. He panicked, believing he had been right in thinking that the delight of the previous night had been merely a dream. However, when he reached for his glasses he found a note laying beneath them. He put his glasses on and then opened the note, which read:  
  
  
_Harry-  
  
Good morning and Happy Christmas! Selene and I are in the gardens. Get dressed and join us.  
  
-Sirius_  
  
  
Sighing a breath of relief, and feeling a renewed excitement welling up inside of him, Harry threw on his clothes and robes and flew downstairs. He tore down the hallways, and very nearly tripped on Mrs. Norris who gave him a haughty snarl as he hurried towards the door. Harry slowed only when he was right outside the gardens and breathed in great gulps of the frosty air. "Selene?" he asked, entering the gardens. The night's snowfall had covered most of the foliage, leaving all the plants looking as if they had been born of the snowflakes that covered them. The branches of the trees were also laden with snow, but did not sag with the added weight of the ice. No trees in the gardens of Hogwarts were ever allowed to sag. Instead they looked all the more glorious covered with snow and ice, looking as if they were grand white sculptures that had been carved with the precision of an artist's hand. "Sirius?" Harry asked, and again received no answer. He passed by a large hedge and felt somebody pull on the bottom his robes. Harry looked down and was surprised to find his godfather crouched down behind the hedge. Sirius placed a finger to his lips, winked, and motioned for Harry to join him. Harry crouched down beside his godfather, "Sirius, what's going on? Where's Selene?"  
  
"She's hiding behind that tree," he said, motioning towards a large oak that was on the opposite side of the hedge. Harry noticed that Sirius held something in his hand.  
  
"Why is she hiding?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius opened his hand and revealed a snowball. Harry suddenly noticed an extraordinarily large pile of snowballs next to Sirius. He looked at his godfather in bewilderment.  
  
"What? Are you above creaming your aunt with a snowball?" Sirius asked, offering Harry one from his ammunition pile.  
  
Harry smiled, took the snowball, and peeked over the edge. He could see Selene's red robes cheating around the corners of the large oak, giving her location away. Harry also noticed that she had her own pile of snowballs at her feet. Harry moved quickly to another hedge and threw his snowball. It hit Selene in the back, leaving a wet trail down her robes. She turned around quickly and threw one in his direction. His seeker reflexes kicked in and he ducked just in time to avoid getting hit. Sirius returned her fire with his own, hitting her square in the chest. Both godson and godfather sank down behind their hedges and laughed.  
  
Selene, although a little wetter, was just as amused, and even more so as a plan formed in her mind. She took her two largest snowballs and held them in her hands. She removed her hands, but the snowballs remained suspended in the air. Directing them with her hands she floated the snowballs over the two hedges. Harry laughed as he saw one centered over Sirius' head, unaware that another one was lingering only inches above his own. Selene snapped her fingers and the snow dropped, covering both Harry and Sirius.  
  
"That's not fair!" Sirius yelled out, as he stood and tried to brush the snow off of his robes.  
  
"Neither is two against one!" Selene yelled back.  
  
"Who said he was on my side?" Sirius said and then took another snowball and looked at Harry threateningly.  
  
"No. Sirius, don't do it!" Harry cried.  
  
Sirius shrugged and threw the snowball at Harry, hitting him in the stomach.   
  
"How dare you hit my nephew with a snowball!" Selene said and threw one of her own that hit Sirius in the face.  
  
Harry roared with laughter as Sirius spat out half the snowball and then turned back to Selene, "Oh that's it." He reached down for another snowball, "This means war."   
  
A snow fight of epic proportions followed as the three launched attacks on each other. By the time they were done, the gardens of Hogwarts were a little less pristine and a lot soggier. Finally the three participants called a truce and collapsed unto one of the park benches. Selene brushed off any remaining snow on her robes, and Sirius pulled a twig out of his hair. They sat there for a few minutes chuckling to themselves until Selene leaned over and whispered something into Sirius' ear. "Oh I almost forgot," Sirius said, pulling a wrapped box out from underneath the bench and handing it to Harry. "Happy Christmas," he said.  
  
Harry opened the box and beneath the wrapping saw the top of glass globe. He pulled it from the box and noticed that the globed was fixed to a dark wooden stand. The inside of the globe held a small yellow house with snow falling down around it. The globe looked very much like the ones he had seen in the Dursleys' house. However, those needed someone to shake them in order for the snow to fall. This one did not. There was something about the tiny house that Harry recognized but could not place.   
  
"Do you remember Harry?" Selene asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "A little. I recognize the house, but I don't whose it is."  
  
"It was your house Harry," Sirius said, "before James and Lily died."  
  
Harry inhaled deeply as he looked into the globe. The house had a small Christmas tree lit in the window, and all the other rooms of the house were lit as well. Sudden flashes of memories appeared in Harry's mind. Since he had only an infant's memory of that house, the memories were unclear and more like sensations than memories, but Harry struggled to hold on to them nonetheless. His finger brushed across a small lever and he pressed it. A soft tune began to play and the snow in globe quit falling and the Christmas tree disappeared. Harry blinked, to make sure that he wasn't imagining it. However, as soon as the snow stopped the tiny bare trees that surrounded the house began to sprout with leaves. Soon the trees were full of leaves and the flowers were in full bloom. Then the flowers began to fade and the trees turned bright gold and red. Those golden leaves then blew away, replaced once again with the snow and the Christmas tree in the window.   
  
"Where did you get this?" Harry asked, as the seasons began to change once more.  
  
"It was your mother's," Selene said softly, "We had a hard time finding it, but when we did we knew that it had to go to you."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said, looking at his aunt and godfather.   
  
"You're quite welcome," Sirius said and smiled, but Harry noticed a touch of shadow in his eyes.  
  
"What song is it playing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well that was our little touch," Selene said but stopped when she looked at Sirius. He was very still and the color had left his face. "Sirius?" she asked, but he didn't respond. She touched his arm, "Sirius? What is it?" she asked again.  
  
"Get behind me," he said sternly.  
  
She looked at him confused, and then followed his stare. She looked into the forest that created the back boundary of the gardens. At first she didn't see anything, but then she caught a reflection of light in two very large eyes.  
  
"I said get behind me," Sirius said and withdrew his wand from his robes.  
  
Harry, whose back was towards the forest, looked at Sirius curiously, "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, come stand by me," Selene said, her eyes now locked on the creature in the woods.  
  
Harry tucked his gift within his robes and then did as he was told.   
  
"What is it Sirius?" Selene asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think it is a…" he was cut off as the creature lifted its head and shrieked. Sirius winced at the noise and Harry covered his ears. He looked at his aunt and saw that she too had gone white, and there was something in her eyes that filled Harry with fear.   
  
"That's a Beithir," Selene said.  
  
"It can't be," Sirius said, "No one has seen one in years."  
  
The creature shrieked again, and Harry turned his face from it. But what he saw when he turned his head made him come to the brink of panic. "Selene…" he whispered.  
  
"I think that it is far enough away for us to make it back to the castle," she said, not hearing Harry.  
  
Harry pulled hard on her robes, unable to find his voice.  
  
"You take Harry to the castle, and bring back help," Sirius said.  
  
"And leave you alone with a Beithir? I don't think so."  
  
"We aren't even sure it is a Beithir," Sirius responded.  
  
"Selene!" Harry yelled. Selene and Sirius turned to Harry and saw what he was looking at, a second monster, which was standing no more then fifteen feet away from them.  
  
"Okay, I'll admit I was wrong," Sirius said staring at the second Beithir.  
  
The Beithir in the forest shrieked again and they could hear its heavy footsteps and the sound of cracking twigs. It was coming closer. Sirius, Selene, and Harry drew closer together. On Sirius' lead they started to walk back to the castle, but for every step they took the second Beithir matched it. Soon the first Beithir became clearly visible as it left the concealment of the forest. Harry fished around in his robes for his wand, but then remembered that he had left it his room. The Beithirs quickened their pace and came steadily closer to the three. "Harry," Sirius said, "Do you know about the hidden passage in the garden, the one by the fountain?"  
  
Harry thought back to the Marauder's Map and remembered seeing a passage marking near one of the smaller fountains in the garden. He and Ron had never explored it, because it emptied into one of the staff lounges. "Yes."  
  
"Can you get there?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You have got to run for it Harry. Selene and I will hold them back. Go and get help. Can you do it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Go," Sirius said, yet Harry held back. He didn't want to leave his family. The approaching Beithirs growled and started to run at them. "GO NOW!" Sirius yelled, and Harry took off running.  
  
As soon as he did, one of the creatures started after him. "No you don't," Sirius snarled and yelled, "_Impedimenta_!" The Beithir chasing Harry began to act as if it had large weights tied to its legs, and the beast slowed down considerably. However, since the Beithir was quite large and heavy it took most of Sirius' concentration to keep the spell going.  
  
Harry ran through the labyrinth of hedges and plants. He stumbled once, picked himself off the ground and hurried to the fountain.  
  
Selene turned her attention to the second beast, which was about to attack Sirius. "_Relashio_!" she called out and bright sparks of red fire came from her hands and struck the beast. It stumbled and screamed, but kept moving nonetheless. "_Relashio_!" she repeated, but this time something went wrong. The fire that erupted from her hands was not red, but green. It traveled about halfway to the monster, but then turned and came rushing back towards her. It went through her body, and Selene felt as though all the air in her lungs had been sucked out. She let out a gargled scream and fell to the ground.  
  
"Selene!" Sirius yelled, his concentration broken. The beast he had been holding broke through the spell and continued running after Harry. "Damn!" Sirius yelled. He heard a growl in front of him and turned just in time to see the second beast leap for him. The beast's wounds and Sirius' instincts enabled the wizard to dodge what would have been a fatal embrace. Before the beast could attack again Sirius raised his wand to the beast's eyes and shouted "_Conjunctivitis_!" A red mist shot out from his wand and into the eyes of his attacker. The beast screamed hideously as Sirius' spell blinded it.   
  
Harry heard the shriek of the beast, although he could no longer see the spot where he had left Sirius and Selene. He reached the door of the secret passage and opened it. A damp dank smell filled his nostrils. He felt for his globe, but couldn't find it. "Oh no!" he yelled and searched frantically for it. He looked behind him and saw the globe laying in the snow about thirty feet away, next to where he had fallen only a few moments ago. He knew that the beasts were still out there, but he could not bring himself to leave his gift behind. Mustering up his fallen courage he ran back out into the snow. He had just picked up the globe when he heard a low snarl. He looked up and saw that one of the Beithirs was watching him. Harry slowly took a step back, then another, then another. He began to think that maybe the beast wasn't going to follow him. He took one more step back, and heard a pop as his weight crushed a small twig. At that instant the beast charged at him and Harry turned and ran back to the secret door as fast as he could. However, the beast was much faster then he and soon the sound of its heavy feet grew louder and louder in Harry's ears. _I'm almost there_. Harry thought, _just a few more seconds_. The beast was now so close to Harry that he could feel the heat of its breath on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and urged his legs to run faster. Finally he reached the door to the passage and threw himself in, kicking the door shut behind him. As he lay in the dark he could hear the beast throwing itself against the door.  
  
Sirius watched as the beast he had just blinded stood to its full height. Sirius backed up as the monster towered over him, its jaws gleaming as it searched for him. Sirius froze, trying to remain as still as possible. The beast swatted at him with a claw, which was dangerously close to Sirius' chest. Slowly Sirius backed up, and the beast paused upon hearing the footsteps. Sirius held his breath and looked over to where Selene lay. She still wasn't moving, but he could see the rise and fall of her chest. She was alive, and at the moment, in a better position than he was. The beast swung out again, this time hitting Sirius and sending him sprawling backwards into the snow. His robes were torn where the Beithir had hit him, and his right arm burned terribly. What concerned him the most, however, was that his wand had been knocked from his hand and he didn't have any idea where it was. With his adrenaline pumping, Sirius stood and looked for anything that he could use as a weapon. He tore a small branch from a tree, but the snap alerted the creature to his whereabouts. It attacked again, but Sirius managed to wedge the branch in its mouth, keeping the monster from killing him. Even though the monster was wounded it was still the stronger of the two and it forced Sirius back down on the ground, the small branch acting as the only barrier between Sirius and the jaws of the monster. Sirius felt his strength weakening, especially in his right arm. He cried out, in anger more than pain. Saliva from the beast's mouth covered the branch in Sirius' hands, making his hold on the branch all the more difficult to maintain. The branch began to crack, and Sirius knew that it would only hold up for a few more seconds.  
  
Suddenly Sirius saw a brilliant red glow and the beast withdrew screaming. The shriek was so loud and so horrible that it invaded every one of Sirius' senses. Then the beast fell, dead. Behind it stood Selene. Sirius wiped his forehead on his sleeve and staggered over to his wife. Oddly, he noticed that the look of fear in her eyes had not diminished.  
  
She looked at him, and at his arm. The area of robes on his upper arm was stained red, and she looked up at him, her face full of concern. "It's nothing," he said, "only a scratch. Are you okay?"  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"What happened back there?"  
  
"It's gone," she whispered.  
  
"What's gone?"  
  
"My magic."  
  
"What do you mean? You just killed the Beithir."  
  
Selene shook her head, and pointed over to where another man was approaching. He waved to them and Sirius nodded back.  
  
"It's gone Sirius. I can't feel the magic anymore," Selene said. Not knowing what to say or quite what to do, Sirius put his arm around her and drew her close.   
  


**~*~  
  
****The plot thickens.  
  
The exposition is laid down, the characters are in position, so hang on to your pants ladies and gentlemen this is where the fun begins.  
  
Would you like to see a picture of Selene? http://www.geocities.com/auryn2327/FT8.html  
  
For those of you have not read the first story you might want to check out chapter four of Family Tree. It pretty much has all you need to know about Magmani. It might clear up a few questions about Selene's comments about snow at the beginning of the chapter. It is accessible both here and on my web page. Also in reference to the dragon robes, Selene's robes are made of dragon hide, which are impervious to the cold.  
  
Thanks for the reviews S-nce and WeasleyTwinsLover1112! This chapter is for you.  
  
Speaking of reviews, would you, kind readers, be so kind as to leave me one, or two, or three….**

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter IX: Infection

Wow, how long as it been since I've updated? It's pretty bad when you have to count in months. Very sorry about the wait, this chapter was stubborn and my muse very allusive as of late. The good news is that I recently took a trip to an inn far away from the real world and managed to nail my muse to his chair. The result, I finished this chapter and the next two. So they will be up at a proper time, not two months later. 

LooneyLoopyLisa: Good question Lisa, I was wondering if anyone was going to catch that. Did Selene actually lose her powers? Read on my friend, read on…

Lady Slytherin: I completely agree with you. I'm glad you feel my style has improved (I hate to think I'd gone the other way…). I look back at Family Tree and shake my head wondering why I did some of the things I did to that story. I hate to play favorites among my children, but this story is definitely my favorite of the two. But the first will always hold a place in my heart, because it was the first fan fiction that I penned.

Enough already, the long expected chapter:

**~*~**

**The Book of Carmen**

**Chapter IX: Infection**

**~*~**

Sirius held his wife for another moment until a sense of dread for his godson overcame him. The other Beithir was still alive, and the last time that Sirius had seen the beast it had been chasing Harry. Sirius pulled back from Selene, "I've got to find Harry." She nodded and met Sirius's eyes. Sirius looked at her only briefly, for fear that his resolution to leave her would crumble. He kissed her head softly and then trudged through the icy snow towards the direction of the fountain passage. 

"Mr. Black!" Sirius heard someone yell from behind him, but his mind was churning with what had just happened and so he dismissed the voice as a whisper of wind.

"Sirius! Please slow down, Harry is fine."

Sirius whirled around and watched as the wizard who had called his name closed the gap between them with several long strides. "How do you know that?" Sirius spat out harshly.

"I saw him escape into the passage." 

"What happened to the second Beithir?"

"Gone. Beithirs fear their dead. The female fled shortly after the male was killed," the man said gesturing to the large dead creature and then towards the woods, indicating where the second monster had fled. He turned his gaze back to the dead beast, "I haven't had to kill a creature of that size in quite a long time." He took a deep breath, "Hell, I haven't _seen_ a creature of that size in quite a long time."

A fragment of memory tugged at the corners of Sirius's mind, he knew this man from somewhere, but from where?

"William McGinn," Will said as more as an answer to Sirius' unspoken question than as an introduction. He extended his hand to Sirius, but Sirius did not take it. 

"We should get you and Selene to Dumbledore," Will said, slowly taking back his hand. Sirius noted that for the first time since their meeting that William appeared to be afraid of him. Not that it bothered him. Sirius nodded and took one last look at the fountain before returning to Selene.

~*~

Harry ran blindly through the dark passage. The air around him was heavy with moisture, and the stone floor slippery beneath him. He swore as he tripped over something in the darkness and landed hard on the cold stone floor.  He picked himself up and kept running. He ran with one arm extended, feeling the thick air before him and stopped when his fingers brushed up against something. The blackness of the hall was impenetrable, making it impossible for Harry to see what he had run across. His fingers traced the outline of what felt like wood. Wet earth and muck covered Harry's hands and got caught under his nails as his fingers came to rest on what he knew must be a handle. "It is a door," Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief. He held his breath and tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. Harry moved his hands over the surface of the knob and felt no evidence of a lock. There was always the possibility that it could be locked magically. However, judging by the stuffiness of the passage and the grime that now covered Harry's hands, it was a safe assumption that this passage had been forgotten, and thus had no need for wizard protection.

Harry stood back a few feet from the door. He hoped that instead of being locked, the door was only stuck. Harry wiggled his fingers and as he felt the stickiness of the muck, he was glad for the lack of light in the passage.  He had no desire to see what was covering his hands. He wiped them hastily on his robes and looked in the direction of the door. _Please just be stuck,_ he said to himself, _please don't be locked._ Harry checked his footing and then ran full force into the door. Unfortunately, Harry misjudged the distance between himself and the door and he hit the door harder then he had intended. The force knocked the breath out of him and threw him back on the floor. 

Harry gulped in the heavy air around him. The acrid taste of it caused Harry's stomach to turn and he spat on the floor. The saliva hit the floor and glistened slightly, reflecting a small amount of light. Harry looked up at the door and noted that a small ribbon of light was tracing its frame, separating it from the stone wall that surrounded it. Harry smiled and stood to examine the door.  He noticed a slight indentation between the door and the wall, signaling that it was not locked, and that Harry had managed to partially unstick the heavy door. Excited by his new chance at freedom he threw his weight up against it. A little more light was revealed as the door opened further. He hit the door again and again; oblivious to the ooze that now covered his robes and the side of his face. Again he pushed against the door, gritting his teeth as the light behind the door became greater.

Finally the years of buildup gave way and Harry found himself falling into a room. He landed face down and heard several gasps around him. Harry lifted his head and saw the room's occupants look at him with bewilderment. "Harry Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked incredulously. Harry scrambled to his feet and noticed that along with McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore occupied the lavish lounge. Only the latter looked unaffected by Harry's entrance.

"Professors, there are creatures…monsters…in the garden," Harry managed to get out between welcome breaths of warm air.

"Monsters? What are you talking about Potter?" Snape snapped.

"We were in the garden and they attacked us, Selene called them Beithirs."

"Beithirs?" McGonagall asked, "on Hogwarts grounds?"

"You have to help them! They are still out there!" Harry yelled.

"Who?" Snape asked, irritation rising in his voice at having being yelled at by a student.

"Selene and Sirius!" Harry said making his way towards the door. He had no sooner touched the doorknob then it sprung open, revealing his godfather on the other side.

"Well it appears that at least Black survived the encounter," Snape said.

Harry ignored his Snape's comment and went to embrace Sirius, but stopped as the door swung a little wider and revealed a very pale Selene who hung on Sirius' arm. "Selene?" Harry asked, his eyes searching to find hers, but her head was bowed and she made no effort to lift it. Harry's eyes instead fell on Sirius', "What happened?" he whispered. Sirius looked as if he might answer, but was brushed aside by Will who moved quickly inside the room. Sirius' eyes followed Will, but betrayed nothing of what he thought of the man. 

Sirius ushered Selene into the lounge and into a chair, leaving Harry at the door. Harry's attention was turned back to Will as the tall man bent down and whispered something into Dumbledore's ear. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Severus would you be so kind as to ask Madam Pomfrey to join us, it appears that Sirius might need her services." 

Harry looked again at his godfather and for the first time he noticed a dark stain on Sirius' robes. "I'm fine." Sirius said, "It's Selene that needs assistance."

"Which we will provide, but first we must see to your wound, a wound that is much more superficial than hers." Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded and Snape left the room wordlessly. "Minerva, if you would escort young Mr. Potter to Gryffindor tower and see that he finds some clean robes."

McGonagall nodded and then took Harry's arm, "Come now Mr. Potter…"

"No." Harry said, "I want to stay." 

"Harry, what we have to say does not concern you," Will said from the opposite side of the room.

"Yes it does," Sirius said suddenly, surprising Harry. "If it concerns Selene, it concerns Harry. Let him stay."

McGonagall looked to Dumbledore who nodded in agreement. 

"Harry tells us that you encountered two Beithirs in the gardens," Dumbledore said. Although the statement was directed at Sirius, it was Will that answered, "Yes. I managed to kill one, but the other ran into the forest."

"I'll go to Hagrid immediately and tell him to be on the watch for the second monster," McGonagall said. 

"Thank you Minerva," Dumbledore replied. McGonagall took one last look at Harry and Sirius, and then left the room.

Dumbledore walked over to where Selene sat and knelt down in front of her, "Selene? What happened?"

Selene said nothing, and kept her head down. Dumbledore took two fingers and lifted her chin until her eyes were forced to meet his. When Dumbledore turned away from her gaze the usual twinkle in his eyes was not there. "Sirius, what happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. The Beithir was charging after me, she tried to stop it. Something went wrong and she collapsed. She said that her magic was gone."

"It's not gone," Will said from behind them. 

"And how do you know that?" Sirius asked.

"Because she is still alive. If her magic had been destroyed it would have killed her. Her magic was not destroyed, it was transformed," Will answered.

"What do you mean transformed?" Harry asked.

"I saw what happened. Selene tried to curse the beast, but the spell never reached its destination. Instead it turned on the caster. The curse changed its nature and attacked Selene," Will said.

"Ridiculous!" Sirius yelled, "Why would Selene's own spell turn against her?"

"Because the magic is no longer under her control."

"Then whose?" Sirius asked.

Will looked at Dumbledore, unsure if he should proceed. Although Dumbledore had assured Will that Sirius was not a murderer, Will had no desire to deliver bad news to the man. However, Dumbledore gave Will a nod urging him to continue. Will took a deep breath, "We believe that the Book of Carmen…"

"The Book of Carmen? What does that have to do with anything?" Sirius barked.

"A great deal. The Geist Legatura spell that Selene used…"

"Quiet!" All eyes in the room turned towards Selene as she spoke for the first time since entering the room. She stood and walked over to Will, "Do not saying anything about Geist Legatura." She said evenly, but sternly.

Dumbledore eyes shifted to Sirius who looked very confused. Will voiced Dumbledore's thoughts, "He doesn't know."

"What don't I know?" Sirius asked, and when he received no answer he turned to his wife, "Selene?"

She walked over to the large window in the room and looked out, but made no attempt to answer Sirius. "He needs to know," Dumbledore said. Selene paused a few minutes longer, "I…I used Geist Legatura against Voldemort the last time we met. I sent his soul into the Book, where it remains." Selene watched Sirius' ghostly reflection in the window as he sat down and ran his hands through his hair. 

"I know that this is bad news for you, Sirius. However, I'm afraid that it gets worse," Dumbledore said. "Will and I believe that the entity that lives within the Book has been feeding on the link that exists between Voldemort and Selene. It is using that link to gain access to the physical world. We also believe that the Book is calling others of its kind to it, but for what ends we do not know."

"Where is the Book?" Selene asked.

"It is in Hogsmeade, under the guard of Remus Lupin," Will answered.

"Remus? You left that monstrosity with Remus?" Selene asked.

"If this is true, why don't you just destroy the Book?" Sirius asked.

"Complex problems rarely have such simple solutions, Sirius. We hesitate in destroying the Book because we fear that its destruction would harm Selene," Dumbledore said.

"What is your plan then?" Sirius asked.

"We do not yet have one," Will said.

Sirius glared at Will and then turned back towards Dumbledore, "Why is _he_ involved?"

"I've asked for William's help because he has more knowledge about the Book of Carmen than any other wizard." Dumbledore leaned into Sirius and whispered, "present company included. As an added bonus he has no love for the Ministry."

"Are you sure we can trust him? If word got out about Selene…." Sirius trailed off.

"I do not make decisions lightly, Sirius," Dumbledore said and lowered his head, his cerulescent eyes peeking above the rims of his spectacles, "We can trust him."

Sirius nodded. "Do you have any ideas at all?"

"Only one," Will said, "There is a spell in the Book of Carmen that we believe has the ability to reverse Geist Legatura."

"No," Selene said, "I will not use that Book again."

Sirius approached her and put his hands on her shoulders, "But it could help you."

"You don't understand," Selene said brushing his hands away, "Nothing good comes out of its use. I'd sooner see it burned."

"That's out of the question," Sirius said sternly, "I will not see you harmed."

"But you would see others hurt?" Selene turned and faced Dumbledore, "I know of the other attacks. I know of the damage that my actions have already caused. I opened the gate that allowed the Book access to the physical realm. The blood of all the people who have died since is on my hands."

"You could not have foreseen this Selene, you place too much blame upon yourself," Dumbledore responded.

"You saved Harry that night and kept Voldemort from gaining more power, your power," Sirius said.

"You can't hear it Sirius, the Book's call," Selene said. "It is the essence of evil, a frozen fire that attacks my mind," she turned away from Sirius and whispered, "and scorches my soul." "It whispers things to me, and its whispers are shards of glass."

The last sentence went unheard by all except Harry who froze at her words, remembering his own recent encounter with the voice. Selene had found the words to describe what he could not.

Selene turned back to her audience, "I know what it wants."

"What?" Will asked.

"Freedom."

"We will find a way to stop it Selene," Sirius said, struggling to find her eyes again.

"Sirius, it has already begun," Selene said.

"That doesn't mean we can't stop it!" Sirius exclaimed, anger rising in his voice.

"You mean to protect me, Sirius Black?" Selene asked, her green eyes cold.

"Yes."

"You will fail. Just like you failed fourteen years ago."

The room was silenced by these words, as each occupant tried to digest what Selene had said. Did she actually blame Sirius for what happened to her fourteen years ago? Did she blame him for the deaths of James and Lily as well? Harry found a bitter taste in his mouth as if the air had suddenly gone stale. Will dared not to move, half fearing what Sirius' reaction would be. All eyes settled on Sirius' tall form waiting for a response, but Sirius did nothing. Dumbledore, despite his cool exterior, felt his own anger rise. Selene held Sirius' eyes for a moment longer and then walked away from him and out of the room.

Harry expected Sirius to follow her, but he did not. Instead he walked over to the window, his features were a mask for whatever emotions lay underneath. Harry wished that Sirius would say something, scream, or tear the drapes from the windows, anything. But his godfather did nothing.

"Should I bring her back?" Will asked.

"No," Dumbledore said. He walked over to Sirius and placed a hand on his arm, "She will come back."

Sirius blinked at Dumbledore words, but his gaze remained fixed.

The doors opened again and everyone but Sirius turned to see if it was Selene who entered. However, it was Snape that entered the room, followed closely by Madam Pomfrey. Both could sense the tension in the air.

"Sirius, Madam Pomfrey is here to attend to you," Dumbledore said. When he didn't get a response the old wizard whispered into Sirius' ear, "Selene isn't the only one who needs you."

Sirius turned and looked at Harry. His godson seemed oblivious to the scum and filth that covered him, his green eyes searching Sirius'. Sirius managed a quick smile at Harry, who seemed to relax at the gesture. Sirius cleared his throat, "It is just a scratch."

"It's always 'just a scratch.'" Pomfrey said, "until limbs start falling off."

Sirius smiled again and then pulled off his outer robes and unbuttoned his shirt. A long, but superficial, cut emerged that ran the length of his arm, from his shoulder to his elbow. Madam Pomfrey prodded the area with her fingers, "Well, you'll live," she said.

Sirius looked over at Snape, "Sorry."

Snape shrugged, "There's always hope for infection."

Outside strong gusts of wind pounded the walls of the school, making the windows shake and stirring the fallen snow. The dead Beithir lay unmoving as its body was covered by a fine layer of ice. Somewhere within the forbidden forest the cry of its mate pierced the winter air, only to be carried off by the wind.

~*~

**So, was it worth the wait? I hope so. **

**Foreshadowing: I hope you like cliffhangers. (grins evilly and taps fingers together) He He He.**

**Got Reviews? Let me hear 'em.**

(One more note: My apologies to anyone who has tried to access my web site in the past few days. I'm totally revamping the site, so of course, nothing works. It should be up and running correctly by the 23rd. Thanks for reading.)

  



	11. Chapter X: Two Steps

**Indus: If you are still reading, you will especially enjoy the next two (possibly three) chapters.   
  
  
** **~*~**  
**The Book of Carmen**  
**Chapter X: Two Steps**  
**~*~  
**  
  
Selene ran through the halls of Hogwarts looking for a place to vomit. She spotted a girl's bathroom and barely made it to a sink before the contents of her stomach were released. When nothing was left, she continued to heave for a few moments before falling to the floor. She placed her cheek against the cold tiles and sobbed.  
  
  
She had never hated herself more than she did at this moment. Sirius' reaction to her words was more than she could bear. In one sentence she had resurrected fourteen years of pain and guilt. She had expected to find anger, maybe even hate, in his eyes after hearing her words. Anger and hate she could deal with, but instead she saw only concern in his eyes. Concern for her, even after what she had said.  
  
  
She put her hand on her stomach as another wave of nausea struck. She had said what she had out of anger and fear. She was angry because she knew her magic had turned against her, that her control was gone. Even now she could feel her magic changing, becoming more violent and primitive, and she knew that she could not control it.  
  
  
Selene knew in her heart that the Book of Carmen now controlled her magic, and was on the verge of controlling her very being. Her words today proved that. _No_, Selene thought, _Those were my words, not the Book of Carmen's, and I am responsible for them_. Still she knew that the time was coming when the Book would try to attain its freedom, and that she was a crucial piece in achieving that freedom.   
  
  
The simple solution would be to destroy the Book. Selene knew that doing so would kill her; the link between them was now too strong to be severed. Knowing this she still would have destroyed the Book in order to protect Sirius, Harry, and to end the bloodshed that she had started. However, the situation had now become more complicated, there was someone else she had to protect.  
  
  
**~*~**  
  
  
Harry was in the teacher's lounge for another hour before he was allowed to leave to take a shower. After attending to Sirius, Madame Pomfrey insisted on looking Harry over for any injuries. Afterwards, McGinn questioned him at length about every aspect of the Beithir attack. Harry was getting tired of answering Will's questions with "I don't know." After all, Harry had been running for his life, and had not found the time to measure the stride of the beast, nor had he taken any notes on its fur color or claw size. What made Harry even more impatient was that he was anxious to talk to Sirius. His godfather had lapsed back into silence and his silence was very unnerving.  
  
  
"She didn't mean what she said," Dumbledore said to Sirius, just out of the reach of Harry's hearing. "She is trying to push you away in an effort to keep you safe."  
  
  
"Did she honestly think it would work?" Sirius asked. "Did she believe that mere words would keep me away from her?"  
  
  
"I think there is a lot of uncertainty behind Selene's motives. I fear that she may be hiding something else from us."  
  
  
"From _me_, you mean," Sirius said. "She didn't tell me about Geist Legatura, or that she's been haunted by the voice of this Book, this evil. Why not?"  
  
  
"Fear is a formidable enemy Sirius."  
  
  
"What has she to fear from me?" Sirius said, his voice angry and loud. Aware that all eyes suddenly turned to him he dropped his voice, "I will always…."   
  
  
Dumbledore waited for Sirius to finish the sentence, and when it was obvious that he wasn't Dumbledore proceeded, "In the end it is Selene who must face her fears, as we all must face our own."  
  
  
Sirius lowered his head, his eyes on the floor, "Two steps," he whispered. "Always two steps."  
  
  
Dumbledore eyed the wizard and lowered his head as well, "I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
  
"I'm always two steps behind. I arrived just after Voldemort murdered my best friend and his wife. I figured out Peter's plan two seconds before he blew up the street and killed innocent people. And I was two steps behind the door when Selene used that damn spell to bind herself with evil. I am afraid that Selene is right and that I will fail her and Harry a second time."  
  
  
"You have never failed anyone Sirius. You cannot blame yourself for the betrayal of a friend or the acts of an evil man. You are only in danger of failing yourself if you allow yourself to succumb to your fears."  
  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
  
"Now, I believe that Poppy and William are going to release Harry so that he may take a much needed bath," Dumbledore said as he watched Harry attempt to find a clean spot on his robes to wipe his hands. "Go with him to Gryffindor Tower. I feel that he will need you now more than ever."  
  
  
Sirius stood to leave, but Dumbledore placed a hand on his arm, "Remember, she will come back to you, she will _always_ come back to you."  
  
  
**~*~**  
  
  
Remus took a sip of his Wolfsbane potion. He grimaced at the taste, but managed to swallow the liquid. He usually occupied the drink with a bite of a lemon or an orange. Refined sugar rendered the potion useless, but Remus had discovered that a bit of citrus made the liquid somewhat palatable. However, he was all out of fruit, in fact he was all out of everything. The Book of Carmen had dominated his thoughts recently, pushing all physical needs to the back of his mind.   
  
  
Remus inhaled deeply and downed the rest of the Wolfsbane in one gulp. His stomach tightened and he coughed as the potion triggered his gag reflex. "My kingdom for a grapefruit," he said and smiled. Making light of a situation was a talent that Remus had picked up from James and Sirius, both of whom had been particularly good at it. He stood from the table, knocking his chair over in the process. He let it lay there and walked outside. The brisk air around him forced him to wrap his robes tightly about his thin frame. _The wind as picked up_, he thought to himself. He paused as he heard a strange cry on the wind, but the next minute it was gone.  
  
  
Not for the first time that day, Remus' eyes wandered up towards the sky. The sky was laced with ribbons of scarlet and rose colored clouds. This day was ending. The night would soon begin and the cold steel light of the full moon would illuminate the landscape that was now reflecting the warm hues of the sun.  
  
  
**~*~**  
  
  
Selene stood outside the door the Gryffindor boy's dorm for fifteen minutes before she placed a hand on the knob. She had spent the last few hours convincing herself that she should get away from the castle and Sirius. Which directly contrasted with her current plan of action. She knew that the farther she was away from Sirius and Harry the safer they would be. However, she knew something that she needed to tell her husband, the time for secrets was over.  
  
  
Slowly, she opened the door. Sirius sat on a bed, his back towards her. His robes lay next to him, the white shirt he wore was torn at the sleeve and Selene saw the outline of a bandage underneath the translucent fabric. He made no movements and gave no sign that he had heard her enter. Harry was lying on his own bed; his face was obscured by Sirius' form. Two dinner trays lay on a table, neither of which had been touched. The only light in the room came from the fading rays of daylight as they filtered through the windows and gave the room a warm orange hue.  
  
  
Selene approached the bed and sat down beside Sirius. "He was exhausted," Sirius whispered, his eyes fixed on Harry, who slept peacefully on the opposite bed. "We talked for a bit after he showered."  
  
  
"What did you talk about?" Selene asked.  
  
  
"Things. Things that a boy his age has no business thinking about." Sirius faced Selene, and as he did the premature lines that marked his face became more apparent as the sunset cast deep shadows across his features. "I want to talk to him about Quidditch games and teenage pranks. I want him to confide in me about the girl he likes. I want his biggest concerns to be about Potion finals and whether or not Gryffindor will win the house cup. Instead he talks to me about wars and death. I want to guarantee him that he will never lose anyone he cares about ever again," he turned away again, "But life stopped asking me what I want."  
  
  
"Sirius, I want you to know the real reason why I did what I did today, why I said what I said."  
  
  
Sirius shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
  
"This isn't easy for me either."  
  
  
Sirius stood up, "What you said hurt me. But I think you already know that. What you don't know is what you did to Harry."  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Harry harbors guilt for what happened last November. He believes that he is responsible for you using Geist Legatura and what has happened since."  
  
  
"That's not true."  
  
  
"Then he saw, heard, what you said to me today. If the Book of Carmen is truly about to open the proverbial gates of hell, do you think it wise to let Harry see us divided? To see us fall apart when things get difficult?"  
  
  
"I didn't think…"  
  
  
"That's right you didn't!" Sirius exclaimed, his voice rising. Harry stirred, but didn't wake. Sirius looked at his sleeping godson and then at the globe upon his bedside table. Sirius' voice returned to a whisper, "Blame me all you want for James and Lily's deaths and your imprisonment, but please don't ever leave us, leave me, like that again. He's lost one family Selene, I'll be damned if I let this one fall apart at his feet."  
  
  
To his surprise Selene broke into sobs and slid off the bed and onto the floor. "I'm the one who has failed, not you. I used Geist Legatura knowing that it was solely evil. Sirius, the magic inside of me is changing, into something evil. I can feel it consuming my will as it consumes my strength. I thought it would be best to push you and Harry away, so the Book could not harm you. Please forgive me, I am a fool for not realizing how much I need you both."  
  
  
Sirius' tall form hovered over Selene. For a moment he stood there, hearing her sobs. Then he stooped and picked up her crumpled form and placed her back on the bed. He lay down next to her and put his head on her chest. The two stayed that way until the last ray of day had slipped into night. Sirius listened to Selene's heartbeat and the rise and fall of her chest. By the time they were covered in darkness, he was asleep and so could not hear the next few words that Selene whispered into his ear.  
  
  
It traveled easily through the darkness of the night. Although silent, its presence was felt by all life as it traveled to Hogwarts. Small plants wilted and trees tore their own roots to get away from it. Creatures of the forests bristled their fur, some in fear, others in anticipation. It had been many years since it had been this strong, but it was still so weak. It needed the heofoncolu, only she could help it achieve its destiny.  
  
  
Selene felt the undeniable presence of the entity as it entered the darkened room. Although it still lacked physical form, the entity was strong. She heard Sirius and Harry's breathing slow, almost stopping as the being sucked the air from the room. The once stagnant shadows in the room suddenly shifted and took on their own form, no longer mere echoes of other objects. The being whispered to Selene, but its voice was no longer harsh. Instead it caressed her mind with the tenderness of a lover. She felt a part of herself surrender to the tender music of the entity, and allowed it to penetrate her mind. The walls of the room disappeared into shadow, as did Harry. She no longer felt Sirius' head in her lap as he too disappeared. She was alone with it now.  
  
  
It pulled at her mind and she let it. It was much easier to do so then to resist. Her Magmanos magic, that of the phoenix, was dying, as it was transformed into something foul and fetid. The entity wrapped itself around her senses until she was smothered by it. She knew that it was taking control of her body and her mind.   
  
  
Something appeared to her then, in her mind's eye. Something that was not a part of the shadow, but cast its own light. However, the shadow was the stronger and threatened to extinguish the precious light.   
  
  
Knowing now what she must do, Selene pushed against the being that invaded her. It hissed at her refusal and attacked her viciously. With the last of her strength Selene wrapped the remnants of her magic around the light she saw, hoping it would be enough to protect it. However, this left her totally vulnerable to her enemy. As it took control of her Selene knew that she had lost this battle, and prayed that those she loved would be able to win the war.  
  
  
  
**~*~**  
  
  
Remus tightened his grip on the edge of his bed until the bones of his knuckles threatened to tear through the skin. "Too early," he said through clenched teeth. Usually his transformations did not take place until the sun had completely set, but this transformation had started before the sun finished her cycle. Even now daylight was still visible through the trees that lined the horizon. It appeared that the Wolfsbane had done little to counter the venomous influence of the Book of Carmen. He only hoped that he would be able to hold onto his mind when his body changed into the wolf. His back spasmed hard as muscles began to move and Remus could hear his bones shifting and cracking. With a hollow cry he fell to the floor.  
  
  
Peter Pettigrew stood outside the Shrieking Shack waiting for the right moment. He had witnessed Remus change into a werewolf on countless occasions, and knew when Remus would be at his weakest. Usually the change from man into beast was quick, but the Book of Carmen was obviously affecting the process, making the process take longer, much longer. This fact pleased Peter because the longer it took for Remus to change the less of a threat he became, and thus much easier to kill. Finally he heard a mangled cry, sharp and shrill, but mostly human. Peter broke the front door's lock with one swift movement of his silver hand.  
  
  
He immediately made his way over to the cabinet that held the Book of Carmen. He snapped the lock with ease and reached in to remove the precious cargo. He could hear its song clearer now than ever before and his eyelids fluttered in ecstasy. The Book was his and he would use it as he saw fit. People would now obey…no…_cower_ before him. No longer would he be a pawn in anyone else's game. Now, his beady eyes turned towards the bedroom door, he had one more matter to attend to here.  
  
  
With the Book of Carmen underneath his arm Peter used his foot to kick down Remus' door. His childhood friend lay on the ground, twisting and clawing at the air. Remus was exactly halfway through his transformation and was neither man nor werewolf. "What a pitiful sight you make," Peter taunted. Remus' eyes snapped to him and he made a weak lunge at Peter, who kicked him aside. "James and Sirius always thought I was the weaker of the group, but I always knew that it was you, because your life will forever be governed by the moon."   
  
  
"And yours by Voldemort!" Remus rasped.  
  
  
"Not anymore!" Peter said, smiling and holding the Book of Carmen to the light, "Besides, that was my choice to make." Peter flapped a stubby finger at himself, "I sought after my destiny, after the power that I wanted. But you," Peter poked Remus hard in the chest, "You run from your destiny. You drink that potion and hide from the moon, cowering from a scarred orb in the sky."  
  
  
"And that makes you the mightier of the two of us?" Remus asked, his voice barely human. His eyes involuntarily rolled backwards, his limbs on fire. He had to get away from that book. Slowly Remus began to edge away.  
  
  
"Look at yourself Remus, you're a mess, a disfigured mess," Peter said, stepping on Remus' arm, preventing him from retreating further.   
  
  
"That might be true," Remus croaked, "but I'd rather be a monster of this sort, then the kind you've become."  
  
  
Peter thrust the Book of Carmen at Remus who cried and tried to push himself away, "Get that thing away from me!"   
  
  
"Do you know why it hurts you?" Peter asked, his voice taking on a new element of malice. "It's because you are still clinging to your humanity. The werewolf inside of you has already surrendered to the Book. You can as well. Step out of Potter and Black's shadows and let me show you what true power is." Peter hissed and offered the Book to Remus.   
  
  
It was then that Remus realized that the Book had found a willing participant in Peter and he was now in its control, "You're still a pawn Peter, and you don't even know it." Remus snarled, his round pupils elongated, becoming mere slits. Remus swatted the Book from Peter's hand with his claws.  
  
  
The Book was thrown across the room and Peter lunged for it unaware that Remus' transformation was now complete. He picked up the Book and turned around to see the werewolf that Remus had become. It lunged at Peter, who dodged it quickly. Peter suddenly realized that he had tarried there too long, and it was now time to end it. He pulled his wand from his robes and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" The spell hit the werewolf head on, but Peter's mispronunciation of the latter word saved Remus' life. However, the spell still packed a punch and sent the wolf sprawling through one of the shack's feeble walls.  
  
  
The werewolf lay still on the kitchen floor as Peter took two steps closer to his victim. Mispronounced or not, one more spell of that caliber would be enough to kill the wolf. Staring out of his werewolf eyes Remus saw a flash of light and then was vaguely away of being thrown backwards before the light dissolved and he spilled into nothingness.  
  
  
  
**~*~  
  
Yes I know it's an evil place to leave it, and I almost feel guilty, almost.  
  
I'm on the look out for a really good Remus, Sirius, or MWPP story that does NOT involve slash. Not that I am against the slash genre (to each his own), but I just don't care for it. If anyone has read any please let me know either on this site or through email (good opportunity for anyone to plug their own work). Thanks. (auryn2327@yahoo.com)  
  
I am a review junkie, please feed my addiction.  
**   
  
  



	12. Chapter XI: Screams

**~*~**

**The Book of Carmen**

**Chapter XI: Screams**

**~*~**

The next thing Peter knew was that he was running, hard and fast. His lungs ached and pleaded for him to slow. However, after what had just happened Peter was going to keep running forever.

It had happened so fast that Peter barely understood what had transpired. He had been standing over Remus about to deliver the fatal blow that he had been dreaming about for months, when the shack seemed to fill with light and then it exploded. Peter found himself buried underneath wood and dust. That was when the figure appeared above him. Half-blinded by the night and dust, Peter could not see who, or what, stood above him. He realized that a large cut on his forehead must have bleed into his eyes because everywhere he had looked he had seen red. The figure reached towards him and in doing so filled Peter with a fear unlike which he had ever known. It burned inside of him, choking him and causing him to vomit. It was this fear that led him to hand over the Book of Carmen and it was the same fear that kept him running now.

The road ended, but Peter did not slow. Instead he headed straight into the forest, anxious to put as much distance between him and the thing he left back at the remains of the Shrieking Shack. His robes were soaked with blood, sweat, and vomit, and branches tore at his face. He might have kept running until he passed out, if it wasn't for a tree root that jutted upwards from the forest floor.

His foot caught the root and his ankle turned viciously, popping loudly as he tumbled onto the forest floor. He screamed in both pain and surprise. He lay on the ground for several minutes as he tried to catch his breath. It was then that he heard the noises. All around him he heard the sounds of twigs splitting and the crunch of dead leaves. Peter knew that something was coming towards him.

He tugged at his leg in an effort to free it from the root, and finally wretched it free. He tried to walk, but his ankle buckled at the slightest amount of pressure and Peter toppled to the ground once more. Grunts and snorts rang in Peter's ears and the sounds of claws scraping stone renewed the fear in his heart. It was then that Peter began to crawl.

He crawled about fifteen meters until exhaustion overtook him and he was forced to stop in a small clearing in the forest. Under the silver light of the full moon he saw three of his stalkers materialize from the dark wood. They approached his frozen form, teeth and claws bared. The largest of the three shrieked into the night, a piecing cry that brought Peter's hands to his ears. The ground beneath him trembled, a foreboding sign that other dark creatures were coming. Peter peered into the forest that surrounded him and his eyes widened in horror when he saw more shadowed forms, still masked by the darkness of the trees. _So many…_Peter thought. Peter edged away from the creatures, slowly using his hands to pull his body backwards. He hadn't traveled very far when he felt his back hit something. At first he thought it was a tree, but then a scaly skin brushed against his bare neck. He peered upwards and found himself looking into a pair of sallow eyes. Peter screamed, a scream that was soon silenced.

~*~

A red sun rose the next morning. A rogue ray found its way through the Gryffindor window and beat against the closed eyes of Sirius Black. He fought against waking, turning his face away from the light. He reached out to touch Selene, but his hand found only air.

_You will be there when I open my eyes,_ he said to himself. He opened his eyes and the room slowly came into focus. He blinked back sleep and realized that he was alone on the bed.

He whipped his head around to Harry's bed. Harry still slept, and there was no trace of Selene. Sirius got up from the bed and searched the rest of the room and the bathroom for any sign of his wife. There was none. In desperation he ran into the common room and then up the stairs and into the girls' dorm. She wasn't there either. Sirius made his way back into the common room and stood in front of the fire, his hands clenched on the mantle. There was always the possibility that she had merely gone downstairs and that she was in the Great Hall or perhaps talking to Dumbledore. However, Sirius' instincts told him that she was not in Hogwarts. 

Sirius was so transfixed by his thoughts on Selene that he didn't hear Harry approach, "Sirius?"

Sirius turned and looked at Harry, "Good morning," he said, but the greeting lacked sincerity.

"What happened?" Harry asked. 

"Selene…"

"Came back? Where is she?" Harry interrupted and looked behind Sirius as if he were hiding her.

"She came back, last night. But she is gone again."

"Gone? Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Harry asked.

"I haven't talked to him yet."

"Well maybe he's seen her. Maybe she didn't leave after all," Harry said looking hopefully at his godfather. Sirius nodded, but he did not share Harry's optimism. 

The two walked in silence towards Dumbledore's office, both lost in separate thoughts. Harry was thinking about whether or not he should tell anyone that he had heard the Book of Carmen. He wondered what it meant, if the Book was affecting him in the same manner that it had affected Selene. The mere thought of this made his skin tighten. Harry remembered his last encounter with the Book and how it had penetrated his mind. He could only imagine how it would affect a Magmanos, how it would affect Selene. Harry glanced upwards at Sirius and wondered what his godfather was thinking. Harry knew that Sirius didn't believe Selene was still in the castle, and that he was coming with Harry just to placate him. 

They approached the door that lead to Dumbledore's office. Sirius mumbled the password and they heard stones scratching against each other as a staircase emerged that allowed the two to access the actual office. After the noise stopped Sirius began to climb the stairs, but Harry held him back, "Do you think she's safe?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed, "The truth?"

Harry nodded.

Sirius leaned against the wall, "Honestly, I do not know."

"You don't think she's up there," Harry said, indicating Dumbledore's office.

"No I don't."

"Where do you think she is?" 

"I don't know," Sirius answered with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I hope she's safe."

Sirius nodded, "Shall we?" he asked, motioning towards the staircase.

Harry nodded and followed Sirius up the stairs. When they at reached the top Sirius rapped on the door lightly and waited until someone opened it. That someone was Will McGinn. Sirius noted that Will looked exactly how he himself felt, drained. No doubt he'd been poured over some book all night researching the Book of Carmen. If his bloodshot eyes weren't a give away, his ink-tinted hands were. 

"Have you seen Selene?" Sirius asked.

Will shook his head and brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes, leaving an inky trail across his face. "No. Why? Has she not returned?"

Sirius didn't answer but pushed himself into the office. "Good morning to you too," Will mumbled sarcastically. Harry followed Sirius, giving Will a slight smile as he passed him, wondering why Sirius did not like the gangly wizard. 

Dumbledore's office had always been cluttered, but now it was a mess. Great dusty volumes of books littered the floor with pieces of parchment jutting out of them as bookmarks. Bottles of various potions were stacked on tables as well as various other oddities, which Harry couldn't name. An odd collection of keys hung from Fawkes' perch, the bird himself was napping on a shelf above all the mess. The room looked as if a bunch of pixies, or a couple of Weasleys had ransacked it.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk eating a piece of dry toast, and seemed oblivious to the mess that surrounded him, "Sirius, I was hoping you would stop by this morning. Toast?" he asked, offering Sirius a piece. 

"Selene is missing, again." Sirius said turning the toast away.

"Again? To be missing again would mean that she would have had to come back," Will said closing the door.

"She came up to Harry's room last night."

"And?" Will asked.

"We talked," Sirius said flatly, indicating that was all the information he was going to give.

"When did she leave?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not sure. When I woke up she was gone."

"It seems to me that once you found her again, you would have wanted to make sure she didn't get away," Will said.

Sirius felt his jaw tighten. He really didn't like this man. "What would you have me do? Lock her in the room? Perhaps chain her to the bed?" his comment was meant sarcastically, but Will didn't take it that way.

"If it would have helped."

Sirius tried to keep his temper in check and in doing so was forced to speak slowly, "You have not forgotten that Selene is on our side, have you?"

"Is she?"

That was the final straw. Unfortunately for Will, he happened to be standing only an arm's length away from Sirius and before he knew it, Sirius hit him square in the jaw. The punch knocked him off balance and he crashed to the floor. "Sirius!" Dumbledore yelled, rising from his seat, "We do not have time for this!"

"He doesn't understand!" Sirius yelled back, pointing to Will.

"No _you_ don't understand!" Will said, scrambling to his feet. "I haven't slept in three days. The headmaster and I have been through every book known to wizard and Muggle alike trying to find out more information about this damn Book. The only thing we know for sure is that if the thing that lives inside the Book gets out, two thousand years of hate and anger are going to come out with it." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the corner of his mouth, "It will be chaos, Mr. Black. Voldemort's reign of terror will be nothing more than a child's game compared to the evil that will be unleashed. And the one person who can release that evil is Selene, and you let her go because you are too blinded by your love for her to see what she is becoming."

"And what is that exactly?" Sirius sneered.

"A conduit for evil."

Sirius started towards Will again, but Dumbledore held him back. "We are solving nothing by arguing. Will, I assure you that Sirius is fully aware of the seriousness of this situation. And Sirius, you must trust me when I say that Will is here to help Selene, not harm her. We are all frustrated by this situation, especially considering Selene's disappearance and the fact that he have not heard from Remus."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"His transformations have been very difficult for him since the Book of Carmen has been in his possession. He was supposed to check in with us this morning, but we haven't heard from him." Will said.

"What time was he supposed to have contacted you?" Sirius asked.

"Almost three hours ago," Dumbledore said, meeting Sirius' eyes. They both knew Remus was punctual to a fault. Even if he had been ill from the transformation he would have contacted them. Something was wrong.

"I'm going to find him," Sirius said. Dumbledore nodded and Sirius left the room quickly, kicking up loose papers as he left.

"I'm going with him," Will said and left as well.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and smiled, "Toast?" he asked.

"No, thank you," Harry said. Fawkes cooed above him and Harry and Dumbledore both looked at the great bird.

"Well it doesn't surprise me that you're hungry," Dumbledore said to the phoenix, who flew down to Dumbledore's desk and rested on a pile of papers. Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Would you like to feed him?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "What does he eat?"

"Almost anything," Dumbledore said, walking to a cabinet. "This phoenix has a sweet tooth, and is rather fond of chocolate. However," Dumbledore reached into an antique cabinet and pulled out a small sack, "this is what he is most fond of." Dumbledore handed the bag to Harry who opened it. A wonderful smell reached his nostrils. 

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Rare spices. A friend in Egypt gave this particular mixture to me. I once helped him capture a nehebkau that had taken up residence in one of the pyramids, he gave this to me in thanks."

Harry took the bag over to Fawkes who straightened and spread his wings in anticipation. Harry poured a small amount of the mixture into his hand and the bird nibbled, tickling Harry's palm. Dumbledore stroked the majestic bird's feathers as he ate. "Is there something bothering you Harry?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"You have a certain look about you. James had it as well, when there was a problem that he couldn't solve."

"I just wanted to ask you if anyone else has heard the Book of Carmen speak to them, besides Selene."

"Not to my knowledge. Why do you ask?"

"I have," Harry said hesitantly.

"Heard the Book of Carmen?

"Yes. What do you think it means?" Harry paused, "Does the Book of Carmen…want me to?"

Dumbledore smiled, "No, I do not think so. Last November Selene transferred some of her magic to you. Apparently, a small piece of it still resides within your blood. This allowed you to hear the Book. However, since you are not a Magmanos and are not evil the Book has no ties to you. It doesn't know you heard it. Do you remember what it said?"

Harry nodded. The phrase had haunted his dreams ever since the day on the Quidditch field,  "Comon to us, min suna ond dehter, comon to eower wyrd."

Dumbledore's hand paused above Fawkes, who looked up at him between nibbles. Harry followed the old wizard's eyes as they drifted across the room. The words had affected Dumbledore, but he hid any emotions that the words had mustered. "What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"Come to us, my sons and daughters, come to your fate."

"So the Book is drawing them here," Harry said, feeling his skin crawl.

"It appears so," Dumbledore said.

"What does it mean by 'your fate,'" Harry asked.

"The evil in the Book believes that its fate is to be released back into the world, perhaps it wishes the same for its children."

Harry emptied some more spices into his hand, "We can't let that happen."

Dumbledore returned his gaze to Harry, "No, we can't."

~*~

Sirius flew down the staircase. He regretted leaving Harry, but he knew he would be safe with Dumbledore. Sirius was concerned for Remus, but was also glad just to be doing something. He hated sitting around and waiting for something to happen. To many of his years he had not been able to do anything to protect the people he cared about. It was maddening to not be able to do anything in Azkaban, but pure hell to have to sit around now that he was not in a cage. He was almost out of the building when he heard footsteps behind him.

He paused and waited for whomever it was to reach him. It was McGinn, much to Sirius' disappointment. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"I'm going with you," Will stated.

"Why?"

"Because if there are anymore monsters like the Beithir out there you are going to need my help," Will said and pulled out his wand. Sirius' eyes were drawn to the wand that Will held. It was an unusual wand in that it had a white emblem blazed on the handle, "I used to be an Auror at the Ministry."

Everything suddenly fell into place for Sirius. He now knew why the man seemed so familiar to him. He lunged at Will and pinned him against the wall. "It took me a while to figure it out. But I know who you are," Sirius said, only inches from Will's pale face. Sirius tightened his grip, "You see, the walls of Azkaban are thin so when you finally stop screaming you can hear the screams of the others. And some of those screams echoed your name, William McGinn. What you did to them, what you did to others…"

"You don't understand," Will said. "They were dark times."

"If they were dark out here, they were pitch in Azkaban. Do not lecture me on dark times."

"I live with regret everyday of my life," Will said, his eyes watering, "I now fight against the Ministry."

"You might have won Dumbledore over with that bullshit, but not me. I don't have to trust you," Sirius said and pushed hard against Will's bruised jaw, "Stay away from me, Harry, and Selene."

"Are you threatening me?"

Sirius smiled, "Yes, yes I am." He released Will and continued walking towards the door. He was about open it when Will called from behind, "You were sent to Azkaban for crimes you didn't commit, and now you are hunted. After all that you've been through are you going to judge meon my past actions, without knowing the full truth?" 

Sirius paused, "When it comes to my family I am." He then opened the door, but never walked outside. Instead he stood still, visibly shaken. The light from outside was glaring and Will found himself blinded, so he stepped to the side to see what Sirius had encountered, the shadow was that of a man, but Will couldn't tell who it was. 

Sirius looked at the man in front of him. His clothes were torn, rags that were held together by some miracle. His skin was dusty and cut and a huge bruise was beginning underneath his right eye. He was in such bad shape that Sirius hardly recognized him. But the man's pale gray eyes gave him away. 

It was Remus.

"Sirius," Remus said and winced, placing a hand to his ribs. 

"Remus, what happened?" 

"It's gone Sirius," Remus said and then collapsed into his friend's arms.

~*~

Yes I know, another evil place to leave it. The good news is that Remus is alive. Yippee!

**Is Peter dead? Well, _technically_ I didn't say he died; I only implied it, heavily. He could have figured out a way to get out of it, perhaps he did. But he does not return for the remainder of this story. Draw your own conclusions.**


	13. Chapter XII: Missing

Just when you thought you'd never see me again… 

**Sorry for the long delay. I was knee deep in matters that demanded my attention and so could not focus on the story. But then a few weeks ago my muse sat me down at my computer and said that it was time to get Remus to the hospital wing, the poor dear. I agreed and so I wrote and wrote and wrote and finished this here story. And the people rejoiced.**

**Although its finished, it is in various stages of editing as I try to fill in holes and smooth over my style. The good news is my wonderful readers will be getting not one, but two chapters a week! Hopefully. I do apologize for the long absence but this story is definitely better for it. I also went back and changed a few things in previous chapters, but they are mainly frivolous and so those of you who have read them, please feel no need to read them again.**

**Daydreaming: Thanks for the lovely reviews. A note about Harry and Ginny's relationship: I hope you don't mind that there isn't too much H/G, because there isn't going to be much more. They are not so much a couple as they are friends, who are interested in each other. I like to think that they were just beginning their relationship when all this mess starts, so it puts a damper on anything romantic. After all, Harry has a lot more pressing matters on his mind right now, as you will see. Your question about Selene saving Remus should be answered in this chapter, if not let me know.**

**~*~**

**The Book of Carmen **

**Chapter XII: **Missing****

**~*~**

Sirius lifted Remus into his arms as if he were a child and was pained at his friend's slight weight.

"You should use magic to transport him to the hospital wing, it would be faster and safer," Will said.

"Go to Dumbledore, and tell him what happened," Sirius said, ignoring Will's comment. "I will take Remus to Pomfrey."

Will threw his hands in the air and complied, knowing it would be useless to argue this point further, "Fine, just be careful and don't jostle him too much."

Sirius glared at Will and left with Remus. Sirius moved as fast as he could through the halls of Hogwarts towards the hospital wing. Along the way he found himself catching his breath so he could listen to Remus'. When he found that his friend was breathing evenly Sirius relaxed, but did not slow his pace. The distance between them and the hospital wing seemed to grow instead of lessen, but the great doors of the wing at last came into view and Sirius exploded through them.

"What is the meaning of this commotion?" Madam Pomfrey asked, coming around the corner. She saw Sirius and then Remus' limp form in his arms and she motioned to a bed, "Put him there."

Sirius complied and laid Remus on the bed. He then stood back and let Poppy Pomfrey tend to Remus. Sirius had always respected Madam Pomfrey and although he didn't want to leave his friend's side, he gave her all the room she needed. Sirius himself had never excelled in the healing arts and was always amazed at the work of physicians. Especially Pomfrey, since she had managed to cure all of his more interesting maladies during his Hogwarts years.

Sirius rubbed his sore arm. His adrenaline rush had died, and his wounded arm was beginning to ache after having carried a full-grown man through the halls of Hogwarts. 

"What happened to him?" Pomfrey asked, examining the bruise under Remus' eye.

"I don't know. Is he okay?" 

"Okay? He is far from okay, Mr. Black. He'll live if that's what you mean."

As Madam Pomfrey finished wrapping a bandage around Remus' arm Dumbledore entered the room, followed by Harry and Will. Sirius saw that Will stood just behind Harry and put his hand on his godson's shoulders as Harry gasped at the sight of his old professor. "Harry," Sirius said, "Will you please come over here?" Harry complied, his attention fixed on Lupin, and did not see the look that Sirius threw Will.

"What happened to him?" Harry whispered to Sirius, "Was it his transformation?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, I have never seen him like this. I realize that the Book of Carmen was affecting him, but the injuries he has could not have been the result of his transformation alone."

"He's bruised some ribs, broken his left arm, has acquired multitude of cuts and scrapes, and a concussion," Pomfrey said to Dumbledore, but loud enough for all of them to hear. "And he's exhausted. How did he get here?" she added.

"I assume he walked. I doubt he would have Apparated being that injured. Remus is no fool," Sirius said.

"Poppy can you mend his ribs and arm?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius knew that Dumbledore did not doubt her proficiency in healing, but if Remus had been injured by a spell it would be more complicated to heal him then if he had received the injuries through other means. What he was really asking was if someone had intentionally hurt him.

"His ribs and the deeper cuts, yes. His arm, however, will take some time to mend." 

"So he was hexed," Will said.

"It appears so," Dumbledore responded.

"By who?" Sirius asked.

"That is a question that demands and answer," Dumbledore said. "Did he say anything, before he lost consciousness?"

"Yes," Sirius said, "He said, 'It's gone.'" 

"We can assume that he meant the Book of Carmen. Will, would you pay a visit to the Shrieking Shack and see if you can find the Book?"

Will nodded and turned to leave. "Will," Dumbledore called after him. Will paused and turned, "Be careful. Whoever did this to Remus is still out there." Will nodded and left.

~*~

Remus had no recollection of how he ended up in a bed, but he was damn glad to be in one. He had been awake for about ten minutes, but hadn't opened his eyes, as he tried to piece together the events of the previous night. He knew that he had somehow survived his encounter with Peter, as the many aches and pains that traversed his entire body reminded him. He remembered waking up underneath a pile of wood, and climbing out of the rubble. Remus also remembered that he had not felt the Book of Carmen's presence that morning. At first he had been relieved, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from him both physically and mentally. However, that elation soon turned to dread as he realized that he didn't know where the Book was and that meant- "Peter!" Remus shouted, and sat up quickly, much to the protest of his body. His head spun and his stomach lurched. Someone had placed a cool cloth over his forehead, and it fell across his eyes. He reached to remove it and when he did, he was surprised to see Sirius standing at the foot of his bed.

"Take it easy Remus," Sirius said.

"Thanks for the advice," Remus said laying back down. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost six hours."

_Six hours?_ Remus thought, _It felt like six minutes._ Out of habit he tried to drape his left arm over his eyes, but it hurt too much to move. He sighed in frustration and laid the right one across his face instead, _A lot of help I'm going to be._

"Are you alright? You look horrible," Sirius said.

"What a clever assessment," Remus snapped. He raised his arm a little so that he could see Sirius, who looked a little hurt by Remus' rebuff. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that so much has happened and I can't seem to get my head around it."

"What did happen?"

"I'm not sure, but," he paused, taking a few moments to sit up again, "Peter was there." Remus looked at Sirius whose eyes darkened at the mention of Peter's name. "He must have broken in while I was transforming. He took the Book and then tried to kill me, and he almost succeeded."

"What stopped him?" Sirius asked, his voice so low that Remus had to strain to hear him.

"I don't remember, I blacked out. When I awoke the Shack was in ruins. Peter was gone, as well as the Book of Carmen. I knew I had to get here, and warn Dumbledore. I think that the Book of Carmen is controlling Peter."

Sirius looked at him curiously.

"Peter confronted me to kill me, I'd stake my life on it," Remus said and then paused at the irony. "Being the coward that he is, he would have wanted to attack and kill me while I was transforming, and would not have been able to defend myself. However, he didn't kill me. Instead he toyed with me and offered me the chance to join him."

"Join him?"

"Join them, more like. There was something in his voice, Sirius, something that made me think that it was not Peter with whom I was speaking."

"The Book of Carmen."

Remus nodded, "It was using Peter to connect with the physical world." Remus' eyes narrowed, "His weak mind would have been easy to influence." 

"Why you?"

Remus broke eye contact with Sirius, "Because it sees me as a part of it."

"Because you are werewolf."

Remus nodded. "And because of Selene. It wanted to use me as a means of finding her."

Sirius leaned against the bed, "She's gone."

"Gone? When?"

"Last night. Dumbledore has sent out almost all the owls in the owlery to various people asking for any news. He's even checked Muggle police stations and hospitals. No one has heard anything."

"We will find her." 

"Before or after Peter does?" Sirius asked.

"Pettigrew is not in league with the Book of Carmen," another voice said. Sirius and Remus turned and saw Snape enter the room.

"I beg to differ," Remus said lifting his bandaged arm.

"He might have ruffed you up a bit, but he's not responsible for the loss of the Book," Snape said, eyeing Remus' bandages with what looked like glee, or at least satisfaction. 

"I know what I saw," Remus said.

"Do you?"

"He stood above me and waved the bloody thing in my face!" Remus yelled, and then leaned back. He was too tired to deal with Snape, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to deliver a message from Dumbledore," Snape said nonchalantly. "It appears that someone witnessed a man running through their yard late last night." Snape pulled out a piece of yellow parchment and read a section from it, "The man was a short and stocky figure with an artificial hand," Snape glanced at Remus and Sirius before continuing, "He seemed to be scared out of his wits. He was yelling that something was chasing him, and that it was going to kill him. I grabbed my wand and headed outside to fend off any intruders, but I didn't see anything. I attempted to follow the man, but he ran into the woods before I could catch him, and with all the strange happenings that have occurred in the past few days, I wasn't about to enter the forest, especially at night. Something really must have spooked him. I thought it best to inform you Albus, since your students will be returning in a few days and I thought you would like to keep an eye out for the loon."

"Who sent that letter?" Sirius asked.

Snape sneered at Sirius, but answered his question, "A local merchant in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore contacted him after receiving the letter and asked him if the man had been carrying anything. The merchant said that he was quite sure that the man had been running with both arms outstretched, and that he hadn't noticed any bags or sacks that could have contained anything."

"So Peter left the Shack without the Book," Remus muttered, "how strange."

"Eloquently put," Snape said sarcastically.

"Are you done here?" Sirius snapped.

Snape started to say something then thought the better of it. Instead he folded up the letter and placed it back in his pocket, "Dumbledore would like to talk to you Sirius. I believe he has some idea about how to catch your wayward wife.  A waste of time if you ask me, its obvious she's not coming back."

Remus noticed that Sirius had gripped the bed rail, and his fingers were turning white.

"You've delivered your message Severus. You can tell Dumbledore that Sirius will meet with him shortly."

"I don't take orders from werewolves Lupin. Besides, I'm enjoying this," Snape said and then turned his attention to Sirius, "So how does it feel? Being betrayed twice, once by a close friend and once by your wife. Not that great a judge of character are you?"

If it was possible Sirius' grip tightened. Remus knew if he didn't do something quick Sirius would attack Snape. Mustering all the speed he could, Remus reached into Sirius' robes and pulled out his wand and then pointed the weapon at Snape. The quick action surprised both Sirius and Snape, "Would you be so kind as to deliver our message to Dumbledore," Remus said with exaggerated kindness, "before I decide that you look better as a Puffskein. And I must say that I'm not feeling very well so there's no telling what may happen."

Snape's eyes flamed at Remus, but the wand proved to be the greater threat. Without another word, Snape left. Remus handed Sirius back his wand and then sagged back into the bed.

"A Puffskein?" Sirius asked, grinning.

Remus looked up at his friend and cocked an eyebrow.

Sirius laughed, "How hard did you hit your head?" 

"Pretty hard," Remus admitted.

"You should get some rest," Sirius said. Remus nodded. Sleep sounded good to him at the moment, and perhaps his subconscious could make some sense out of the events that had transpired. "I'll tell Dumbledore that you are okay," Sirius said. Remus flashed him a reassuring smile and then Sirius left the room, shutting the large doors behind him. He stood silent outside of the doors for a while longer, as still as the knights in armor that surrounded him. _That was close_, Sirius thought, _too close_. He had come very close to losing another friend. "Thank you," he whispered, hoping that God or whatever force that was watching over them understood how much he meant it.

Remus watched Sirius leave and then watched as Madame Pomfrey approached him with a rather foul smelling liquid. "Drink this," she said. "It will help you sleep."

Remus pushed the glass away, "Thanks Poppy, but I don't think I'll need any aid in that matter."

"Drink it," she said. "Don't make me tie you to the bed and pour it down your gullet."

Remus laughed, but Poppy didn't. Remus got the distinct impression she wasn't kidding. He held his hands up, "Alright, you win." He took the glass and drank the liquid. Although it was foul going down, once it finally hit his stomach it sent warm waves throughout his body. Remus felt his body relax and fell asleep so quickly that he dropped the glass.

~*~

**Thanks for reading!**

**As always, please review.**

Puffskein: Spherical in shape and covered in soft, custard-coloured fur, it is a docile creature that has no objection to being cuddled or thrown about. The Puffskein is a scavenger that will eat anything from leftovers to spiders, but it has a particular preference for sticking its tongue up the nose of sleeping wizards and eating their bogies. (For those of you who don't have your Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them book handy.)


	14. Chapter XIII: Despair

**Since the last chapter and this one are both fairly short, I decided to go ahead and post this one as well. Hope you enjoy!**

**~*~**

**The Book of Carmen**

**Chapter XIII: Despair**

**~*~**

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Sirius entered his office. The old wizard's hands were folded with each long finger interlaced with the others. His forehead rested against his hands and his eyes peered down at the Daily Prophet on his desk. Sirius approached and bumped a large stack of books. The top three books fell, and Sirius reached down to retrieve them.

"Leave them," Dumbledore said, his eyes still on the newspaper.

Sirius obeyed and stood in front of the desk. "You wanted to see me?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Yes. I just received this Daily Prophet," Dumbledore said, pointing to the newspaper. "It appears that over the past twelve hours the Daily Prophet has received many reports of strange and brutal attacks on both animals and humans, wizards and Muggles alike. The shear amount of the attacks as well as the brutality, leads me to believe that the Book has gained great power."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "And you think Selene has something to do with it."

"No Sirius, I know she has something to do with it."

Sirius felt his anger rise. He tried to look away, but the headmaster held his gaze. "Sirius, listen to me, I know you don't want to hear this, but you are going to listen to me. I believe that the Book has Selene under its control. I doubt very much that she went willingly, but something happened that forced her to let it take control of her mind and body."

Sirius swallowed hard.

"Until now we believed that the Book intended to use Selene as a permanent conduit to the physical world. But these new attacks lead me to believe that the Book has other plans. The Daily Prophet calls these attacks random, but I believe they are anything but random. The creatures it attacks are gentle beings such as unicorns, phoenixes, and centaurs. Human victims are equally innocent, and many of them have been children."

Sirius blinked, "Children, why?"

"What other beings on the planet have gentler spirits?" Dumbledore stood and walked over to a large brass alchemy scale, "What the Book is doing is trying to tip the scale between good and evil." He placed a weight on the scale and it tipped accordingly, "If it succeeds than it will have enough power to achieve its own corporeal form and it will no longer need Selene to act as its messenger."

"And Selene?"

"She would be destroyed."

Sirius waved his hand, dismissing Dumbledore's idea, "Selene wouldn't allow the Book to assume a form. She would not stand by and let children be massacred."

"She is not in control!" Dumbledore yelled, startling Sirius. "Look at that paper Sirius."

Sirius picked up the paper read the headline, "LAST TWO UNICORNS OF GREENBRIAR FOREST FOUND SLAUGHTERED."

"I know you love her. I love her as well. But understand that our primary concern is for the innocents of this world. That evil must not be released. And I believe that I may have a plan that can stop the Book."

Sirius looked up from the paper, "How?" he asked.

"However, will be dangerous. Not just for us, but for Selene as well." Dumbledore paused, "It would cause great risk to her life."

Sirius threw down the paper, "No. That is a risk I cannot take."

Dumbledore walked over to Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sirius, she may be lost to us already. There is only a slim chance that our Selene survived the merging with the Book."

"But if there's a chance…"

Dumbledore sighed and picked up the fallen paper. He handed it to Sirius, "Turn the page."

Sirius complied. When he turned the page he saw a picture of a burning house. A woman and man stood watching their house burn to the ground. The woman held a small teddy bear in her hand, but its owner was not in sight. He knew Selene would risk her life to save a child, but could he risk her life to save others? Sirius remembered a scene much like the one in the paper. He remembered finding the two bodies of his friends in the remains of their house. Sirius often wondered what it would have been like if he had found a third body that night instead of a baby. He closed his eyes to block out the thought. There was nothing that he would not have given to have been able to stop the deaths of James and Lily. Now he had the means of stopping a far more potent evil from killing more parents and orphaning more children. Sirius opened his eyes, "How do we stop her?"

~*~

Remus did not want to wake up but he could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He lazily opened one eye and saw Will looking back at him.

"I didn't disturb you, did I?" Will asked.

"No. Not at all," Remus lied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." 

"I went back to the Shrieking Shack, to see if I could find out anything about what happened last night."

Remus sat up, "What did you find?"

"Not a lot. The place was nothing but rubble. I can't believe you made it out alive."

"That makes two of us."

"But I did find this," Will said and pulled out a strip of bright red fabric and handed it to Remus.

Remus took it and rubbed it between his fingers. The fabric was tough, but pliable, and had a faint luster. Both were characteristics of robes made with dragon scales. Remus' heart sank, "This came from Selene's robes."

Will nodded.

Remus wondered why he felt surprised, because it all made complete sense. The evil managed to leave the Book long enough to find Selene and merge with her, but the core of its power still lied within the Book. So it was Selene who exploded the Shrieking Shack and took the Book from Peter. After all, why use someone with minimal magic to control when you could have someone like Selene obey your commands. Remus closed his eyes at the thought of Selene under the control of that hideous being.

"I was wondering if you would give this to Sirius," Will said.

"I will, but why?"

"I'm inclined to believe that Sirius would separate my head from my shoulders if _I_ gave it to him."

Remus looked at him questionably. Will sighed and sat on the bed, "Can I confess something to you?" he asked,

Remus nodded.

"During the rise of Lord Voldemort, and after his fall, there was great pressure on the Ministry to apprehend all Death Eaters. However, Death Eaters were, and are, not only some of the strongest wizards, but also some of the smartest. Tracking them and arresting them properly was very difficult." Will took a deep breath, "So, the rules were bent and infractions overlooked. We started with the best intentions, but things got out of hand. Innocent people went to Azkaban, many innocent people."

"But you weren't responsible for that," Remus said.

"I had a part in it," Will admitted. Remus started to say something, but Will raised a hand. "There's more. One night my team went into a suspected Death Eater's house. It turned out to be a trap and two Aurors were killed. Later we found out that we had been ratted out by one of our own. The Ministry left it to me to find the rat in our ranks. There was pressure from them, from the families of the two slain Aurors, as well as pressure from the rest of my team, as each were terrified at the prospect of being the next victim. I was young, Remus, too young to be put in that position," Will said and then looked away. "All evidence pointed to them, every piece. But they just would not confess to the crimes. It never dawned on me that _they_ could have been set up…"

"Will, you're not making any sense. Who are you talking about?"

"The Longbottoms."

Remus sat back, "You mean that…"

"The Longbottoms were never tortured by Death Eaters. It was we, their friends, who performed the Cruciatus Curse until they went mad. We covered it up with the story of the Death Eaters. We never found the real perpetrators."

Remus stood from the bed and walked over to one of the large windows. He had known Will for many years and he would never have believed him capable of committing such crimes. Remus had visited the Longbottoms once, and their wide-eyed stares had disturbed him a great deal. He had also seen the haunted look in Sirius' eyes. Although Sirius never discussed his time in Azkaban, he knew his friend slept very little due to nightmares. Remus had cursed the name of anyone who could have put innocent people through that despair. Now a man responsible for the despair of many was standing right beside him, and he had called that man friend.

"Remus?" Will asked hesitantly.

"Sirius knows this?" Remus asked with a monotone voice.

"He said he heard people screaming my name in Azkaban," Will said, his voice shaky, "But I don't think he knows about the Longbottoms."

"I suggest that it remain that way. I will give him the cloth and run interference between you two as well."

"Thank you Remus." Will said and put his hand on Remus' shoulder, "Your understanding is greatly appreciated."

"Don't thank me for this," Remus said and shook Will's hand away. "I'm doing this for Sirius' well-being, not yours."

Will's face contained both surprise and hurt at Remus' response. "After that night I've tried to repair the damage I've done. I've worked hard to free the innocent people in Azkaban and even harder to find a way to reverse the effects of long exposure to Cruciatus."

Remus sighed, "Yet you allowed it to happen in the first place. Repentance doesn't undo the past. I'm not your priest, Will. Don't come to me looking for forgiveness." 

Will nodded slowly and Remus listened to his retreating footsteps. When he heard the large doors open and shut his anger surged through him and he slammed his fist against the glass, leaving snake-like cracks along the surface.

~*~

**What do you think of Will now?**


	15. Chapter XIV: The Sword of the Four House...

** Special note concerning Book 5 (no spoilers): This story was finished before OotP, and as you will discover there are several things that go against the new canon, especially one very obvious thing. Anyway, I am not going to change any of this story to fit the new canon, because it would require a complete redrafting of it, and frankly, I like it how it is. So treat this story as an AU from now on, but it does stick to previous OotP canon.   
  
Arizosa: Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that you are enjoying the story.   
  
  


~*~  
  
The Book of Carmen:  
Chapter XIV: The Sword of the Four Houses  
  
~*~

**  
A few hours later, when Madam Pomfrey was examining Remus she noticed a growing purple bruise across the knuckles of his left hand. "I don't believe that bruise was there when you came in this morning," she said and then nodded towards the window, "Of course, neither was that crack."   
  
"There was a fly," Remus said.  
  
"A fly?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"A big one."   
  
Remus heard someone come into the room and looked to see Snape approaching his bed. "Dumbledore has requested that you join him in his office. That is, if you can make it up the stairs without passing out, Lupin."   
  
Remus rose from the bed and walked over to Snape, "Don't worry, I can make it. Thanks for the message." He pulled out a sickle and handed it to Snape, "for your troubles," he said with a snicker. Snape pressed his lips together so tightly that Remus thought he'd swallowed them. Snape took the coin and in the process he grabbed Remus' healing wrist and squeezed. Remus' mouth twitched in a slight wince.   
  
"When will you boys start acting like adults?" Pomfrey asked from behind them.   
  
"Him first," Remus said with a smile. He was thrilled to have gotten such a rise out of Snape, besides Madam Pomfrey had given him so many potions that he wasn't feeling much of anything, let alone Snape's puny grip. "Why don't you lead the way, Dumbledore will be expecting us."   
  
Snape nodded and let go of Remus' wrist. He walked towards the door, dropping the sickle on the way out of the room.   
  
"I thought we were headed to Dumbledore's office," Remus said, adjusting his robes as the walked down the hall. They had always been loose fitting, but since he had lost a great deal of weight he had begun to automatically adjust his sleeves and waistline as he walked.   
  
"We have to go collect Potter," Snape said. Soon he and Remus stood before the portrait of the Fat Lady. Remus started to say the password but stopped and cleared his throat. Snape, realized the hint, mumbled something unintelligible, and walked down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. Remus watched him leave and then entered the Gryffindor common room. He found Harry sitting by the fire with a great glass globe in his hands. The boy turned when he heard Remus enter.   
  
"Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed and then took a visual inventory of Remus' robes and various bandages, "How are you?"   
  
"I'm fine. You can drop the title, Harry. I am no longer your professor. Just call me Remus."   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"We've been summoned to Dumbledore's office. I thought you might like to walk with me." Harry nodded and placed the globe on the table. Remus stopped to adjust his robes again and then they were out the door once more. They walked to Dumbledore's office in silence. Harry couldn't deny that he was nervous. He knew that they had discovered something about Selene and judging by the hushed tones of everyone in the castle as well as the fact he had not seen Sirius all day, Harry did not think it was good news. However, he found comfort in Remus' presence. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because he had helped Harry two years ago when it came to summoning his Patronus, or maybe it was nothing more than the fact he was with one of his dad's friends. Whatever the reason, Harry was grateful.   
  
Remus and Harry reached the door of Dumbledore's office and joined the other occupants of the room. Harry looked around and saw Dumbledore at his desk. Sirius was sitting on the top of a nearby table and gave Harry a sad smile as he entered. Harry noticed that Hagrid was there as well, sitting in a chair that looked as if it would buckle under his weight at any moment. Professor McGonagall stood by Fawkes' perch, her sharp features making her look very much like the phoenix, and Snape stood beside her. Professor McGinn stood near the door and he kept stealing glances at Remus and Sirius, with a nervous twitch in his eye. Remus and Harry made their way over to Sirius. Harry sat in a chair in front of him and Remus leaned against the table.   
  
"I'm glad to see that you are feeling better," Dumbledore said to Remus who nodded. For the first time Harry had a sense that Remus was just as nervous as he was about what Dumbledore had to say. In fact every face in the room reflected anticipation, with the exception of Sirius'. His face revealed nothing.   
  
Dumbledore continued, "As you are all aware of by now there have been several attacks on both human and magical creatures within the past twenty-four hours. The Ministry has been working very hard to figure out who or what is behind them. They are currently chasing many false leads, one of which is that these crimes fall on your shoulders, Sirius." Snape grunted and Dumbledore continued, "I have allowed them to believe that because the truth would cause wide spread panic. However, those of you in this room are my most trusted friends, colleagues, and students, which is why I am willing to reveal to the truth to you, trusting that you will act responsibly with this information. We all know by now that Selene Evans is indeed alive, and that she is a Magmanos. To this information I add that she is now under the complete control of The Book of Carmen, more specifically, the entity that remains within its pages. It is using her to kill until it is powerful enough to assume its own tangible form."   
  
Dumbledore paused for a moment to let everyone digest the news. Harry stared at his hands as he fought a rising lump in his throat. Questions were on the lips of many, but no one spoke. "If this is allowed to happen the devastation would be greater than anything any of us has ever encountered. Our world, as well as the Muggle world, would forever be changed. It would be a world of fear and death."   
  
"How do we prevent this, Albus?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"I believe that I know a way in which to destroy the Book. It is dangerous and lives would be risked and perhaps lost. However, if we are to act, it must be now. If the entity in the Book manages to achieve corporeal form, it will be impossible to destroy."   
  
Again Dumbledore paused before continuing, "We must draw the Book away from the cities, towns, and forests where it has been killing. It must be brought to a place that's core is built upon good magic and whose physical structure is among the strongest in Europe. In short, we must draw the evil here."   
  
"But Headmaster, the students are due back in a few days. There will not be enough time to send owls to every household instructing them that the school will be closed," Snape said. "That is because the school will not be closed. In fact I've already sent owls to every family urging them to let their children return to school."   
  
Everyone's eyes snapped to Dumbledore. Hagrid voiced what the others thought, "Yeh can't be thinkin' about bringin' the students here. They could be killed."   
  
"I have every intention of bringing the students here. They are safer within these walls than anywhere else, and they have a crucial part in the plan. The Book will be uncontrollably drawn to them, it will have no choice but to come here."   
  
"Are you suggesting using the children as bait?" Remus asked dumbfounded.   
  
"I assure you that the Book of Carmen will not be able to reach the children. There are places in this castle, Remus, places that even escape your and Sirius' knowledge. Places where the Book could never touch them."   
  
"So what happens next?" Snape asked.   
  
"Once the children are safe I will drop all magical defenses on this castle. The Book will come to us, in the guise of Selene," Dumbledore added, looking at Sirius. "At this point it will still need her, so if we destroy that link, and then the book soon after, the evil will be scattered."   
  
"What about the link between her and Voldemort?" Will asked.   
  
"That will be destroyed as well."   
  
"How do we destroy the link?" Remus asked.   
  
"We kill my wife," Sirius whispered. Harry felt all heads turn in their direction and knew they were looking at Sirius. Harry, though, found he could not turn around and face his godfather at that moment.   
  
"There is a great possibility that will not happen," Dumbledore said. "It is common knowledge that Magmani have spirits of fire, and are pained by the cold." Dumbledore stood and pulled a great ring of keys from his robes. He singled out a long golden key edged with precious stones and walked over to a large silver cabinet. As he twisted the key in the lock every head in the room stretched to see what lay within. Dumbledore pulled out a great scabbard.   
  
"Albus, is that..." McGonagall started to ask, but never finished, amazement clear in her voice.   
  
"Yes Minerva, this is indeed the Sword of the Four Houses," Dumbledore answered and stepped into the middle of the room. The other occupants crowded around Dumbledore to gaze at the weapon. Harry was reminded of the sword of Godric Gryffindor, but it was obvious that this was not the same sword. This scabbard was golden. At the bottom, two silver snakes met at a point while the rest of their bodies interlaced up the sword. Above the serpents were two badgers. Their backs ran up the sides as they sat on their hind legs, their front legs touching each other. Above them sat one great eagle, its wings were outstretched and wrapped around the sides of the scabbard, its sapphire blue eyes stared straight forward. Two lions sat atop the wings, each with its front paws stretched upwards supporting the hilt of the sword.   
  
The hilt was breathtaking. Tiny ropes of gold and silver wound together to form the grip. The arms of the hilt curved downwards, each embossed with two house insignia. The hilt was lined with tiny stones. Many of them Harry recognized, however, there were some stones that were not known to him, their names lost in the modern age, their timeless beauty forever captured on this hilt alone. In the center was one great stone. It was a deep purple, or green, perhaps even blue. Harry couldn't tell for sure. Underneath its glassy surface flickered tiny lights as if the stone had captured the light of a thousand tiny candles. Dumbledore spoke again, "At one time the founders of Hogwarts were of like mind. They understood and accepted the differences between them and realized that together they possessed great power, one that could not be dissuaded by any evil. It was during this time of understanding that they decided to forge one great sword in case the world presented an evil that required a weapon of immense magnitude," Dumbledore said rotating the hilt with one hand. "Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazaar Slytherin worked together to forge this sword, each house pouring all their abilities into their efforts. The scabbard is impressive, and the hilt contains beauty unlike any other sword that has or will ever be made, but it is the blade that contains the power," Dumbledore said, and with a movement one would think too fast for a man of his age, he pulled the sword from the scabbard. The sword's exit from the scabbard was noiseless, without the usual sound of metal scraping against a scabbard. The room's occupants took a deep breath as each felt the power of the blade. It was not silver, as one would expect, but white, and it glowed much like the stone of the hilt. Dumbledore flexed his wrist, swaying the sword from right to left. As the sword moved it left an echo in the air. Not one that you could see or hear, but one that you could feel.   
  
"The sword is composed of two magic metals long forgotten to history, one from the depths of the earth, the second from the heights of the mountains. It was the Gryffindors who recovered the materials and so their bravery was etched into the sword. The Hufflepuffs heated and tempered the blade, their work taking many months to perfect. Into this blade went their patience and their toil. The Ravenclaws used all of their intellect to inscribe the blade with the most powerful strengthening spells and are also responsible for the sword being as light as it is. The Slytherins placed upon the blade a potion that made the blade impervious to dulling and also made its surface colder than ice." Dumbledore slid the sword back into the scabbard, "It is that last quality that I believe will help us the most."  
  
Sirius took a step back from the group. "You mean ter run the poor lass through with tha' sword?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"No Hagrid, I mean to destroy the evil that is invading her body. I don't deny that there will be great risk to her life, but it is also her only chance for salvation."   
  
"I don't know Albus," Will said, "The history behind that sword is questionable. It is power, no doubt, but what if that power is turned against us?"   
  
"I agree with you Will. There is a reason why the sword has only been used twice since its formation. It contains great power and its power must be matched by the strength of the wielder. Otherwise the sword becomes volatile and unpredictable. However, it is our best and only weapon."   
  
"The risk is too great," Will said and many of the others nodded in agreement.   
  
"I honor all of your opinions and if that is the consensus of the group than I will return the sword to its cupboard and we will try to think of a new plan. But remember that time is running short for all of us, especially Selene. I will ask you only once, who agrees with the decision to wield the sword against the Book?"   
  
No one moved. No one said a word.   
  
"Very well," Dumbledore said, "I will just return..."   
  
"I'm in," a voice said. Everyone watched as Sirius stepped back into the circle and took the sword from Dumbledore. Harry noted that he looked physically ill as he held the sword. Nonetheless his voice was strong, "It is a good plan. If this will end it, then I'm in."   
  
Remus stepped forward and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "As am I."   
  
Harry reached out and touched the hilt, his own vote now cast. Harry looked over at Lupin, who winked, and over at Sirius who smiled. And so the sword passed from the hands of the headmaster into the hands of a convicted murderer, a half-giant, a werewolf, a stuffy professor, a fallen Auror, a Potions Master, and the Boy who Lived, each of whom making a vow and deciding upon a plan to save their school, their lives, and their world. 


	16. Chapter XV: Orballa

**This is one of my favorite chapters, especially the second part. Enjoy. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Daydreaming, who found her muse.**

**~*~**

**The Book of Carmen**

**Chapter XV: Orballa**

**~*~**

The next few days were very busy at Hogwarts. Each person who had been in Dumbledore's office had been given certain tasks to perform before and after the students arrived back at school. McGonagall was busy contacting the other professors and relating, in part, what was going to happen when they returned to the school and asking them to brush up on defense spells. Hagrid spent most of his time in the Forbidden Forest rounding up the last remaining unicorns and good-natured beasts that dwelt within the wood. He was also supposed to meet with the centaurs and try to convince them to leave the forest, if only for a short while, until the danger had passed. Harry guessed Hagrid was somewhat nervous about the latter task because he had heard him practicing his speech to the centaurs several times under his breath. 

Remus' sole task was to get back to full health. Although he had contended that he was absolutely fine and that he could help with the preparations, Dumbledore insisted that he remain in the hospital wing under the care of Madam Pomfrey, until all of his injuries were completely healed. So for the remaining few nights before the students returned, Remus sat in the hospital wing alone, except for a shaggy black dog that would appear every night and sleep in the bed opposite Remus, until his friend had healed. 

That was the most that anyone saw of Sirius during those few days. Even though Harry saw him more than the others, their visits would only last a couple of hours. Sirius would check in on Harry throughout the day and help him with whatever he was doing. They also ate their meals together, but conversations between them were brief. Harry could sense that there was something that Sirius wanted to tell him, but wasn't able to find the words. Harry didn't mind much, he enjoyed the time they spent together, even if it was tainted under the dark threat of the Book. No one knew where Sirius was when he wasn't with Harry. Most of the group believed he was with Dumbledore, but Harry had seen Sirius many times walking outside in the gardens or up and down the halls with the great sword in his hands.

Dumbledore had said that once he dropped the magical defenses that protected the castle not only would Selene and the Book be able to get in, but also all of the creatures that made up her dark entourage. Therefore, most of the rooms in the castle had to be closed off from the beasts. Professor Snape had been working nonstop on a potion that prevented her Dark creatures from entering a room, so he was rarely seen by anybody. Not that this bothered Harry any. However, if the potion should fail Dumbledore instructed that the rooms that held the more precious and rare magical objects were to be emptied, and their cargo placed in the vaults, deep under the castle's foundation. This job was left to Harry and McGinn. They had already emptied the Great Hall as well as most of the classrooms. Today they had spent the better part of the afternoon emptying the library. They had finished emptying the main section and had progressed to the restricted section, where Harry was being extra careful not to open any of the books, remembering all too well the screaming book that he had encountered during his first year. Harry picked up a slim green book and examined its cover where he found no title, "What is inside of this book?" he asked.

He handed the book over to Will who inspected it with care, "I believe that book discusses the many uses of dragon intestines." 

He handed the book to Harry who scrutinized the cover. "How do you know that? The book has no title."

"Because that is what the cover is made of." Will said and smiled as Harry flung the book on top of the cart and wiped his hand on his robes. The book sat on top on the pile for a few moments before sliding off and hitting the floor. A few seconds later several other books followed suit.

 "The cart looks pretty full. I think it is time we took the load down to the vaults," Will said. Harry nodded and together they restacked the cart and headed down the hallway. They turned a corner and were surprised to find Dumbledore headed in their direction.

"Headmaster," Will said in greeting.

"Good afternoon William. I gather that you are taking these books to the vault. Am I correct?"

Harry and Will nodded.

"Well if you don't mind, I'll accompany Harry this time."

Will nodded, "Of course. I'll return to the library and continue our work there." 

Harry and Dumbledore continued their way to the vault. After they had deposited the books Harry started to walk back the way they had came. "Wait a second Harry, there is something that I would like to show you," Dumbledore said and turned down a different path. Harry followed as the old wizard took him up several staircases and down several hallways. Eventually Dumbledore stopped in front of a large wall. Harry was about to ask why they had stopped at that specific moment when Dumbledore said, "Mooncalf." The walls began to separate and a large statue emerged from where the wall had been. 

Harry's face must have revealed his amazement because Dumbledore smiled at him and said, "It is rather impressive, isn't it?"

The statue was that of a sphinx. "Harry, do you know what happens to sphinxes who run out of riddles?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked up at the great stone beast, "Er…they turn into stone?" 

"Yes. But even as stone they remain the best guardians. Stone sphinxes are very rare. If you ever run across one know that there is something very special in its keep." Dumbledore raised his arms, "Laeve Rru Oyterces." Harry watched as the stone eyes of the sphinx began to lift, revealing a bright yellow light. Dumbledore turned around and Harry followed suit. Where the light from the eyes of the sphinx had struck the wall behind them there was now a doorway. Harry followed Dumbledore through the doorway and as he stepped into the dark hallway he heard the sounds of scraping stone as the giant sphinx disappeared into the wall. 

Dumbledore whispered a few words and suddenly the hallway was full of light as the torches that lined the walls began to light themselves. "Where does this lead?" Harry asked.

"To a very special place." Dumbledore said and Harry left it at that. They walked for what seemed like hours to Harry who was anticipating seeing what was at the end of the tunnel. Finally, the tunnel widened into a large set of stone doors.  Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out his large ring of keys. Harry recognized the golden key used to unlock the silver cabinet in Dumbledore's office. However, it was a large stone key that Dumbledore now singled out, "no one has entered this room in over a hundred years," he said and then slipped the key into the keyhole. The entire tunnel groaned as the massive lock unlatched. The doors opened and a burst of air blew Harry's hair about his face. Harry expected the air to be stale, but instead it was warm and fresh.

Harry stepped into the room, his footsteps echoing behind him. The room was massive, almost twice the size of the Great Hall. There were some sort of carvings that lined the walls, but the light was too dim to make them out. What was amazing was that the entire room had a golden luster to it. It was if someone had thrown buckets of glitter onto the floor, ceiling, and walls. Harry put his hand to one of the walls and was shocked to find that the surface of the stone was transparent, and that the glowing originated beneath the surface rather than on top. Dumbledore stepped back into the tunnel and took one of the torches from its holder. He handed it to Harry, "Touch the fire to the wall." 

Harry did was he was told. As the flames licked the surface of the wall the glowing that was underneath the flame grew and then began to spread across the wall and unto the others. It swept across the ceiling and the floor. Harry looked down at his feet. It looked as if he was standing upon thousands and thousands of stars. With the added light Harry could see the carvings clearly. Each carving was not a separate piece of art, but a continuous one that wrapped the room with stories of the wizarding world. Harry followed the adventures of ancient Celtic, Greek, and Chinese wizards as his eyes traversed the wall in front of him. He examined the carving closest to him. There was a great wizard there, and next to him was a large stone that read, 

_I am hight Escalibore, Unto a king fair tresore._

 "What is this place?" Harry asked.

"It is the very heart of Hogwarts. It is the center of its magic and its power."

"Who made the room? Who carved these statues? Was it the founders?"

"No. These walls were born long before Hogwarts was constructed. The founders of this school found this room and realized that it was a place of immense goodness and wisdom. They built the school around it and named the room Orballa. As for the sculptor, no one can say for sure. But whoever it is continues to sculpt. Let me show you something," Dumbledore said and led Harry over to the far wall and told him to examine one piece of the intricate stone story. 

A young mother held her small child in her arms. The baby was smiling and looking back at her. In the next panel the child was alone in his crib, looking wide-eyed at a dark figure in the room. Harry looked eagerly at the next panel. The robed figure pointed his wand and a small wisp of carved smoke seeped out of it. In the next panel the robed figure was gone, leaving only the small weeping child with a scar on his forehead. Harry stood back from the wall and placed a hand to his own forehead. He realized that he was looking at himself on the wall. "I thought you said that no one had been in here in a hundred years," he said.

"No one has. Our artist resides within," Dumbledore said motioning towards the walls and ceiling. 

"But why me?" 

"This room is in itself a history of magic, more specifically it relates the events of when good conquered darkness. Is it now any surprise to you that you are counted among its records?"

Harry said nothing, his eyes going back to the first panel. With a lazy finger he traced the outline of the mother, his mother, on the wall.

"This is not the only reason I brought you here," Dumbledore said. "This room will soon hold more than history, but all the staff and students of this school. The entity that has taken control of Selene will not be able to pass through that door, because this room was constructed by pure magic, untainted and unaltered over the centuries. It is the antithesis to the being that lives in that Book. It fears this room and what it represents and it is that fear that keeps the evil from entering." Dumbledore paused for a moment, "Myself, Sirius, Remus, and William will remain outside of these walls in an attempt to demolish the evil in that Book. I brought you down here to offer you the choice of joining us or remaining within these walls with your classmates."

Harry looked at Dumbledore bewildered. Although he had wanted to help Sirius, he had never thought that he'd be offered this kind of opportunity. Not to mention that he had no idea what he could do to help the others, "What could _I_ do to help?"  

"The entity within the Book is not a fool. It will try to divide us, turn us against each other and ourselves. Harry, you are living proof that evil can be overcome. I know you don't relish in hearing it, but you are The Boy Who Lived, and that fact alone adds strength to our efforts. Understand that I am not trying to pressure you into doing anything. I'd prefer that you would stay here, where it is safe. But I know that you are growing up and it is your choices that will determine what kind of man you will become, so I'm offering you this choice. There is honor in whatever decision you make as your classmates will need you as well."

Harry stood silent for a few minutes. He wasn't pondering his answer as much as he was thinking about how no adult had ever treated him as an equal, not to the extent that Dumbledore had just done. Harry felt himself stand a little straighter and hold his head a little higher as he said, "I want to stay with Sirius."

~*~

Remus had to admit to himself that he was more than a little drunk. It was the eve before the students came back to Hogwarts, the eve before they openly invited evil into the school. Considering they were all likely to die very unpleasant deaths in the next twenty-four hours, Remus had deemed this a perfect time to raid Snape's liquor cabinet. Remus was currently attempting to find Sirius, and his impaired senses made his task very difficult.

Remus found his way into the gardens and found his old friend sitting on a stone bench and the great sword lying beside him. "Beautiful night, don't you think?" Remus said gesturing to the waning moon above them. 

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Better than tomorrow will be I expect."

Remus raised his bottle, "I'll drink to that."

Sirius watched as Remus lifted the wine bottle to his lips and gulped down several swallows. "That hits the spot." Remus said, swaying slightly on his feet. 

"How much have you had?" Sirius asked.

"Enough that I no longer care how much I've had," Remus answered.

"Perhaps you should sit."

"Good idea," Remus said and tried to sit beside Sirius on the bench, but his eyes fooled him and he miscalculated the edge of the seat by about five inches. Sirius reached out to grab his friend, but Remus fell anyway, landing on a soft patch of grass in front of the bench. Instead of getting up and trying again, Remus made himself comfortable on the grass.

"You never could hold your liquor," Sirius said, smiling for the first time in days.

"I'll have you know that my blood is still heavy with all those potions Pomfrey forced down my throat. If it weren't for them I would be absolutely fine," Remus said, emphasizing the last two words with broad gestures with the wine bottle, spilling a few drops on his hand and Sirius' shoes. Sirius took the bottle from Remus and examined the label.

"This is a pretty nice wine. Snape's office?"

Remus nodded.

"Second closest …" Sirius started.

"Fifth cabinet on the right." Remus finished. His tone turned serious as he looked up at his friend, "I wanted to thank you for staying with me the last couple of nights."

"I didn't think you realized that I was there."

"Of course I did." Remus sat back and rested the back of his head on the edge of the bench, "It felt almost like old times."

"Almost." Sirius responded.

Remus' eyes drifted to Sirius, "He's with us you know."

"That's what they tell me." 

"Of course he is. I can see him in Harry, and I'm not just talking about his looks. He has James' spirit, his passion for life."

Sirius nodded.

Remus continued, his tone somewhat lighter, "Sometimes I can almost hear James whispering in my ear, trying to convince me to join in on the next crazy stunt or rattling off about Lily or Harry. In fact, I believe that he is whispering to me right now."

"That's the liquor talking."

"No…no…He's telling me that you, my friend, need a drink," Remus said rummaging through his robes.

"Thanks, but I'm not that fond of red wine."

"I know. That's why I brought this," Remus said pulling out a bottle of firewhisky.

Sirius smiled, "Well, as long as it's Snape's." Remus smiled and nodded handing Sirius the bottle. Sirius sniffed the amber liquid and then took a long drink. He felt a wave of warmth as the alcohol flooded his stomach and his senses. His eyes strayed to the sword and he picked it up, watching the stars dance upon the blade. 

Remus watched his friend, "Can I ask you something?" 

Sirius nodded.

"Why are you wielding the sword? I mean, why does it have to be you? Where's Dumbledore in all this? It is a lot to ask from anybody, let alone from the man that loves her. Why doesn't Dumbledore kill it?"

"I chose to do it."

"Why?" Remus asked climbing onto the bench.

"You said it yourself, because I am the man who loves her. I am her husband, and therefore it is my responsibility to free her, or as the case may be, kill her. I will not put that weight on anyone else's shoulders."

"Then know that your friends are with you Sirius," Remus said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Whatever you decide to do, whatever outcome is to be, I am with you, Harry is with you, and I know Selene is with you."

Sirius inhaled deeply, letting the air out in long slow sighs. Remus took the sword from him and laid it aside and raised his wine bottle once more, "To laughing in the face of danger."

Sirius raised his bottle and he knocked it against Remus'. After they both drank Remus said, "Women. They have you head over heels for them one minute, and then threaten to expunge your existence the next."

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the way Remus said it, or maybe he just needed it, whatever the reason Sirius started laughing uncontrollably. Remus also started laughing which ended ultimately in his falling off the bench again. Together both he and Sirius drank Snape's liquor and laughed until dawn, forgetting what lay only a few hours away, and comforted by the other's friendship.

**~*~**

**Orballa is a combination of Gaelic words meaning "gold" and "wall."**


	17. Chapter XVI: The Day Before

**~*~**

**The Book of Carmen**

**Chapter XVI: The Day Before**

**~*~**

Hagrid took a deep breath as he entered Dumbledore's office. He hated delivering bad news, especially to Dumbledore. He didn't see anyone when he entered, so he rapped lightly on the door, "Hullo. Professor Dumbledore?"

"Up here Hagrid," a voice called above him. Hagrid looked up and saw that the old wizard was on the top level of his office, welcoming him from above the door. He looked to be gathering a few books, which he floated down to a small pile by the door. "I take it that you have discussed matters with the centaurs?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir."

"And?" Dumbledore asked, walking down the stairs to meet Hagrid.

"They…er…won't be leavin'. I explained everything ter 'em, about the Book an' all, but they refuse ter leave. They said they'd rather stay an' fight, rather than run away. Great fools if you ask me."

"They are not fools Hagrid, they are very wise and ancient creatures, but perhaps a little stubborn. I expected their response would be as much, but I do wish they would reconsider. They are great warriors, but I do not believe they understand and are prepared for the battle they will be forced to fight by staying."

"I did manage ter round up all the good creatures in the Forest. Not that many, really. A few unicorns, a snidget or two, an Augurey, an' three Diricawls, which were very difficult to catch I might add."

"Thank you Hagrid. Where are they now?"

"Restin' back at my place."

"Would you be so kind as to move them down to the vaults?" Dumbledore asked. Hagrid's eyes grew large as he thought about keeping these animals in a locked vault. Dumbledore added, "You'll find that the vault on the far end is nicely equipped to handle animals. Besides I don't believe that they will have to be there for long."

Hagrid was not impressed.

"You are welcome to stay with them, if you like, while they are there."

Hagrid looked appeased, "Yes sir," he said.

"By the time you are done, the students as well as the rest of the staff should be arriving. At my request, William and Minerva went to London to make sure everyone boarded the train safely. I just received an owl from Minerva saying that the boarding went smoothly, but that many of the students are frightened and very nervous. When they arrive I would like you to meet them and help keep order. Your presence will provide both a sense of security and friendliness and perhaps will lighten the very tense atmosphere. Make no mention of the attacks or The Book of Carmen. Treat this as any other return to Hogwarts."

Hagrid couldn't help but smile at the fact that Dumbledore thought he was so well regarded in the students' eyes, "Yes sir. I'll do my best to make sure they feel safe."

"Thank you Hagrid."

~*~

Remus woke up in the midst of an insanely comfortable bed with no recollection of how he got there. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to remember where he was. His foggy senses cleared long enough for him to remember that once Madam Pomfrey had deemed Remus in good health he had abandoned his lumpy mattress in the hospital wing for a bed in the Gryffindor boys' dorm along with Sirius and Harry. _That's right. I'm in Gryffindor tower_, Remus thought to himself and opened his eyes. "Ah!" he cried as the sunlight battered his tired eyes and he shut them again. He fumbled around the room blindly until he found the window and closed the curtains. Through squinted eyes he saw that he was alone in the room, both Harry's and Sirius's beds were empty. "What time is it?" he said out loud and staggered over to a mirror.

He stood in front of it for a few moments, trying to coax his pupils out of hiding. Finally he got a good look at his reflection in the mirror and found it to be chiding him for his actions the previous night. His dusty brown hair fell awkwardly about his face and eyes, and when he tried to run his hand through the mess it got caught midway. His eyes were foggy and red rimmed and his expression matched one who had just eaten a Dungbomb, and his head felt as if a thousand were exploding inside of it. "The aftermath," Remus muttered, making his way to the showers.

After a forty minute shower Remus felt a good deal better. He left his hair damp and left the tower for the Great Hall hoping to find something to eat. When he reached it he found the room had only one other occupant, Snape, who was eating and reading a book. Remus sighed, "I thought I had missed breakfast."

"You did. This is lunch," the other retorted coldly. 

"Where are all the others?" Remus asked.

"How should I know?" Snape replied, his eyes still on the book.

Remus shrugged and began to fix a plate of what had been left on the table. "By the way," Snape said, "you owe me twenty-three galleons."

"Whatever for?"

"My liquor cabinet is short one bottle of wine and one bottle of firewhisky."

"Sorry to hear that but-"

"There's no need to play the fool, Lupin, I know you took them."

"Have you any proof?" 

For the first time Snape's eyes left the book and peered over the cover, "Your red eyes are all the evidence I need."

"I don't believe that would stand up in court."

Snape shut his book and slammed it hard against the table, making Remus' eardrums feel like they were going to explode. "Do you really think it was a good idea to get drunk the night before we face pure evil?" Snape snapped.

"Severus, if there is a perfect time to get drunk, it is the night before you face evil." Remus answered, constructing a sandwich out of scraps of ham and a large roll.

"Well I guess in your case…" Snape muttered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Snape replied with a smile.

"No, you started it, finish what you have to say."

"Well considering your past history with the Book. I would say that you have the most to be concerned about."

"How do you figure?"

"Lupin, in case you haven't noticed, you are a werewolf. Werewolf. Otherwise known as a Dark creature," Snape said emphasizing all the right words so that Remus felt his anger rise. "I know your little friends had you convinced that you weren't the animal that you are, but I know that Book had an affect on you. You and the Book are from the same material, cut from the same cloth. I know you must be terrified of seeing it again," Snape paused enjoying the sight of the blood draining from Remus' face. He smiled, "Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you are not dreading it, you are anticipating its arrival."

Without thinking Remus grabbed Snape's collar from across the table. Snape tried to wiggle away, but Remus' grip was too strong, "You have no idea what you're talking about. I know that you were a minion of Voldemort and so you think that you know evil, but let me enlighten you," Remus drew him closer, "you don't. I resisted the Book once and I will do it again." He released Snape who slid back and straightened his robes. 

"You were always violent," Snape said.

"Yes, because I am a werewolf. Come on Severus, get new material, this bit is getting old."

Snape turned away and walked off, slamming the doors behind him. Remus put a hand on his throbbing head and sat back down. He poked at his sandwich with his finger. _Leave it to Snape to ruin my appetite_, he thought to himself.

~*~

Sirius moved quietly through the barren halls of Hogwarts. He wasn't trying to be covert as much as he was trying to calm his aching head. He had been looking for Remus for close to an hour now. The first place that he had looked was Gryffindor tower, where he and Harry had left him sleeping when they had gone to breakfast. When he wasn't there he had checked the hospital wing and Dumbledore's office without any luck. He opened the door to the Great Hall and saw his friend sitting at the end of one of the long tables, "Finally," Sirius said and approached Remus, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Mission accomplished," Remus said playing with the remains of a ham sandwich on his plate.

"How's your head?" Sirius asked.

"A bit like yours I suspect," Remus answered. He then smiled and rubbed his chin, "but slightly more handsome of course."

Sirius grinned, "I see your vision is still impaired by the alcohol."

"When are the students arriving?"

"In about an hour, that's partially why I wanted to talk to you. I'm going to head up to Dumbledore's office shortly. I don't think my presence would do anything to lighten the atmosphere if the students saw me."

Remus nodded, "I will go with you."

"Why's that?"

"Same reasons."

"But from what I hear you were loved by the students. I think your presence would be beneficial."

"Well Snape but an end to that," Remus said bitterly. "The students think differently about me now."

"How?"

"Don't be daft Sirius." Remus stiffened his hand and scratched at the air, "Big claws. Nasty bite. Get the picture?"

"Yes but…"

"No buts. It's the way people are. Next subject please," Remus said, irritated, his conversation with Snape still fresh on his mind.

Sirius held up his hands in defeat.

"What else did you want to talk to me about?"

"Did Dumbledore tell you about Harry?"

Remus had been wondering when Sirius would bring this up, "About his joining us?"

Sirius nodded.

Remus pushed his plate away and wiped his hands, "What do you think about it?"

"I think Dumbledore should have discussed it with me first. After all, I am his godfather. I think I should have a little say over something like this. What if he gets hurt or killed?"

"That is a possibility."

"And it isn't just that. I don't want him to see Selene being controlled by that monster. I don't him to associate his aunt with that evil."

"That is understandable."

"The comfort you are providing is overwhelming."

"I'm not trying to be comforting, I'm trying to be honest. But think of it this way. Dumbledore's motives are usually ambiguous, but never foolhardy. I don't think that he would stick Harry in the lion's den just to see what happens. Besides, the Book would have to go through you, Dumbledore, and me before it would be able to touch a hair on his head. As to your second concern, think back to when Harry first saw you. You were death personified, but Harry still managed to see through all the dirt, grime, and lust for Peter's blood, and he trusted you. He still does. Children are a lot more insightful than we give them credit for. I think Harry is more than capable of separating what Selene was and what the Book has forced her to become."

Sirius nodded. "Your right. Harry is a lot stronger than I first realized, he showed that at the Shrieking Shack, the TriWizard Tournament, as well as in Dumbledore's office when he agreed to help me."

"You should tell him that."

"Tell him what?"

"That you're proud of him. That you love him."

"I know. I try, but I don't know how to say it without coming off as being ridiculous."

"Harry won't think of it as ridiculous, no matter how you say it."

"I never thought it would be this hard."

"What?" Remus asked, a sly grin forming, "Parenting? It's not all about rules and consequences you know. You have to figure out how to deal with emotions like these, how to tell a teenage boy what he means to you in a way that lets him know that you will be there for him no matter what. That's what makes and breaks parents, the ability to understand their children and what they need."

"How do you know all this?"

"My natural brilliance of course, that and plenty of observation."

~*~

Harry stood in front of the doors of Hogwarts pacing back and forth. He had seen Hagrid leave the castle half an hour ago and knew that he would be returning any minute with the rest of the school, more importantly with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

It had surprised him how much he had missed his friends while they were gone, and when he learned of the Book of Carmen's attacks his emotions had turned to worry and then to fear. He had sent both of them owls after the meeting with Dumbledore, just to see if they were okay. He had not received a response, but that was not surprising, the recent events had kept the Owlery very busy indeed. In his gut he knew they were okay, but his mind would not be at ease until he saw them again.

Eventually the carriages came into view, first as only black dots on the horizon, and then Hagrid's large form came into view as he sat beside the driver of the first carriage. Soon Harry could see all of the drivers clearly as they slowed upon reaching the front of the castle. The grounds in front of Hogwarts became a mass of people as students exited and walked swiftly into the school.

There was none of the usual chatter about everyone's Christmas and gifts that they had or had not received. Instead the mood was very solemn, despite Hagrid's attempts to lighten it. The students spoke in low whispers about the attacks and if they would be safe inside the castle. Harry heard a couple of students say that they wished they could have stayed with their parents, and what would become of them while they were here? A student asked where Annie Meadows, a first year Ravenclaw, was, and someone said that she had heard that Annie had been a victim of this mysterious evil. Harry heard all this in passing as he scanned the crowd for his friends. His stomach was in knots when he heard Hermione call his name behind him.

"Harry!" she yelled, breaking the eerie silence of the rest of the students. Harry pushed a few students aside in an effort to reach her. He found her and wrapped his arms around her. When they broke apart Harry noticed that Ron and Ginny were standing beside her. He gave Ginny a hug as well and he and Ron exchanged grateful, but concerned looks. People pushed past them, eager to get inside, but the friends stood where they were, four still forms in a sea of black robes.

"Are you okay? Are your families safe?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ron said, "Mum left today to join Bill  in Egypt, they haven't had many problems there yet. Charlie will be joining them, the dragons that he has been studying have become too dangerous to be around." Ron swallowed hard, "Dad's staying here, he's working with the Ministry to try to find ways to keep people safe."

"The Muggle world isn't quite as concerned about what's happening yet, but my parents found my copy of a Daily Prophet detailing the attacks," Hermione said. "They almost did not let me come back but I assured them that this was the safest place I could be."

"You four better get inside," Hagrid said behind them, "the professors want to talk to all of the students."

They nodded and walked up the steps to the castle. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny joined the rest of the students in gaping at the barren halls of Hogwarts. "What _is_ going on?" Ron whispered to Harry.

Ginny gave Harry a reassuring look and left them to join her friends, each of whom gave her a big hug. Harry watched McGonagall as she began to usher all of the students into the Great Hall. "Come on," Harry said pulling Hermione and Ron in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"Wait Harry," Hermione said. "Shouldn't we hear what she has to say?"

"I already know what she is going to say. I'm going to tell you what is really going to happen."

**~*~**

**Action is coming, I promise.**

**23 galleons is roughly equivalent to £115 or $170, about the price of a fairly nice Italian wine and a single malt scotch whiskey. Rawiya looks over at her glass of $4.00 Blackberry Merlot, and sighs.**


	18. Chapter XVII: Return to Hogwarts

**Daydreaming: Thanks for spotting that error. I now have the Weasley boys in their respective jobs.  


~*~  
  
The Book of Carmen  
  
Chapter XVII: Return to Hogwarts  
  
~*~

**  
Leaves rustled and rubbed against branches as the wind blew steadily harder through the small forest. A few drops of rain fell, then more, then many. Soon the forest was a cacophony of sounds as the storm increased in intensity. Dirt became mud, slippery and sticky. Dry creek beds ran full and spilled over their banks. Lightening flashed followed by the pounding of thunder, first soft in the distance then heavy and boisterous as it drew closer. Thick tree limbs began to sway and then to dance, lesser branches cracked and fell, making up the bones of the forest floor.  
  
Then everything was silenced. The wind stopped completely, leaving the wood motionless. The clouds continued to roll overhead, but no lightening flashed nor did one raindrop fall. Nature herself held her breath as it, the thing, the evil, traversed the forest floor. It moved across the forest like something primordial. Its movements were jerky and menacing. It was hunting. It was always hunting. Howls broke the eerie silence far behind it. Even the dark creatures that followed it had now become afraid of their master and even though their instincts compelled them to follow it, the same instincts kept them far from it. The thing emitted a raspy sound as it breathed, sucking in the oxygen around it and exhaling a foulness that poisoned the plants, depriving them of oxygen, of life.   
  
The being stopped and wrapped a hand around a small birch. It sensed something that both sickened and enticed it. It cocked its head and closed its eyes. There was a certain energy in the air, greater than it had encountered before, an energy that was exuded only from its victims. The being removed its hand, rendering the birch into a small pile of ash. Quickly the being turned and raced back the way it had come. It was going to find the energy, the life, and she was going to consume it.  
  
Slowly the rain began to fall once more.  
**

~*~

  
** Harry had once again managed to shock the great Hermione Granger into silence. Ron, on the other hand, had no problems finding words. "You mean that Selene is the thing, the monster, behind all of these attacks? And Dumbledore is bringing it...her... here, with us? Has he gone completely nutters?"  
  
"Ron I've seen the room where all of the students will be kept. Trust me, you will be safe."  
  
"You meant to say _we_, right? That _we_ will be safe?"   
  
Harry sighed, "I am not going with you. I'm going to help the others fight Selene."  
  
"Harry, you must be joking," Hermione said. "This is bigger than anything you've come across before."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? I realize how dangerous this is, but I have to help them."  
  
"Harry, you know I think you're a great wizard right?" Ron asked. "But if this sword is the only thing that can defeat Selene and if Sirius is going to wield the sword, what can you do to help them?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure. But whatever happens I'm going to be there."  
  
Ron started to say something, but the doors to the tower opened and all the Gryffindor students came pouring in, much more animated than they were the last time Harry saw them. "There you are!" Ginny exclaimed pushing her way through the crowd. "I didn't see you in the Great Hall. Did you hear about all the dark creatures and the evil that is coming here?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"We are supposed to gather a few belongings and meet the rest of the students back in the Great Hall in ten minutes," Ginny answered and then was pulled away by another girl.  
  
"You two better go," Harry said.  
  
"I don't like this Harry, we are always together in these situations. Something just doesn't seem right about all of this," Ron said.  
  
"I'm with Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"Here," Harry said pulling out the Marauder's map, "Take this. This way you can see where we are in the castle at all times. If something goes wrong you can alert a professor."  
  
Ron took the map from Harry, "This doesn't put my mind at ease."  
  
Harry nodded, "It's the best I can do."  
  
"There's absolutely nothing we can do to change your mind?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled, "Besides I think I'm getting the better part of the deal. I won't be stuck with the entire house of Slytherins."  
  
"You mean the Slytherins will be there too?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course they will Ron," Hermione said, "What do you think, Dumbledore is going to leave them outside with the dark creatures?"  
  
"I thought they were the dark creatures," Ron said and he and Harry smiled.   
  
"We better head downstairs, or we'll be late," Hermione said.  
  
The three walked towards the Great Hall in silence. Ron held tightly to the map and tried to fight the urge to tie Harry up and take him with them downstairs. They were almost there when they ran into Sirius and Lupin headed in their direction.   
  
"What are you three doing here?" Remus asked.  
  
"We were headed to the Great Hall," Harry answered.  
  
Voices echoed through the halls. "The students must be leaving. You two better hurry if you intend to catch up with them," Remus said to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a hug, "See you later," she said.  
  
"I promise," Harry answered. "Take good care of that," Harry said pointing to the map in Ron's hands.   
  
"I will," Ron said. "Good luck," he added.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said.  
  
"Good-bye Sirius, Professor Lupin," Ron said and then he and Hermione ran to catch up with the rest of the students.  
  
"I don't think I liked the way he said that," Remus said after Ron and Hermione disappeared around a corner.  
  
"What, good-bye?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He said it like he's never going to see us again," Remus said.  
  
"You picked up on that too?" Sirius asked. The three of them smiled awkwardly and continued to walk towards the Great Hall.   
  
The Hall was now empty with the exception of Will who stood in the middle of the room. Harry looked up, the enchanted sky still sparkled above him and it brought Harry a strange sense of comfort.   
  
"Dumbledore went to make sure that the students make it safely to Orballa," Will said, "He said to stay here and he'll be back shortly."  
  
Harry soon realized that his nerves would not allow him to stand still so Harry began to walk around the Hall, letting one finger drag along the wall. "Harry?" Sirius said.  
  
Harry jumped at his name. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you okay with this? I mean...you know you don't have to stay here."  
  
"I know. I want to be here, it was my choice."  
  
Sirius walked in front of him and turned to face him. They both stopped walking, "I want to say something to you Harry, but I'm not quite sure how to phrase it, so bare with me, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, "I wanted to..."  
  
He was interrupted by a scream. He and Harry looked across the room where Will and Remus had been standing. Remus was on the floor and Will was kneeling over him. Sirius and Harry ran to the pair. Sirius pulled Will off of Remus and slammed the other man into the ground. Harry knelt down beside Remus, who was clutching his head.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Sirius barked at the man.  
  
"I...I didn't do anything. He just collapsed. I bent over to try to help him!" Will exclaimed. Sirius pushed him harder against the ground, "I swear!" Will yelled.  
  
"He's telling the truth," Remus said through gritted teeth.   
  
Sirius' attention turned to his friend. He and Harry helped Remus to sit up. Remus placed his head between his knees and rubbed his temples. "What happened?" Sirius asked.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard it. The voice that had been plaguing his nightmares for two months entered his mind again, scratching at his brain. Suddenly, he understood.  
  
Remus looked at Harry and the two shared a silent moment of understanding. Remus' gaze turned to Sirius, "She's here, Padfoot."  
**

~*~

  
** Ron was convinced that the room Harry had talked about lay somewhere in Denmark based on how far they had walked. Every few minutes he looked at map and located Harry's dot. The dot had been on the far side of the Great Hall with Sirius, but it had suddenly moved closer to Remus and Professor McGinn. He wondered if this meant something. Had something happened? He was on the verge of turning around and going back when the group stopped.  
  
Ron looked around, expecting to find a door or some type of entrance to a room. Instead he only saw a dark hallway, which was similar to the many other dark hallways they had passed through on the way here. "Great, we're lost," he said.  
  
"Scared, Weasley?" snarled Draco from behind them.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood to entertain a Malfoy. "Why should I be scared?" Ron said, not bothering to turn around. "The way I figure it, anything dangerous would approach us from behind, and you are closer to the back of the group than I am. So I'll wait until you start screaming before I get concerned." Hermione giggled at his side and the nervous laughter of a few other students echoed through the halls. Suddenly the group jumped as a loud scraping sound came from the wall to Ron's left. The students watched as a large stone sphinx jutted into the hallway. He heard Dumbledore mumble a few words and watched as the almond eyes of the sphinx opened and a great light shot across the room and unto the other wall. Ron squinted at the light and watched as a door appeared in the once solid wall.  
  
"This way," McGonagall said, leading the students closest to the door inside. As they walked into the passageway Hermione's hand found Ron's and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Ron looked around and made sure Ginny was to his left. Although no one had told her about what Harry was doing, she had figured it out and had not uttered a word since they had left the Great Hall. Ron reached over and took her hand. She looked up and smiled at him and three made their way through the tunnel.  
**

~*~

  
** Sirius stood and placed a hand on his head. For the first time Harry caught the glint of the sword that lay underneath Sirius' robes. "Remus, can you tell me how far away she is?"  
  
Remus looked up at Sirius and smiled sardonically, "Would you like that in feet or meters? It doesn't work like that, it doesn't...ah!" Remus cried, his hands returning to his head. It was if there were thousands of voices in his head screaming at him, burning his mind. He fought for control, "She's close, Sirius, damn close."  
  
A few moments later, howls and cries of dark beasts echoed through the walls. "They are right outside," Will said, pulling his wand from his robes.  
  
"Dumbledore better know what he's talking about," Remus said, "because those creatures intend to get in here."  
**

~*~

  
** Several students covered their ears at the sound of the large doors opening and grinding against the stone. When all of the students had entered, Dumbledore touched a flaming torch to the wall and the room was instantly lit with the glittery lights. Many of the students let out gasps of wonder at the lights and the majestic carvings they illuminated. Ron felt the power of the room settle in on him and for the first time since he had arrived, he felt safe.  
  
"This room was built before Hogwarts. It is very old and very safe. Please take comfort in these surroundings as well as each other's company You will find that there is a sleeping bag for each of you should you get tired," Dumbledore said. He whispered to something to McGonagall that Ron had to strain to hear, "No one leaves this room, Minerva. No matter what happens out there, keep them in here. That goes for staff as well as students."   
  
McGonagall nodded "Be careful, Albus," she said, worry apparent in her voice.  
  
He took her hands and smiled, "Do not fear for me, Minerva. I've still have some tricks up my sleeves."   
  
Once he watched Dumbledore leave, Ron suddenly remembered the map and held it to the light, "Oh no," he said.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Look."  
  
Hermione looked at the map and felt her insides turn to ice. Outside of the castle walls there was a new dot, one labeled, "Selene Evans."  
**

~*~

  
** The entity stood on a small hill overlooking the gardens of the castle, the Book of Carmen wrapped tightly in her arms. She had chosen this form, rather than the one she used to prowl the woods. She closed her eyes and sensed the werewolf inside of the castle. What a fool he was to deny her the first time, it would not happen twice. She forced her thoughts upon him and could feel his anguish. Through his mind she was able to sense where they were, and where the children were. She hissed through her teeth as she anticipated her feast. Her children gathered at her feet, their blood lust nearly equal with her own. Her robes blew around her, caught by an unnatural wind that blew towards the castle and extinguished the lamps that had been left burning outside. Her children rushed into the forest surrounding the castle. A few minutes passed and she heard the war cries of the centaurs. They were stupid beasts to believe they could defeat her children, her own flesh and blood. It would be a brief fight. She sensed the defenses around the castle weaken. She bit her lip in anticipation and tasted the blood of the physical body. "I'm bringing your wife back to you, Sirius Black," she hissed.   
**

~*~

  
** Dumbledore entered the Great Hall with a box in his hands. Remus had recovered enough to stand, but was leaning heavily on Harry. "Are the children safe?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"She's here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What's in the box?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore didn't answer but raised the lid and pulled a large clear globe from the box. Inside was a replica of the castle, surrounded by a silver cloud. "All of the other defenses placed on this castle have been extinguished, all except this one. Severus' salve should keep the beasts away, but it will not work against Selene. She can appear at any time after I destroy the globe. Are you ready for this?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Sirius grabbed the hilt of the sword, "Yes."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes turned to Will who nodded, next they shifted to Remus who removed his arm from around Harry and stood on his own, "Most definitely," he said.   
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry, "I'm ready," he said.   
  
Dumbledore nodded. He pulled out his wand and pointed its tip at the globe, "_Dorsum nudum ferso tui sceleris!_"  
  
Harry watched as the glass globe shattered, the glass dissolving in the air. The silver cloud fluttered and then disappeared. Dumbledore looked out over his half moon spectacles at the others, who had pulled out their wands and turned towards the great doors. Dumbledore withdrew his own wand, "It begins," he said, taking his place alongside the others.  


**~*~ Enjoy it? Hate it? Let me know.**


	19. Chapter XVIII: An Old Enemy

**I don't usually respond to each reviewer like this, because it annoys me when others do it, but what the hell,**

**Daydreaming: You are right about Ron and Hermione. It is not something I merely overlooked; I have my motives, devious though they might be. *smiles sarcastically***

**Arizosa: I'm blushing shamelessly. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.**

**Mbali: Glad to see you around. I've noticed Cassia's name on your favorites list. Great series, that one, although I haven't read a story since Betrayal. I'm thrilled you like this story.**

**On to what you came here for…**

**~*~**

**The Book of Carmen**

**Chapter XVIII: An Old Enemy**

**~*~**

It took only moments for the beasts to sense that the defenses were gone and then to begin throwing themselves against the main doors. They screamed painfully as Snape's potion burned their skin and ate through their flesh. However, their madness went beyond pain and they continued to batter the doors, stumbling over the bodies of their dead in an effort to get inside the castle.

The few that remained inside of the Great Hall stood shoulder-to-shoulder and listened to the noise outside. Harry felt a fresh wave of sweat break out over his body upon hearing the horrible screams of the monsters outside. Remus' concern wasn't so much centered on the monsters as it was on himself. He could feel the entity in his mind and he struggled to maintain control.

"Remember, Selene's entrance does not depend on the creatures," Dumbledore said, "She could appear at any time."

Suddenly they heard a large crash and the howls of the beasts echoed throughout the school's halls. "They're inside," Will whispered.

Harry tightened his grip on his wand, and Sirius pulled the hilt of the sword, revealing two inches of the white blade beneath his robes.

 The creatures found the doors to the Great Hall and the group inside jumped as the beasts began to pound against it. However, these doors had been given several coatings of Snape's potion and it was far more potent than the front doors of the school. Still the beasts threw themselves against it, shrieking at the pain they were inflicting upon themselves. When Harry thought that he could no longer listen to the agony filled screams, they stopped. The creatures withdrew and an eerie silence fell over the Great Hall, which only increased the anxiety of the group. A strange wind flooded the room in all directions, filling the room with a stale bitter air. Everyone looked around to pinpoint where it was coming from, but there was no apparent source.

"Look at the door," Will said.

The others returned their gaze to the door. A strange black mist appeared to be entering the room. Moving as if it was alive, the mist reached into the room, grabbing at the few tapestries that still hung on the walls. Harry remembered his first confrontation with the Book of Carmen and how it had reached out to him as a mist, as this mist. 

The mist grew in intensity and then began to surround the doorframe, oozing in through the cracks, until the door itself appeared to be supported entirely by the blackness. Harry watched as something began to solidify in the center. He held his breath as a long finger emerged, followed by a hand, and an arm, until the entire form of the figure was visible.

Harry heard Sirius catch his breath, and felt his own stop in the back of his throat. Selene now stood in front of them. However, her red hair was now black, the very absence of light. Her skin, while always pale, was as porcelain. Her green eyes, which had so nearly matched Harry's, were no longer green but pitch as well. 

She laughed coldly as she surveyed the five figures in front of her, "I see I was expected," she hissed, her voice replaced by the Book's raspy tongue. Harry wanted to cover his ears and he felt Remus stiffen beside him.

"You will not find what you are looking for," Dumbledore said.

"But I already have," she rasped, "I can sense them." She raised her head and closed her eyes, "They are here, beneath us, aren't they?" 

"They are beyond your reach," Dumbledore said.

"Hardly. Your efforts to protect your castle were futile, as my children are already running through your halls. Just as your children will soon be running through my veins." Selene raised her arms and the black mist enveloped her she sunk into the ground, disappearing beneath the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" Sirius asked. "Where did she go?"

"She went to find the students."

The only thing that Harry's mind could focus on was Hermione, Ron, and Ginny and what she would do to them. Harry started running to the door.

"Harry, where are you going?" Will asked.

Harry didn't hear him. He didn't think about the creatures that lay in wait just inches beyond the doors or that he would have to face Selene alone. All he could think about were his friends and that he had to warn them. He had his hand on the door when he heard Sirius call his name, "Harry Potter do not leave this room!" At that moment a loud thud hit the door and a growl resonated from behind the wood. Harry snatched his hand away from the door, and started to walk backwards towards the group. Sirius met him halfway and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, realizing how stupid his actions had been. "I'm just worried about the others."

"I understand," Sirius said, "but trust Dumbledore."

Harry nodded and the two returned to the group. "What happens now?" Sirius asked.

"We wait for her to return," Dumbledore answered.

"Are you certain she will?" Will asked.

"Oh yes. She will not be able to get to the students, but she won't be able to leave them either. Above all else the entity is greedy and lusts for power, it will not leave until it has the students or until it is destroyed."

"I take it she won't be too happy when she returns?" Remus asked, leaning wearily against one of the giant columns that lined the room.

"I would think not," Dumbledore replied.

~*~

Ron had been watching the Marauder's map. He had seen Selene enter the castle and the room that Harry and the others were in, and he had watched her leave it. Ron was relieved when all five dots began to move around when she left, but his relief turned to fear when he saw which way Selene was headed. Hermione caught on as well and withdrew her wand carefully, as not to alert any of the other students.

Ron's fear increased tenfold with every movement that that Selene made in their direction. Finally, unable to look at it any longer, he put the map away and called Ginny to him. She came obediently and he pushed her behind him and withdrew his own wand. The three moved against the back wall. "Shouldn't we tell a professor?" Hermione whispered.

Ron nodded, "You two stay here." Leaving Hermione and Ginny against the wall Ron walked towards the front of the room. He was aware that everyone started looking at him, because he was obviously frightened and he had his wand raised.

 McGonagall approached him, "What is it Mr. Weasley?"

"I think that she…it…is headed down here."

"How do you know this?"

"Er…gut instinct?"

"You are going to have to better than that," McGonagall said. However, further explanation was not needed. The room had been silenced by a great thud on the door.

"Dumbledore must be returning," Professor Borealis, the Arithmancy professor, said. She stood and began to open the door. McGonagall and Ron both shouted for her to stop, but it was too late, the door was already opened. Ron expected to see Selene, or what had become of her, standing in front of them, but instead he saw nothing. Although only opened partially, Ron could tell that nothing was on the other side of the door, except the blackness of the tunnel.

"Headmaster?" Professor Borealis asked and stepped into the darkness. "I don't see him," she said and started to take another step, but Snape reached into the tunnel and pulled her back inside. A screech echoed throughout the room as well as the sound of claws against stone. 

Borealiswas shaking and her hair was in her face. McGonagall rushed to her side and parted her hair away from her eyes, revealing three giant cuts than ran from the top of her forehead and down to her chin. It looked like one claw had gone through her left eye as well. McGonagall handed her off to Madam Pomfrey and turned to Snape, "Are you okay?" 

His robes were torn at the forearm and they were splattered with blood. "I'm fine," he said, conjuring a quick bandage and wrapping his arm, "Get everyone away from the door." He had no sooner uttered the words than the door flew wide, nearly crushing two students who stood behind it. People screamed and everyone moved to the back of the room. 

Ron could not remove his eyes from the open door. Several professors tried to shut it, but it would not budge. "Did you see that?" someone asked.

"See what?" another student asked.

"Something in the tunnel, it moved."

"Where?"

"There. Did you see it?"

"No."

Ron saw it. It was just a glimmer and then it was gone. Soon there was another glimmer. More students saw it this time judging by the sounds of people catching their breath and whimpering. Finally Ron was able to discern what was in the shadows, one pair of glowing yellow eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the tunnel, Ron was able to make out the shape of head, although he wasn't able to give it any definite form. What he did know was that it was big, really big, almost filling the entire frame of the door. Suddenly it charged as if to enter the room, but it was stopped, held back by an invisible door it had not accounted for. It hissed viciously when its attempt to enter the room failed. More students screamed as all of them now could see the eyes and the hideous head.

When the students screamed it charged again, only to be blocked again. As more students screamed it charged again and again, each time it was unable to enter. Ron began to realize that the screams were enticing it to attack. "Stop screaming," Ron said and when no one paid him any attention he yelled it. "Stop screaming! Can't you see that it attacks more when you scream!"

Eventually the screams died down to whimpers and the being outside the room stopped attacking, and instead, started laughing. It was a horrible laugh, as if someone was scraping two jagged edges of metal together. "No, please keep screaming," it rasped. "Scream until I can return to silence you."

Then it was gone. 

~*~

The small group in the Great Hall huddled together drawing comfort from the others. The wait for Selene to return was shredding their nerves. They had finally seen what she had become and now that she was gone their imaginations took flight and they each had a separate nightmare for what would happen when she returned. None more so than Sirius. He began to waver in his decision to use the sword against Selene. Although the creature that he had encountered only moments before was not really her, he could still feel her presence. He ran his hand over the scabbard of the long sword hoping that the magical blade would ignite his determination to end all the suffering, including Selene's. It didn't.

Sirius took a slight glance at Remus who seemed to be holding up pretty well. Sirius had to admit, although reluctantly, that he had been afraid of what Remus might do when he was confronted with the Book again, but his old friend seemed very well composed. 

"She's down there," Remus said turning his head to Sirius, "with the students."

"How do you know that?" Will asked.

"She's showing them to me," Remus said, his expression pained.

"Why?"

"She wants me to know her power."

"What exactly do you see?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus paused and squinted his eyes as if trying to focus on a very blurry picture, "She's trying to get into the room. The doors are open, but she can't get through."

"Are the students safe?" Sirius asked.

"They appear to be."

"Thank God," Will said exhaling a long held breath.

Remus laughed mirthlessly, "Don't thank Him yet."

"Why not?" Will asked.

"Because she's coming back here."

No sooner had Remus said this than the eerie black mist began to seep up from underneath the floor. Sirius held out an arm and pushed Harry away from the encroaching mist. Slowly Selene's form appeared from the blackness. She had a slight smile on her face, the mocking grin of a cat with a mouse. Her eyes were fierce, and when Sirius looked within them hoping to see any sign of Selene, he found none. Sirius felt only anger and rage in her gaze. She studied each of them with her black eyes before she spoke, her voice stilling the dust in the air, "So you have managed to find something even older than I. I would not have thought that possible. Congratulations. However, it is nothing more than a mere cupboard. I will have them yet."

"You will never have them!" Dumbledore said with such force that the four behind him felt their own strength renewed.

"It is a setback, nothing more," she hissed. "All I need is one of you to lead them out of that room."

"No one here will help you," Dumbledore said.

"You will find Albus Dumbledore that I can become very persuasive," she said and then walked over towards Will. Sirius saw Will's body stiffen as she approached, his face devoid of color. "You amuse me, William McGinn," she said and smiled at the look on his face. "Oh do not look so surprised that I know your name, I know all of your names. I know everything about you," she said as two of her fingers crawled lazily up his shoulder. Will cringed at her touch, but did not back away. "You committed dark crimes William. You tortured two souls until madness overtook their bodies and minds, and yet you blamed others for these deeds. They became your absolution, washing away your sin and guilt." She leaned in close to Will and whispered into his ear, "You make me very proud."

Will backed away and pointed his wand at Selene, "Stay away from me, I am not a part of you. I will not release those children to you!"

The smile on her face softened as she approached Remus. Sirius could see his friend's body shaking. She noticed it as well and laughed at the sight. "My dear Remus, why do you still fear me? I owe you so much," she said as she pulled The Book of Carmen out of her shapeless robes. The Book glowed with a faint green light that pulsed like a heartbeat. She spoke again, closing the distance between them with every word. "You kept me safe, Remus Lupin. You protected and nurtured me. Yet still you pull away from me. You resist what you are. I could make it so much easier, I could take away your pain." With the quickness of a cobra, she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. Her robes encased them and for a while the two were locked alone in their embrace. Sirius clawed through the bilious robes, but could not reach Remus. Finally the robes parted and Remus staggered out, his wand directed at Selene. "Get away from me you bitch!" Remus exclaimed, spitting on the floor. "I am not a part of you and never will be. No matter what you offer."

Selene's smile disappeared. Sirius realized that Remus' refusal had caught her off guard. Dumbledore smiled at the creature, "This is your end." She screamed and struck Dumbledore with great force, but somehow he managed to stay on his feet. However, three bloody trails marked the path of her nails across his face.

Selene turned to Harry, her mocking smile returned, "Such a light comes from you Harry Potter, it is almost blinding."

Sirius stepped between the two of them and pulled the sword from its scabbard. Selene took a step back, but did not seem to fear the blade. "Leave him alone," Sirius said evenly.

Selene threw her head back and laughed. At first it was hideous and guttural, and Sirius felt as if a thousand needles were piercing his ears, but the laugh changed. It became deep and more human, however the maliciousness remained. It was a laugh that Sirius remembered far too well. It was Voldemort's laugh.

Sirius stepped back. "Remus, take Harry," he whispered.

Sirius heard Remus step up beside him and take Harry off to the side, but his eyes never left the figure of Selene. When it spoke next it did so with Voldemort's voice. "Black," he hissed and turned to Dumbledore, "and Albus Dumbledore."

"It can't be," Sirius whispered.

 "I assure you Sirius, that I am very real."

"How is that?" Will asked.

 "Because the entity allowed me to pay you visit. I am very much alive and have been residing within the Book, waiting until it and I are released. And that will be a great day indeed."

"Allowed you to visit?" Dumbledore asked with the slightest flicker of a smile. "Tell me, you mean you are taking orders from the Book? I thought Lord Voldemort obeyed no one."

Voldemort laughed, "I am merely a student. My time spent with the one who resides within the pages of the Book has taught me a great deal, and I am a very eager learner." He turned back to Sirius, "I suppose I have your wife to thank for that, the very beautiful and fragile Selene. You should see her now. She's still here, inside The Book, inside of the entity, inside of me."

Sirius raised the sword next to Selene's neck, it's cold surface burning her skin. Her head tilted slightly and Voldemort spoke again, "Is your hate for me so great that you would destroy the woman you love?"

Sirius gritted his teeth and did not move the sword.

Voldemort smiled, "Yes, I believe it is. But is it so great that you would harm the child?"

Sirius turned away briefly to look at Harry. Remus had his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry was fine. "You'll have to go through all four of us to get to Harry," Sirius said.

Voldemort laughed, "Not that child." Voldemort breathed slowly, his breath sounding like it was being sucked through a straw. He smiled, "She didn't tell you, did she?" Selene's head leaned close to Sirius' ear, "Selene is pregnant."

Sirius froze. Selene reached up and removed the blade from her neck, a small ribbon of smoke appeared as her fingers wrapped around the blade. Voldemort hissed as the smoke dissipated, "This body is still Selene's and it still ties all of us to the physical realm. You destroy the body and you destroy your child."

"You're lying," Remus said. 

"Am I?" Voldemort asked and then shrugged, almost carelessly, "I could be. But he doesn't think so." Voldemort said nodding to Sirius, who seemed to be in a trance.

"He won't help you," Harry said.

Selene glided over to him. "Harry Potter," Voldemort spat, "Why aren't you cowering behind old magic like your school mates? Do you believe that the fools in this room can offer you any sort of protection?"

"I stayed to destroy you," Harry said, impressed with his own bravery.

"You still believe yourself to be invincible? Let me prove just how wrong you are!" Voldemort said and Selene's hand was raised, a thin wisp of mist emerged and wrapped itself tightly around Harry's chest. He struggled against it, but it only bound him tighter. Suddenly he felt as if the mist was inside of him, squeezing his lungs. He gasped for air. Remus tried to help Harry, but a blast from her other hand sent him flying backwards into one of the columns. 

Red flames leapt from the wands of Dumbledore and Will, but the creature shrugged them off, "How does it feel to have your life energy drain from your body?"

 "I told you to leave him alone," Sirius said, coming out of his trance and standing behind Harry with his wand pointed at Selene's breast. Voldemort smiled, "What do you intended to do with that?"

"This," Sirius said and the same red flame leapt from Sirius' wand and struck Voldemort. However, this time it had a very different effect. Voldemort released Harry who fell into a heap on the floor. The black mist that surrounded Selene began to react violently and lashed about the room. Sirius pulled Harry away as the mist enveloped Selene and then with a shriek they disappeared once more.

The unnatural wind left the room as well and it regained the warmth that Harry had always associated with it. Harry inhaled the warm air deeply, letting his lungs fill completely before releasing his breath. He realized that he had his eyes shut and when he opened them he saw Sirius looking at him, his eyes full of concern. "Are you okay?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded and was about to say something when Sirius pulled him close and embraced him. Harry relaxed in his godfather's arms as the two sat in the middle of the floor, the great sword lying forgotten at their feet.

~*~

**Can't tell you how long I've been waiting to reveal _that_ little secret.**


	20. Chapter XIX: A Martyr's Mark

**~*~**

**The Book of Carmen**

**Chapter XIX: A Martyr's Mark**

**~*~**

"Well that didn't go very well," Remus said picking himself off of the floor, cradling his left arm. He walked over and knelt beside Sirius and Harry, "Are you two okay?" Sirius and Harry nodded.

"What happened?" Will asked, "Why did Selene…Voldemort…whoever…react to Sirius' curse the way she did, when she shook off all of ours?"

"I think I may be able to answer that," Dumbledore said, dabbing at his cuts with a freshly conjured bandage. "Sirius, am I correct in remembering that your original wand was broken when you battled the Death Eater last November?"

Sirius nodded.

"And you purchased your second wand at Ollivander's?"

Sirius nodded again.

"Do you remember anything that Ollivander said about this wand, anything that struck you as peculiar?"

Sirius started to shake his head, but stopped,  "He wouldn't let me pay for it, Ollivander, he said he felt very odd charging me for this wand."

Sirius saw the twinkle return to Dumbledore's eyes, "And what is the core of your new wand?"

"Unicorn hair."

"And what was the core of James' wand?"

"Unicorn hair, but what does that…" Sirius stopped mid-sentence and looked very carefully at his wand. He knew that he had felt a special connection with it but he never would have guessed the reason.

"Are you implying that his wand belonged to James Potter?" William asked.

"Impossible," Remus said, "James' wand was destroyed when he was killed."

"Yes, but its core was not," Dumbledore said. "The wand was shattered, but the strands of unicorn hair were intact. I returned them to Ollivander to see if they could be rebound into a new wand. I believe that new wand found its new home with Sirius."

"Even so, how does that explain what happened here?" Remus asked.

"James died fighting to protect his family. He died a martyr's death, protecting those he loved from the evil that sought to destroy them. Just as Lily's love permanently left a mark on Harry, James' sacrifice permanently marked the core of his wand with the power of his sacrifice. The Book can not understand that power and therefore can not repel it."

"Is the wand's power enough to destroy the Book?" Sirius asked.

"No, the evil has become too great to be destroyed by Sirius' wand alone. Sirius' attack surprised the entity. It has gone to lick its wounds, but it will return."

"Then we are back were we started," Will said picking up the fallen sword.

"You can forget that," Sirius said, "things have changed. I will not use that sword to harm my wife or my child."

Will nodded, "Very well, I'll do it."

"Like hell you will!" Sirius exclaimed. "I will kill you before I allow you to touch her."

"You don't even know for sure if she is pregnant. Voldemort could have lied just to get to you."

"For once, I believe that Voldemort was telling the truth," Dumbledore said, interrupting the two men. "I also believe that his revelation cost him more than he realized."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I had believed that Selene, what is left of her spirit and mind, would be weak and fragile, too much so to help us. However, if she retained enough of her power to protect her child, that magic could be called upon and it could be used to set her free."

"It would destroy the Book and keep her safe?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "the child as well."

Remus shifted uneasily on his feet, hating to play the devil's advocate, "What if Selene wasn't able to protect her child. I mean…what if her magic isn't as strong as you believe it to be?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I don't think that's the case. If the Book had been able to consume all of Selene's magic then it would not have been as affected as it was by Sirius' wand."

"How do you propose that we help her?" Will asked.

"The stronger Selene's magic is, the harder it is for the Book to maintain a hold on her. If we can strengthen her magic then she might be able to break away from the Book for a short time, during which we destroy the actual book that holds the entity. Without Selene or the book to hold its spirit, the entity, along with Voldemort, will not be able to maintain any hold on of the physical realm and would dissipate."

"How can we strengthen her?" Sirius asked.

"There is a spell, a very old and ancient spell. I believe it is still in my office."

"Well let's go get it," Will said hurrying towards the door. "We don't know when she'll come back."

"Have patience William. I do not believe that Selene will return tonight. I must see that my students and my staff are well and inform them on what happened here tonight. Besides it will do us all some good to rest and eat something before we confront Selene again."

The tired group nodded, as their adrenaline stopped and they realized how exhausted they were. Dumbledore placed his hands on the doorknobs and then turned around to face the others, "Although Selene may not return, I would not be surprised if some of her pets were still lurking the halls. Be careful."

~*~

Ron almost cheered out loud as he watched all five of the remaining figures in the room begin to leave the Great Hall. "Do you think this means that it's over?" Hermione asked. 

Ron shook his head, "I don't know, but at least they're all alive."

A few minutes later they heard a scraping sound coming from the door. Several students gasped, thinking that it was the monster again, but Ron and Hermione knew that it was merely the key. The door swung wide and revealed a smiling Dumbledore, who didn't seem to notice the long jagged cuts that ran down his face. Behind him was Will who looked paler than Ron ever remembered seeing him. Another man entered, his face obscured by his hood, and whom Ron assumed was Remus. The last two members of the party entered, Harry followed by a very large dog.

Harry ran to meet Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The latter two received great hugs, while he and Ron exchanged looks of relief at the other's well being. "Here," Ron said handing the Marauder's Map back to Harry, "this belongs to you."

Harry shook his head, "No, keep it for now."

"You mean that it's not over?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. The cowled man and the dog approached the small group of friends. 

"Siri-" Ron began, but Hermione cut him off.

"Snuffles!" She exclaimed, throwing Ron a don't-forget-why-he's-a-dog look. She then bent down and patted Sirius on the head. "We're glad you all are okay."

Sirius gave a friendly bark, which caught the attention of a couple of students, but after the last few hours, a great black dog in the middle of a glowing room did not seem that out of the ordinary. 

"We are glad to see you are safe as well Miss Granger," Remus said beneath the hood of his cloak. He tilted his head up to look at the ceiling. The soft glow of the room illuminated his face faintly, but it disappeared when he looked down again, "This is quite an impressive room. I can't believe something as great as this slipped under our noses while we were here."

Sirius barked again and pulled at the hem of Remus' robes with his teeth in the direction of where the professors were now talking with Dumbledore. "Alright, I'm coming," Remus said. "We well see you later," he said to Harry and then walked back towards the professors.

As they walked away Harry heard Remus say, "Padfoot, heel," which was followed by a low growl from the dog. "Sorry, I was just going for authenticity," Remus said, causing Harry, Ron, and Hermione to laugh.

Remus listened to the laughter behind him, glad that his attempt to lighten the mood was well received. As he and Sirius approached the staff of Hogwarts he was able to discern some of the conversation, "…can't be possible…the door…wide open…lost an eye…."

Dumbledore looked up as they approached and smiled, "You all remember Remus Lupin," he said as an introduction. Several of the professors gasped and Remus himself was surprised at how casually Dumbledore introduced him. The group was silent for a few moments as Remus waited for the inevitable question. It came from a professor that Remus did not recognize.

"Headmaster, do you think it is wise to have a…a…werewolf in here with the children, especially now?" His hood obscured Remus' vision, but he knew that if he had looked he would have seen a large smile on Severus Snape's face.

"Just a little while ago Remus came face to face with the monster that attempted to get in here, as we all did. He exhibited great courage and strength of will as he battled the creature both physically and mentally. I assure you that the children are in more danger without Professor Lupin's presence," Dumbledore said.

Remus felt very grateful for Dumbledore's words. The words seemed to appease the other professors as well as comfort his own mind. Also, Dumbledore had called him "Professor Lupin," he had forgotten how much he had liked the sound of that.

"Well, if that's the case, why the hood?" Snape asked, looking for a way to chew through Dumbledore's praise.

Remus cleared his throat, "For the sake of the students. They have been through enough tonight and I do not wish to add any more stress to an already intense situation. They may not be as inclined to trust me as my former colleagues," Remus said, very aware of the slight bitter tone in his voice. He was glad when no one pressed the matter, and even more glad when no one mentioned Sirius' presence. He assumed that Dumbledore felt, and he agreed, that the professors would be less inclined to trust Sirius than himself.

"So what's the plan?" Remus asked, trying to get the conversation in a new direction.

"In a few minutes I will be returning to my office to fetch the document that contains the spell we hope will destroy the entity that resides within the Book of Carmen. After which I will return here and we will wait until the creature returns."

"If you don't mind headmaster, I would like to accompany you. I would like to survey the damage to the doors and reapply coatings of the salve," Snape said and Dumbledore nodded.

Sirius nudged Remus' shoe, but Remus was already talking, "We, my dog and I, would like to come as well."

"Why?" Snape sneered.

"Dumbledore said that there might still be dark creatures wandering the halls," Remus said, "I figure there's safety in numbers."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well."

The students all turned their attention to the door as it opened once more. Dumbledore and Sirius had already gone back into the tunnel, with Snape following closely behind. Remus was about to join them when he saw Harry running towards him. "Are you going to Dumbledore's office already?" Harry asked. Remus nodded. "I want to come with you," Harry said.

Remus shook his head, "Not this time Harry." Harry looked like he was about to protest. Remus held up a hand, "Stay here with your friends. We'll be back in no time. I promise." 

Harry nodded and reluctantly returned to his friends and Remus turned and walked reluctantly out of the room. He had volunteered to go, but Remus did not kid himself by thinking that he wanted to leave the safety of the glowing room for the uncertainness of the dark tunnel. He caught up with the others, and was slightly surprised to find three men, instead of two. "Heel? Really Remus, when did you ever know me to heel?" Sirius asked.

Remus pulled his hood down and smiled, "I was trying to lighten the mood."

"For some reason I don't quite believe you," Sirius said. Remus cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Would you two stop babbling like two old hags and keep an eye out for danger," Snape hissed.

Sirius and Remus glared at Snape but said nothing, and continued the walk to Dumbledore's office in silence. Snape split from the group and returned to his office. Dumbledore had suggested that Remus or Sirius accompany him, but Snape refused any company and had walked off hurriedly. As they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office they heard a low growl and then bright green sparks coming from the direction they had left Snape. "Severus is in trouble," Dumbledore said. "Go help him."

"What about you?" Sirius asked.

"I'll be fine. Severus needs your assistance now, not me."

Before Remus or Sirius could protest Dumbledore went up the stairs and into his office. Sirius and Remus exchanged quick glances and then ran to find Snape.

Dumbledore hurried up the stairs, mentally scanning through all his books for the one spell that he needed. On the surface his office seemed to be empty, since Harry and William had taken all its contents to the vaults. However, there were certain volumes, certain ancient volumes, which still remained in the office. Dumbledore pulled out his large set of keys again and singled out a very plain looking copper key, which he tapped seven times on one of the walls. The stone creaked in response and opened to reveal a hidden compartment of books. Dumbledore singled out one of the dusty volumes and closed the small door. He flipped through its brown and stiff pages until his long fingers found the page he was looking for. His eyes glanced over the spell and the corners of his mouth turn upwards in the making of a smile. For the first time since he had brought the idea up to the others he found himself believing that it was actually going to work.

A cloud passed by the window, darkening the room slightly. Dumbledore brought the book closer to his face to read the small writing, but the closer he brought the book, the darker the room became. He looked out the window and realized that it was no cloud's shadow that had darkened the room. Slowly, he set the book down and withdrew his wand from his robes.


	21. Chapter XX: Between a Roc and a Hot Plac...

Bravo, cynical, two cookies for you. Old English was the language in question. However, it is not Chauceresque, that was Middle English.

I have to admit that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**~*~**

**The Book of Carmen**

**Chapter XX: Between a Roc and a Hot Place**

**~*~**

Another green light flashed briefly and Remus could hear the muffled sounds of a struggle through the thick castle walls. Remus had no love for Severus Snape, but did not wish the man dead. He found himself quickening his pace. The flashes of light became brighter and larger as the two wizards drew closer to the battle, where they saw Snape being forced into a corner by a very large beast.

"Not you again," Sirius said looking at the monster.

The creature turned at Sirius' voice lifting its head and shrieking into the hallway. Remus clamped his hands over his ears. "That's a Beithir," Remus whispered.

"I know," Sirius replied evenly, "we've met."

 The creature started to approach them and Remus and Sirius began to step away with much trepidation. The beast limped towards them and Remus could see large patches of exposed skin and the reflection of white bone. Snape had wounded it badly, but the beast paid no attention to its wounds and closed the distance between it and the two wizards. "How's Snape?" Sirius whispered, keeping his eyes on the monster in front of them.

Remus peered behind the massive body of the Beithir and saw Snape lean against the far wall, breathing heavily. The right side of his robes were torn to rags and his right leg was limp. Remus shrugged, "He's fine."

"What spell do you suggest we use?" Sirius asked.

"_Conjunctivitis_," Remus answered, "it should be strong enough."

Sirius became aware of the dull throbbing that was still present in his right arm, "I don't think so."

"How about _Stupefy_?"

"No, we need something stronger," Sirius said. The beast was getting closer, and Remus realized that it was herding them into a corner.

"_Relashio_?" Remus suggested.

"Stronger."

Remus took a step back and felt his foot hit the far wall. They were running out of room and time. "How about _Bana_ delivered in short staggered bursts?"

Sirius nodded, "On three?"

Remus readied his wand, "One…two…three!"

Orange sparks shot from the wands of Sirius and Remus and tore through the Beithir. The beast took a few steps closer to the wizards until Remus could feel its hot breath on his face. However, the spell was too powerful and the Beithir let out a last shriek and then fell, dead. They made their way over to Snape and picked him up off the floor. His wounded leg scraped against the wall as they lifted him and he let out a moan and then spat, "Careful you halfwits."

"I guess a 'thank you' is out of the question," Remus said draping one of Snape's arms around his neck to support the wizard. Snape recoiled at first, but after trying to support his full weight he toppled, and then relented to let Remus help him. "I'm not too happy about this either," Remus said trying to keep Snape balanced. "A little help here Sirius?"

But Sirius wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Sirius?" Remus said with impatience.

Sirius held up a hand silencing him, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like a thud, like something was trying to get inside the castle," Sirius said. They listened for a minute but none of them heard anything. "Never mind, I suppose it was just my imagination." They started to back down the hallway when they heard the unmistakable sound of shattering glass. Three pairs of eyes looked towards the ceiling where the sound had originated. "What's above us?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore's office," Snape said.

"That's what I was afraid of."

The three moved as quickly as they could down the hall, but Snape's added weight slowed them. "Put me down," he said as they turned the last corner of the hallway. 

"No," Sirius said, "There might be more creatures in these halls, and I will not have your death hanging over me."

"You might have Dumbledore's death hanging over you if you don't get there and help him!" Snape yelled, clutching his leg. "Dammit Black, put me down!"

Sirius looked at Remus who nodded. They eased Snape onto the floor. "We'll be back," Remus said.

Snape sneered, "I'm sure."

They made sure Snape was armed and then fled down the hall to Dumbledore's office. Remus felt somewhat relieved when he saw that the door to the office stairs was intact. However, as they climbed the stairs, his relief turned into dread as they could hear the obvious signs of a struggle behind the office door. Sirius grabbed the doorknob, "It's jammed."

Together he and Remus threw themselves against the door forcing it to open partially. Once they managed to crack the door, a small ribbon of smoke escape from inside the office. "Fire," Remus said and together he and Sirius pushed against the door using all of their strength. Their feet were sliding against the floor and a veil of sweat broke across their faces as they pushed. At last the door broke free spilling the two wizards into the office. When Remus looked up he found that he was face to face with a giant black bird. He and the bird stared at each other for a few moments, each as surprised at the other one's presence in the room. The bird struck at Remus with its sharp beak, but he had expected such an action and dodged it with ease.

Sirius struck the bird with a curse and it staggered backwards away from Remus. Remus moved quickly to Sirius' side. "What is that?" Sirius asked.

"It's a Roc."

"Let me guess," Sirius said as he watched the bird recover from the spell, "does not play well with others?"

"Not especially," Remus said and then scanned the room quickly and discovered that the great tapestries in the office were the source of the fire and a soot covered broken lamp on the floor was the most probable cause. "Headmaster?" Remus called, but received no answer.

Remus felt Sirius tug at his sleeve and turned to see the great Roc spread its wings and start to lift from the ground. The creature's wingspan stretched across the entire room and blew small pieces of glass into Sirius' and Remus' faces. 

The Roc hissed and struck at the two wizards, who fell to the ground to avoid being sliced by its talons. Unfortunately the wings of the Roc had fanned the small fire, which was now devouring the tapestries at an alarming rate. Remus suddenly found it very hard to breath in the smoky air. "Sirius, find Dumbledore, I'll keep this damn bird off your back."

"What about the fire?"

"It's not the pressing concern right now," Remus said, dodging another blow from the bird. "Hurry!" he added shooting a green light at the bird above him. Sirius left his side and soon disappeared into the smoke. 

Sirius coughed as the smoke entered his lungs and his eyes burned as he peered into the thick fog looking for Dumbledore. He dropped to all fours and started to hunt for the old wizard on his hands and knees. Somewhere behind him he heard the bird hiss as Remus attacked it, and hoped that Remus would be able to hold it off until he found Dumbledore. He was beginning to fear that Dumbledore wasn't on the bottom level at all. He looked up and saw that the second and third levels of the office were encompassed in flames as the fire jumped from bookcase to bookcase. If Dumbledore was up there, then it was already too late to help him. Sirius had almost fallen completely into despair when his hands rubbed against cloth. Now blinded by the smoke, Sirius moved his hands up the cloth and was relieved to find that it was the robes of Dumbledore. Blinking back smoky tears he put his ear to the man's chest and realized that he was breathing steadily. 

Sirius wrapped his arm around Dumbledore and pulled him back towards the door. The lack of oxygen was making him weak and Dumbledore became heavier with every step. "Remus!" Sirius yelled, "I've got him!"

There was no answer. Sirius could still see the huge black wings beating rhythmically and the swirls of smoke that ringed them, but he could not see his friend. Sirius shifted Dumbledore's weight, "Remus, answer me dammit!" 

He was about to set Dumbledore down and look for his friend when the bird cried out and Sirius felt the floor's echo as the beast's body fell. He waited for a few moments, his eyes searching the smoke when a hand shot out of the smoke and grabbed his shoulder. Sirius jumped, but was relieved to see Remus' face. Remus was covered with ash and his face was cut, but he appeared to be all right. "Let's get out of here," Remus said. Sirius nodded and found his way towards the door.

"Is it dead?" Sirius asked as he opened the door.

Remus nodded, "Yes."

Sirius and Dumbledore went through first. Remus was about to step through when the ruins of a bookcase from the second level fell, blocking the door and forcing him to take a step back. He used his wand to extinguish the flame. Sirius reached for his hand to help him over the pilings, but as soon as Remus took it, he was snatched backwards into the smoke by a gigantic claw.

Sirius set Dumbledore down a good distance from the door and went back into the room, stepping carefully over the charred bookcase. "Remus!" Sirius yelled and then coughed. If he didn't find Remus soon the Roc would be the least of their problems.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled from somewhere in front of him. Sirius reached out but turned around quickly when he heard a crash to his left. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Remus answered to his left, "but watch out, it is headed in your direction."

No sooner had the warning come than the beast rushed Sirius and knocked him backwards. Sirius sprang to his feet quickly, but the Roc was too close to him for his wand to be effective. If he was going down, he was going to go down fighting. Sirius made a fist and punched the bird in its massive jaw. The bird's head snapped back with the force but it recovered and hissed at Sirius like a snake. It reared its head back and was about to strike when Remus appeared from the smoke and pieced the creature's eye with his wand. The creature screamed and tried to shake its attacker, but Remus held tightly to his wand. "You picked the wrong office to break into," he said and then, without removing his wand, cried "_bana_," and orange sparks surged from his wand directly into the Roc's skull. It toppled to the ground. "This time," Remus said, breathing hard, "stay dead."

Sirius and Remus collapsed outside of the office, and breathed in the clean air. From his position on the floor Remus tilted his head up, so that he was looking at Dumbledore upside down, "Is he alright?"

"I think so," Sirius said crawling over to Dumbledore and checking his pulse, "what about the fire?"

Remus shook his head draping one arm over his eyes, "We can't extinguish it from outside, and I am not going back in there. The best we can do is seal the fire inside and let it burn itself out."

"Agreed," said Sirius. He walked over to the door and tapped his wand against the wall. "_Freosan_," he muttered and the door and the walls surrounding the office glowed blue. "How did that thing get in there?"

Remus removed his arm and stared at the ceiling, "The glass."

"What?"

"There was glass all over the place in there. It must have come into the office through the window."

They were silent for a moment, "Snape," Sirius said.

"Pardon?"

Sirius didn't answer. Instead he stood and started walking down the stairs. "Sirius, where are going? Wait!" Remus called after him.

Sirius found Snape exactly where he had left him. "Is the headmaster okay?" Snape asked. Sirius responded by grabbing his collar and bringing him to his feet. Snape gritted his teeth and screamed as his leg rubbed against raw stone. "You bastard," Sirius said forcing the other man into the wall. "You put that salve of yours on the doors, but you forgot about the windows!"

"How dare you accuse me like that, I did not forget them! There is not a single exterior window in this castle that is not protected."

"Oh really?" Sirius said dragging Snape back towards Dumbledore's office. Snape screamed as his leg was forced to bear some of his weight. "Let me show you how protected this castle is." Sirius pulled the wizard up the stairs leading to the office and was confronted with a somewhat confused Remus who had been tending to Dumbledore. 

When Snape saw Dumbledore his eyes grew wide and he slumped down against the wall, "I swear, I coated each window," he said.

"Well that Roc had no trouble getting inside!" Sirius yelled.

"I swear!" Snape snapped back.

"He's telling the truth," Dumbledore said, surprising the other three. "I watched Severus coat the window in my office. The Roc came in anyway, heedless of the danger, its mind not its own."

"You mean that Selene sent it?"

Dumbledore nodded weakly. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, it is dead," Remus said.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No. Did you get the book?"

"What book? We didn't see any book," Sirius said.

"There was a book, the one that contained the spell to save Selene. Did one of you find it?"

"No."

"It could still be in there," Sirius said. "Perhaps it survived the flames." Sirius moved to the door, but Remus stopped him.

"Sirius, it is an inferno in there. If you go in there you will be killed. You won't have enough time to cast a simple extinguishing charm. The book is gone."

"No!" Sirius said, slamming Remus into the stair well. 

Remus winced but his voice remained even and calm, "Sirius, we will find another way, but you have to stay calm. We need to get these two to Pomfrey. Then we can come up with a plan, a plan that will save both Selene and your child."

Sirius nodded and released Remus, looking ashamed.

Remus smiled, "Don't worry, your forgiven." He then asked, "Sirius, can you take Dumbledore?" Sirius nodded and helped Dumbledore to his feet and then helped him walk down the stairs. Remus looked at Snape, "Well I guess that leaves us," Remus said offering his hand. Snape looked away. "Unless, of course, you'd like to stay here until the next beast shows up to finish you off."

Snape glared at Remus, but took his hand and slowly the small group made their way back to the comforts of Orballa.


	22. Chapter XXI: A Brief Respite

**~*~**

**The Book of Carmen**

**Chapter XXI: A Brief Respite**

**~*~**

As the injured group approached the great stone door Remus called them to a halt, "Sirius, stop."

"Why?"

"Because you're Sirius," Remus said and received a strange look, "as opposed to Padfoot? You can't very well go in there as Sirius with an injured Dumbledore hanging on your arm. The other professors would kill you on the spot."

"Not necessarily, why don't you try it?" Snape asked.

"And why don't I leave your pathetic skin outside?" Remus answered. "Give Dumbledore to me. I don't think he can stand by himself."

Dumbledore spoke as Sirius transferred him to Remus, who wrapped his other arm around the old wizard's waist, supporting him. "You're assessment is correct Remus, I feel as though my body is beginning to feel its age at last." He dug into his robes and pulled out the key ring. "You'll need this," he said singling out the stone key and handing it to Sirius who placed it in the lock and pulled back the door before turning into his animagus form.

Remus stepped slowly into the large room. He was glad he didn't have far to walk, because his muscles, while already sore, had begun to protest fiercely at the addition of extra weight to his load. Several professors, who had been waiting in front of the door, spotted them first. "Wait here," Professor Sprout said.

_Like hell_, Remus thought and was about to say so when he realized she was trying to divert the student's attention away from the door. Another professor, whom Remus didn't recognize, ran to gather the other professors, among them Will. When Professor Sprout had managed to distract the children Remus, Dumbledore, and Snape slid into the room. Dumbledore and Snape were taken from Remus and put behind a small area that Pomfrey had cornered off as a makeshift hospital. It was partitioned from the rest of the room by a curtain. _Good thinking, Poppy_, Remus thought. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey appeared at Remus' side. "What happened?" she asked.

Remus tried his best to explain everything. When Pomfrey hurried away to tend to her new patients, Remus became aware that many pairs of eyes had focused on him, belonging to both students and staff. He wondered if he had some sort of gushing wound that he had not been aware of, but that wasn't possible. He knew his face was a little dirty, but- suddenly a realization hit him – face, they could see his face. Although he had remembered about Sirius, he had forgotten to replace his own hood, and now he stood under the gaze of several hundred eyes. He smiled, albeit weakly, and spotted a corner of a far wall that was not too crowded. He walked over to it, with Sirius walking behind, and felt a slight twinge in his gut as the students gave him a wide berth as he walked past them. He met the eyes of a few students, and saw each one of them give him a nervous smile as they backed away. Remus shook his head and plopped down against the wall. Sirius gave him a comforting nudge and Remus in turn patted him behind his ears, and watched Harry, Hermione, and Ron approach.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"We ran into a bit of trouble."

"Is everyone okay?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded, partially because he did not want to alarm them, but also because he was just too tired to relate the whole event again.

"Did you get the spell?" Harry asked.

Remus shook his head sadly, "No. It was destroyed."

"What are we going to do then?" Harry asked.

Remus shrugged and laid his head against the wall, "Think of something else."

"Do you want something to eat?" Hermione asked.  "They set up a table at the far side of the room with some food. Would you like us to bring you something?"

Remus smiled at the girl, "That would be lovely, Hermione."

Hermione returned the smile, glad for something to do. She and Ron got up to leave, "Coming Harry?"

"Just a minute," Harry said. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked Remus.

Remus nodded, "We are fine. Go have something to eat with the others. We will talk later about what to do."

Harry nodded and ran to catch up with the others. "Padfoot? Does that look familiar to you?" Remus asked as he watched Ginny embrace Harry in a comforting hug. Padfoot looked at the couple and then back to Remus. "You know," Remus continued, "black haired boy courts red hair girl?" Padfoot snorted and Remus smiled, "I thought so too."

Remus closed his eyes and was aware of Padfoot settling down beside him, his chin resting on Remus' leg. He was almost asleep when he heard someone approach. He lazily opened one eye and saw Madam Pomfrey approach him with a white basin. "I thought you might want to wash up a little," she said setting the basin in front of Remus and handing him two white cloths. "Thanks, Poppy," he said dipping the cloth in the warm water.

Pomfrey watched him wash his face and arms, ridding them of the soot and revealing several cuts and scratches he hadn't know where there. "They don't all hate you," she said when he was done. "They are just nervous, with all that's happened and all. You know that they can be a little immature and closed minded at their age."

"Are you referring to the students or the staff?"

Pomfrey smiled, "Both. They will come around, just give them time."

Remus nodded. "How is Dumbledore?"

"He'll be fine. I'm afraid he inhaled a lot of smoke and has a concussion. I would advise that his movements be restricted," she said emphasizing the last point. "He can't be parading around this castle and fighting dark creatures with his injuries, if you understand me."

Remus did, but was not looking forward to confronting Selene without Dumbledore. "And Snape?" he asked.

She sighed, "His right leg, below the kneecap, is severely damaged. Most of the skin is gone and several muscles are torn."

Remus grimaced and Pomfrey continued, "If he is to gain full mobility he needs more help than I can give him. He needs to go to Saint Mungos."

"We will get him there as soon as we can," Remus said.

Pomfrey nodded and bent down to retrieve the basin, "That's okay Poppy, leave it there please."

She nodded and returned to her patients. Remus had settled back against the wall and was about to go to sleep, when once again he was interrupted. However, this time it was his sense of smell that forced him to open his eyes. Hermione stood in front of him holding a plate full of food. Ron set a similar plate in front of Sirius, who sniffed it eagerly.

"I almost forgot about this," Harry said pulling the invisibility cloak out of his robes. "I sent this down with Ron, for safe keeping." Harry knelt in front of Sirius, "I thought you could use this if you wanted to transform, without anybody noticing." Harry blanketed the cloak over the large dog and could just discern the shape change before it disappeared. 

"Thank you Harry," Sirius said, still covered by the cloak. "I enjoy my meals more when I have fingers." Harry watched as Sirius' hand appeared, floating midair, and grabbed a piece of chicken.  Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat with Remus and Sirius while they ate, talking about everything except Selene and The Book of Carmen."

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Remus asked, swallowing a mouthful of pumpkin juice. He had noticed that many of the students had curled up in sleeping bags and were sleeping, or, perhaps more accurately, trying to fall asleep.

"It is almost two," Hermione said.

"In the morning?"

"Yes."

"Time flies when you're battling evil?" Sirius asked.

"On the contrary, I feel I've aged a year in these few hours," Remus responded, picking through the remains of the food on his plate.

"You three look as if you could get some rest as well," Sirius said. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"I don't want to go to sleep," Harry said and then mumbled, "I keep thinking about her."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Harry had spoken very little about Selene since he and the others had returned. The sense of awkwardness increased as the silence did. 

"Ron, Hermione, why don't we go and retrieve some more sweets?" Remus said, breaking the silence. He stood, somewhat reluctantly, and led Hermione and Ron away so that Harry and Sirius could talk. When they had left Harry took Remus' place by Sirius. They were silent for a few more minutes and then Sirius spoke. "Harry, I want to share something with you," Sirius said, somewhat uneasily. Harry pulled his knees to his chest and turned his head to Sirius' voice.

"No one with the exception of James and Lily was as happy about your birth more so Selene. Whenever your mother would bring you to us to watch while she and James went out, Selene would cradle and play with you the entire time, hardly ever letting your godfather see you," Sirius said, smiling to himself. "You were a very light sleeper and never took to a crib. So Selene would stay up with you all night in a rocking chair and sing to you while you slept. Mind you, Selene can't carry a tune, but you would sit quietly and listen to her, finally falling asleep in her arms.

Harry placed his head between his folded arms and looked at the floor. There was no way that he could have remembered that, and the harder he tried the more elusive the memory became.

Sirius continued, "I want you to think of her like that, not as what you saw upstairs. That was not Selene. Remember always how much she loves you."

Harry sniffed and rubbed his nose on his pant leg. "What about your child? It's trapped inside with that evil."

"But its mother is in there as well, I believe that, I have to believe that. You've felt her magic, it will keep our child safe."

Remus watched Harry from across the room. The more time he spent with Harry the more impressed he was by the boy's courage and strength of will, but he was also worried about him. How much could the young wizard take before he was defeated? He had lost two parents, and a godfather for twelve years. Remus regretted following Dumbledore's orders to not seek Harry out when he was a child. He knew that he would have done a much better job raising him than Lily's sister. He had only met Petunia once, but if he had ever really wanted to bite someone, it had been her. But then again, what sort of parent could he be? What fool would leave a child with a werewolf?

Will called his name and brought Remus out of his reverie. "How is Sirius?" Will asked.

"Hanging in there."

"Good. I feel terrible about some of things I said back there. He's in an impossible situation, and I didn't help matters."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Will nodded, "I know." He paused before continuing, "Any ideas about what to do next?"

Remus shook his head.

"I figure it is up to us, you and I, to come up with a new plan. Sirius has enough on his mind, and well, Dumbledore being as injured as he is…."

Remus shot him a hard stare. Hermione and Ron had been standing right beside him and there faces turned white at the news that Dumbledore had been injured. "Let's get some sleep first."

Will nodded and walked away. Remus looked at Hermione and Ron, "I suppose you heard that didn't you?"

They nodded.

"Don't worry," Remus said placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Will has a tendency to exaggerate, Dumbledore will be fine." Remus glanced above their heads and saw Harry approaching them. "Harry's coming back, why don't you three round up some sleeping bags? I'll let you know if anything happens."

Remus gave Harry a reassuring nod as he passed him and made his way over to the wall and looked at the empty wall. "Er, where are you Sirius?" Sirius uncovered his right hand and waved. Remus sat down next to him and sighed, "You two have a good talk?"

"Yes."

"About Selene?"

"Yes." Sirius paused, "Can I ask you something?" 

Remus nodded.

"When Selene, the Book, when it kissed you, what happened?"

Remus shuddered at the memory, "She offered me part of her power. When she kissed me I felt stronger, like I could defeat an empire. I am ashamed to admit it, but I was tempted to take her up on the offer."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because no matter how tempting it was, I knew it was still evil. I've lived my whole life fighting the darker side of me, and I'll be damned if I lose that battle now."

Sirius snorted, "Some dark creature you are."

"That's what I keep telling people."

Sirius' mood turned somber, "Could you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill your wife, if it meant saving others? Could you kill the woman you loved and the child she carried?"

"Listen, Sirius, I love Selene. She is as much a part of my family as you are. Could I kill her and your child to save the lives of nameless people I've never met? I honestly don't know. I don't know of anyone who could answer that question quickly, and if I did, I wouldn't hand them the sword."

Remus could feel Sirius shift beside him, "Where is the sword now?" he asked.

"Will still has it," Remus answered, "Why?"

When Sirius didn't answer Remus continued, "We will find another way. We will save Selene and your child."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have to be," Remus said, his voice wavering slightly, "because I have to believe in redemption."


	23. Chapter XXII: Nameless Faces

**Boy it has been a while since I've updated. My deepest apologies for the wait.**

**~*~**

**The Book of Carmen**

**Chapter XXII: Nameless Faces**

**~*~**

_Sirius found himself in a dark room, without any idea how he got there. To call it a room was not entirely accurate, as it was pitch black and Sirius could not see his hands, let alone any walls, but yet he felt surrounded and trapped, nonetheless._

_A faint light appeared in front of him, and he blinked to see if the light was real or a trick of his mind.... The light expanded and as it did Sirius saw three figures come into focus. He was stunned to see Remus, Harry, and Dumbledore now standing where the light had been. He ran to them and called their names, but they did not answer. Their attention was focused on something that he could not see. Suddenly the three in front of Sirius took out their wands and began to attack an unseen enemy. They fought without creating any sound, engaged in a ghost dance. "Harry?" Sirius asked, but Harry didn't respond, nor acknowledge his godfather's presence in any way. Sirius watched in confusion and saw Remus stop suddenly and look down at his chest. Sirius followed his gaze, and saw a red stain branch out on his robes. Remus touched them and pulled away two red fingers. He looked at them for a moment, seemingly confused, and then fell backwards, "Remus!" Sirius yelled and grabbed for his friend, but his hand found only air._

_Remus laid back and clenched his fists. Once more Sirius tried to touch him, to comfort him, but his hand went through his friend. Remus blinked several times, each time leaving his eyes closed for a longer time, until he stopped and his eyes lay open and still. "Remus!" Sirius screamed, feeling helpless. He looked at Dumbledore and Harry still locked in combat. No sooner had he looked at them, then Dumbledore fell as Remus had, his twinkling blue eyes dulled._

_Sirius got up and stood in front of Harry, now the lone player in the phantom battle. Harry raised his wand to Sirius and curses surged from his wraith wand and through Sirius, into whatever enemy Harry was fighting. Sirius watched him fight and then watched as he dropped his wand and clawed at invisible fingers around his neck. His attacker then lifted Harry from the ground and Sirius watched Harry gasp for air. Then his neck snapped to the side and he dropped to the ground, his ghostly glasses falling from his face and landing in front of Sirius. "No!" Sirius yelled. "What is this? Where am I?" he called into the darkness._

_The three ethereal bodies vanished as a brilliant light appeared behind him and Sirius turned to see Selene standing behind him. Unlike the others, she was looking straight at him, with a half smile on her lips. "Selene?" he asked hesitantly, remembering the trickery of the night before.  She nodded and her smile deepened, revealing a hint of teeth. Sirius smiled, realizing that this was indeed Selene. She didn't speak, but nodded to the side, indicating for him to look down. Sirius complied and saw that in her hand, was the hand of a child who was hiding behind Selene's robes._

_Sirius knelt down and pushed the robes away revealing the cherub face of a little girl, who clung tightly to Selene. He looked up, "Is this…" Sirius asked._

_She nodded and bent down to whisper something into the toddler's ear. The little girl smiled and let go of Selene and reached for Sirius, but before she was able to touch him her hand grew faint and disappeared. Sirius looked up at Selene and saw her skin illuminated with thousands of tiny dots, which seemed to be moving towards the center of her body, as if he were looking at sand in a sieve. It was the same with his daughter. Sirius wanted to wrap his arms around them, but when he reached for them, their faint figures exploded with thousands of tiny lights. Sirius stood back and watched them settle to the ground, and stood amazed.  For whenever a tiny light touched the ground another figure appeared. _

_Sirius soon found himself in the middle of thousands of pale faces staring back at him. Some were adults, but most were children. Ron was there with Hermione, and the Weasley girl with Harry beside her. Remus stood beside Harry, the blood still on his robes. As Sirius stood looking at figure of his friend, a sensation hit him. It was a sensation that froze his senses and stilled his heart. It was death. Finally, he understood. All these people around him were dead, or would be if the Book of Carmen was allowed to manifest itself. He walked up to Remus' apparition, "You were wrong, my friend. These are not nameless faces," he said, and for the first time knew what he had to do._

Sirius awoke with a start and was surprised to find himself still concealed under the invisibility cloak. Remus was sleeping to his right, with his head resting on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius could feel his heart beating fiercely in his chest. He knew what he had experienced was much more than a mere dream. The sensations had been much too vibrant for it to be a mere product of his subconscious. He looked about the dark room, with Hogwarts' many students asleep in their sleeping bags. The only light was the faint luster of the carved walls. Sirius stared at the walls and their light reminded him of the tiny lights that had consumed Selene. He wondered if the magic of this room had something to do with what he had experienced. 

He gently shifted Remus' head and laid it against the wall. The wizard stirred. Sirius stood and removed the invisibility cloak. He located Will's sleeping bag and began to walk towards it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Remus whispered.

"To finish it," Sirius replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Remus whispered, stepping over a sleeping Hufflepuff.

Sirius didn't answer, but continued to make his way over to Will. He leaned down and shook Will's shoulder, until the wizard awoke. "Where is it?" Sirius asked.

"What?" Will asked, moving out from Sirius' grasp.

"The sword!" Sirius whispered impatiently.

Will got up quickly and pulled the scabbard from underneath a spare sleeping bag and handed it to Sirius. Sirius pulled the blade out and then sheathed it and headed towards the door. Will looked at Remus for an explanation. Remus met Will's eyes and shrugged slightly. He then followed Sirius and once he caught up with him he laid a hand on his shoulder, forcing the other wizard to turn, "Sirius, you don't have to do this," Remus said, "we can find another way."

Sirius turned back towards the door, and closed his eyes, "There is no other way." Quietly he opened the door and turned back to Remus, "I have to do this," he said pulling the door behind him.

Remus caught the door before it shut, "Then I'm coming with you."

"As am I," Will said, pulling on his robes as he approached them.

~*~

Harry watched Sirius, Will, and Remus from a distance and although he couldn't hear what they were saying, he was sure he knew what they were doing. "Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked with sleep filled voice.

"They are going to stop her. Sirius has the sword," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked, much more alert. 

Hermione stirred, "It's five in the morning, go back to sleep," she said.

"Sirius left to stop Selene," Ron whispered to her and she sat up watching the three figures at the door.

"I'm going with them," Harry said suddenly, but Ron pulled him back down. 

"Are you crazy?"

"Ron, I have to do this. Whatever happens, I'm already a part of it. I have to see this to the end."

Hermione wasn't buying it, "What good will you be to anyone dead, which is what you will be if you decide to go with them. Right Ron?"

Ron studied Harry for a moment and then let him go, "Alright, but I'm coming with you."

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. Then she paused for a few minutes before saying, "I'm coming too."

Harry smiled, "No. I have a feeling that you both will be needed here. Besides, you need to keep an eye on the Map."

Ron started to protest, but Harry stopped him, "Wish me luck?"

Ron smiled, "Good luck."

"Good luck," Hermione repeated.

Harry just managed to catch the door before it swung shut. He did not want to draw attention to himself, because he knew that if Sirius saw him, he would not allow him to go any further. He caught up the others, but held back and stayed just beyond the reaches of the light that the wizards' wands provided. He was, however, still able to hear their voices.

"I assume that you have some sort of plan?" Will asked.

"Not really," Sirius answered.

"Are we just going to stand around in the Great Hall and wait?" 

"We are not going to the Great Hall," Sirius said, hiding the great sword under his robes.

"Then where are we going?"

"Up."

As the small group walked they passed by the Great Hall and many of the classrooms. Harry found it almost surreal to think that only a few weeks ago these classrooms were full of students, and now they were empty and dark. They passed by many paintings that had been shredded with claws and talons, some damaged beyond restoration. Harry felt a deep sense of sadness at the state of his school, his home.

When they began to climb the staircase north of Gryffindor tower, Harry knew where they were going. His suspicions proved correct when Sirius opened the door that led to one of the flat stretches of roof. Will shut the door behind him, but Harry opened it again and slid through, careful to stay in the shadows.

Sirius turned to Remus, "I need you to do something for me."

A pained expression crossed Remus' face, "You want me to bring her here."

Sirius nodded.

"I'll try," Remus said and sat down. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on all the anger and fear inside of him. When he thought that it would overwhelm him, he felt her presence. "She's near the castle," Remus said.

Will looked over the short wall bordering the roof, and Sirius did the same on the opposite side. "How close?"

Remus closed his eyes. The scratching voices inside of his head were growing louder, "Really close." He turned to Sirius, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sirius nodded. A noise alerted the group and caused them to whirl around with their wands pointed. "Selene?" Sirius asked.

"Um…no," Harry said stepping from the shadows.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I followed you." 

"Harry, I left you in that room for a reason," Sirius said, but he never got to state that reason. A high cry was heard on the wind, and they turned to see Selene materialize in front of them.

"You called?" she hissed.

~*~

Ron and Hermione had been watching the Marauder's Map wordlessly. They had just seen Selene's dot appear on the page. Ron's stomach was full of butterflies, not so much because he was nervous or afraid, but because he felt like there was something that he should be doing. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen," he said loud enough to wake the others around him.

Hermione nodded, "I agree, but what can we do?"

"We have to get up there," Ron said, "and help them."

"We can't do this by ourselves." 

Ron nodded and looked at his fellow Gryffindors who had just awoken, "Anyone up for an adventure?"

A few shook their heads, but most just looked at him with sleep filled eyes, "Go back to sleep Ron," one of them muttered.

"Listen, are we going to let something keep us prisoner in our own school?" Ron said, his voice stirring others awake. "Or are we going to fight back?"

"It's too dangerous," one girl said, "let the adults handle it."

Ron knew that he was losing the group's attention, and time was not on their side, so he took a chance, "Dumbledore's injured, did you know that?" Ron asked.

Several students gasped and some looked like they were about to cry. Ron wondered if he had gone too far. "How?" a Hufflepuff asked as he and few others joined around Ron and Hermione.

"A Dark creature," Hermione answered.

"If Dumbledore couldn't defend himself, how are we?" Susan Moss, a Ravenclaw, asked.

"In numbers," Hermione said. "There are enough of us here that we can…"

"You're crazy," another voice responded, "if you think that we stand a chance against that monster that tried to get in here." Several other people nodded in agreement and the crowd began to break apart.

"I'll help," a small timid voice said behind Ron and Hermione.

"Neville?" Ron asked, shocked.

Neville nodded, "What do you want me to do?"

The students who began to walk away came back, many muttering that if Longbottom wasn't afraid, then they weren't either. "Now all we need is a plan," Ron said and turned to Hermione, "Hermione, this is where you come in."

A little while later they had a plan, a very good plan Ron thought. The crowd had dispersed to wake the other students and Ron was feeling much better, now that they had a course of action. "Ron," Hermione said quietly. "For this to work we need _all_ the students," she said motioning to where the Slytherins were still sleeping. "And to get the Slytherins…"

"I need to get Draco," Ron said. Suddenly the butterflies returned to Ron's stomach and he wasn't as confident in their plan as he had been only a few seconds ago.

~*~

Selene approached them and Sirius noticed that there was a large cut on her head where his curse had struck her earlier. "Have you finally come to your senses?" she asked. "Have you finally realized that the only way to get out of this alive is by handing over the children?"

"I will give you the children," Sirius said.

Will moved towards Sirius angrily, but Remus held him back, "Trust him," he whispered.

Selene smiled and glided towards Sirius, her ghastly cape wrapping around him, "What's your price? Your wife and child?"

"No," Sirius said. "I know that they are lost to me. I want something more."

Selene smiled wickedly, "What?"

"Power," he said, "And Voldemort. Give me the power to destroy Voldemort."

Selene laughed, "So hate is the high card. Very well Sirius Black, if you release the children to me then I will share with you my power and give you Voldemort to do with what you wish."

Sirius pulled Dumbledore's key ring from his robes and singled out the stone key, "Shall we?" he asked nodding towards the door.

Selene bowed as if he had just asked her to dance. 

"But before we go," Sirius said and paused, "there will be professors guarding the students, I don't think that I could take all of them."

"I can defeat them easily."

"Yes, but the students won't come out if they know you await them. If you transferred just a small amount of your power to me, than I could kill the professors and force the children into the hallway."

Selene studied Sirius, and he could feel her eyes boring into his skull, "Very well," she said at last. "Come give your wife a kiss."


	24. Chapter XXIII: On the Roof

**~*~**

**The Book of Carmen**

**Chapter XXIII: On the Roof**

**~*~**

_Ignore everything he says, just get him on your side_,Ron kept telling himself as he walked over to where the Slytherins were sleeping. He took a deep breath and shook Draco's leg. 

"Weasley," Draco sneered, wrenching his leg away from Ron's grasp. Crabbe and Goyle awoke and looked as if they were ready to attack Ron for his intrusion. Fortunately, they were still in their sleeping bags and could not reach him.

"Draco, I have a proposition for you," Ron said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Unless it involves Crabbe and Goyle pounding you into the floor, I'm not interested."

_Keep your cool, play to his ego_. "I know that all the Slytherins respect you and that they will do pretty much anything you tell them." _Keep sarcasm out of your voice. _"And…well…I need your help," Ron said getting the words out quickly, not liking the bitter taste they left in his mouth.

Draco looked at a loss for words, but not in a good way. Still, Ron took advantage of the moment, "The other houses are planning on helping to fight the monster that attacked us earlier."

"Why would I want to help them? What's in it for me?"

Ron took a deep breath; this was painful, "Because if you help defeat the creature, then everyone will see you as a hero."

Draco pondered this for a moment and then shook his head, "No. Now leave or I will hex you."

That was it. Ron's temper peaked. "You spoiled rotten baby," Ron said before he could stop himself.

"What did you call me?"

"The whole school could fall down around your feet, and you wouldn't bat an eyelash."

"That's it. Crabbe, Goyle, pound him."

~*~ 

Sirius stepped forward and Selene embraced him, her lips connecting with his. Harry watched in horror, not understanding what was going on, but trusting Sirius enough not to interfere.

Immediately Sirius understood Remus' earlier words about the pull to surrender to her. He felt his limbs surge with energy and felt strong enough to battle a hundred Rocs. However, he also found that the kiss weakened his will to finish his task. His dream flashed before him again, and he saw all the faces of the people who would die if did not destroy this evil. He grabbed Selene close and pulled the sword from its scabbard, "Forgive me," he whispered into her ear. Then with all of his strength he struck Selene in the chest with the blade and pushed it through to the hilt.

Selene screamed. The scream's pitch deafened Sirius and he felt the castle tremble beneath them as the very earth responded to the cry. Selene staggered backwards, both angry and surprised at Sirius' actions. The blade glowed brilliantly and Sirius could see vein-like streaks of ice work their way up her body. The sight of Selene in this state tore at his heart, but he kept watching, determined to make sure the evil was destroyed.

Then Selene grasped the blade, and pulled it out slowly. As she did the icy veins disappeared, and her scream turned into laughter. She sighed as she pulled the blade free from her body and held it to the night sky, "This is a very old blade, but I am far older. It is still made of metal and I have long ago mastered the properties of metal. A noble effort, Sirius, but also a very foolish one, and also one for which you will pay dearly." Selene threw the sword and as it hit the ground, the mighty blade split in two.

~*~

At that same moment, a warm wind flooded the school, lifting and scattering paper as it touched every corner of the building. Eventually it found its way to Orballa, where Crabbe now held Ron with one hand, his other forming a fist. Ron was awaiting the blow when the wind blew through him, ruffling his hair and making him feel as if a fire had been ignited inside of him. He wasn't alone. Crabbe did not throw the punch and Ron looked around to see that the rest of the sleeping students were waking.

"Let him go," Draco said.

Crabbe complied and released Ron, even going as far as to straighten his robes. When Ron looked at Draco he was shocked. His face was no longer hard and pulled into a constant fury, instead it was relaxed. It made Draco appear almost friendly, almost. 

"What's your plan Weasley?" Draco asked.

Ron explained it to him hurriedly, because the professors had begun to awake as well. He left Draco to gather the other Slytherins and returned to Hermione who was smiling. "Did you feel it, the wind?" she asked.

"Yes, what was it?"

"I don't know, but it was wonderful."

Draco, followed by the Slytherins, met the other three houses in the center of the room. McGonagall and a few other professors were making their way towards the group, no doubt curious to see what was going on. "Ready?" Ron asked the others, "Once we start, there's no going back." 

Everyone nodded. "Okay, on three. One. Two. Three!" Ron yelled and than watched as a purple flame radiated from half a dozen wands and hit the sheet of cloth that was partitioning the makeshift hospital. The cloth grew to five times its size and wrapped itself around all of the professors. Yellow sparks came from another dozen wands and hit the great stone door, tearing it off its hinges. With Ron and Hermione in front the students ran from the room and into the tunnel. 

"This better work Weasley," Draco said as they passed by the blue sheet with all their professors tangled up within the cloth.

Ron nodded, knowing that there were not enough detentions in the world to make up for what they had just done.

Minerva McGonagall had always considered herself a rational woman, who was always able to keep her temper in check. However, when she managed to work her way out of the cloth, she was furious. What was even more infuriating was that Dumbledore was standing in front of her smiling as if he had expected this all along. "Albus, can you believe it? Our own students! They mutinied, they actually mutinied!"

"It appears so," Dumbledore said, helping to untangle the other professors. He looked at the cloth and then back at the door, "It also appears that we've taught them very well."

"How can you remain so calm? They could be killed! We have to go after them." McGonagall marched towards the door, but was held back by an invisible force, keeping her from leaving the room. She reached out and touched the invisible barrier and her anger turned into confusion. She turned back to Dumbledore, "I don't understand. None of our students could have created a barrier like this."

"It is not the students who are keeping us in here, Minerva."

"Then who?"

Dumbledore pointed at one of the far walls. "Oh my," McGonagall said as the wall began to shift and mold itself like clay. McGonagall, along with Dumbledore and the rest of the professors, walked over to the wall where they saw the faint outlines of a new carving.

"The invisible wall did not come from the students, but from the very magic of this room. I suspect that Sirius has tried to use the sword and that somehow its true power has been released. You see Minerva, this task has been left to the students. It is they who must defend this school. Up until now we have guided them, now we will see what they will do with their knowledge."

~*~

Selene grabbed Sirius by his cloak and threw him against the wall of the turret. The force knocked the breath out him and he lay on the stone floor panting. Selene opened her mouth to an inhuman width and expelled hundreds of tiny insects towards Sirius. He put his arms up to block the tiny beasts, but Remus was quicker, and shielded his friend from the pests, stilling them midair. Selene turned her attention to Remus. She raised her arms and for the first time, her black cloak became a solid mass, rising behind her like two massive wings. It shot towards Remus, knocking his wand from his hands. The cloak wrapped around Remus' wrists and pulled him towards her. He struggled, but its magic was too strong. 

"Remus," she hissed, her voice more snake-like than ever. Harry had his wand drawn and pointed at Selene, but he could not find an angle to strike her without hurting Remus. He glanced over at Will who seemed to be having the same problem. "Help Sirius," Will said to Harry who nodded and ran over to where his godfather was trying to stand.

"You betrayed me, Remus," Selene said, her eyes rabid with anger. Remus turned his head to keep from looking into her eyes, but she turned his head back towards her. "No, you will look at me, and I will be the last thing you'll ever see." She reached out her hand and one of the pieces of the broken sword flew to it, its jagged edge slicing Remus' sleeve. She twisted the hilt in her hand, "Let's see how human you really are."

She ripped open the front of Remus' robes and placed the blade to the cloth of his shirt, just bellow his collarbone. She moved the blade downwards, tearing the cloth and the skin, a thin trail of blood marking the blade's path. Remus struggled against his restraints, as the stain on his shirt grew larger. She pressed harder and Remus screamed as he felt the cold blade cut through the deeper layers of his skin. She stopped, just above his heart. "One last opportunity, join me."

Remus spit in her face.

"Very well," she raised the broken blade and swung, but Will appeared from nowhere and threw himself against Remus, knocking him free of her cloak, the blade missing his heart and merely nicking his right arm as he was pushed out of the way. The two tumbled to the ground and Remus suddenly found himself laying on his back and looking into the night sky.

"You!" Selene yelled, pointing a long claw-like finger at Will who was suddenly pulled away from Remus and brought before her. "You will pay for that!"

"We have to help him!" Harry screamed, pulling Sirius to his feet. 

Sirius nodded and pulled out his wand, "Release him!"

Selene laughed, "As you wish." She thrust her hand forward, sending Will flying backwards.

"Harry, move!" Sirius yelled pushing Harry out of the way as Will flew towards them.

Harry hit the ground and heard a loud crack, followed by the sound of Will's body hitting the floor behind him.


End file.
